Lizzie
by Demetra83
Summary: D'après une idée d'Arduina : Histoire de mondes parallèles. Cette fois c'est la mère de Sam qui passe la porte et qui la déboussole totalement. Sam refuse de la voir de peur de la perdre à nouveau et perd totalement pied. Devinez qui on appelle à la rescousse depuis Washington? Ship J/S
1. Chapter 1

**Genre/Pairing :** Romance Jack & Sam.  
**Saison :** 9, Jack est général à Washington, Sam est colonel au SGC, Janet et Jacob sont tous deux décédés.

**Résumé, d'après une idée d'Arduina :** Histoire de mondes parallèles. Cette fois c'est la mère de Sam qui passe la porte et qui la déboussole totalement. Sam refuse de la voir de peur de la perdre à nouveau et perd totalement pied. Devinez qui on appelle à la rescousse depuis Washington?  
**Note de l'auteur : **impossible de retrouver le prénom de Mme Carter (je l'ai lu quelque part un jour) je l'ai donc baptisée Elizabeth. Merci d'avance de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur ;)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**INTRODUCTION**

Depuis son départ pour la capitale américaine, le général Jack O'Neill n'avait presque plus de nouvelles du colonel Samantha Carter et ça l'attristait. Il avait pensé que leur relation évoluerait dans le bon sens quand, à la mort de Jacob Carter, ils s'étaient de nouveau avoué leurs sentiments. Ils avaient partagé le même lit, vécu pendant quelques semaines une relation époustouflante, en cachette. Puis, Jack avait accepté un poste à Washington et Sam avait mal vécu cet éloignement. Elle était partie dans la zone 51 pour fuir ses souvenirs du Colorado. Elle ne prenait plus ses appels, avait esquivé chacune de ses visites. Il avait fini par se lasser. Il savait, par leur ami commun le docteur Daniel Jackson, qu'elle était revenue au SGC, rejoindre leur ancienne équipe, suite aux supplications du colonel Cameron Mitchell. Jack revenait presque chaque week-end chez lui, à Colorado Springs et voyait Daniel et Teal'c. Sam ne venait jamais, bien que Daniel la convie à chaque sortie mais elle avait toujours une bonne excuse. Jack s'inquiétait toujours pour elle et Daniel soupçonnait que leur relation était plus profonde qu'ils n'avaient voulu le montrer.

_-"Jack, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous et ça ne me regarde pas, mais je vois à quel point vous êtes malheureux, l'un comme l'autre"_ déclara Daniel ce vendredi soir, devant une pizza chez Jack.  
_-"Daniel..."_ commença à répondre Jack. _"Ce n'est pas moi la tête de mule dans l'histoire..."_  
_-"Jack, tu es là tous les week-ends mais tu ne passes jamais à la base !"_ dit Daniel.  
Jack ne répondit pas, sachant que son ami avait parfaitement raison. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé le prénom de la personne en question mais Jack ne voulait plus faire semblant de ne pas être amoureux de Carter. Sa Carter, comme il disait pour lui-même.  
_-"De toute façon, tu vas être obligé de venir à la base. Je pense que Landry va t'appeler dans la soirée ou demain"_ dit Daniel, un peu dur en prononçant le nom du général.  
Teal'c quitta l'écran de télé des yeux, qui l'absorbait depuis le début du film, pour reporter son attention sur les deux hommes.  
_-"Daniel Jackson a raison. Je suis même surpris que ça ne soit pas déjà fait"_ dit-il gravement.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_  
_-"Nous avons reçu une drôle de visite ce matin et Sam est assez bouleversée !"_  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda Jack en sautant sur ses pieds.  
Son âme de chevalier lui hurlait de porter secours à la gente dame, même si celle-ci lui avait clairement signifié de ne plus jamais se présenter devant elle, sauf cas de force majeure. Il était prêt, à cet instant, à filer le plus vite possible pour la retrouver.  
_-"Jack, attends que Landry t'appelle. Il t'expliquera en détails. Il était avec elle quand c'est arrivé"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Mais qu'est-il arrivé ?"_ demanda Jack, anxieux.  
_-"Elle va bien mais elle est... secouée !"_  
Le téléphone de Jack sonna et il lut le nom de l'appelant sur l'écran. "SGC" était affiché et il décrocha avec une boule dans le ventre. Après quelques secondes de conversation, il quitta sa maison sans un mot. Ses amis savaient où était le double de clef, il partait la conscience tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures plus tôt, la journée du colonel Samantha Carter avait commencé comme d'habitude par un café au mess avec sa nouvelle équipe. Elle était rentrée depuis peu dans le Colorado, avait repris le cours de son existence dans la maison où elle vivait depuis son entrée à Cheyenne Mountain. Sa vie était la même qu'à l'époque, à une exception près : elle avait eu le général O'Neill dans son lit mais il l'avait déserté. Elle composait avec son absence comme elle pouvait mais la distance lui pesait. Elle aurait aimé le garder près d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais il avait choisi de partir loin, pour sa carrière. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée et trahie, après ce qu'elle avait vécu à la mort de son père, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. A présent, elle refusait tout contact avec lui, en dehors du cadre officiel. Le revoir ravivait ses souvenirs et son corps réclamait les caresses de cet homme sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait gérer tous ces sentiments en même temps. Mais le manque était le pire depuis un moment. Depuis qu'il avait cessé de l'appeler en fait. C'était bien fait pour elle, se disait-elle parfois. Elle avait dressé un mur devant lui et il avait compris la leçon. Elle avait la paix mais son cœur saignait.  
Ses coéquipiers voyaient tous les matins son combat intérieur. Le rituel était le même, jour après jour : elle restait plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vague sans bouger puis, elle soupirait longuement. Ensuite, elle secouait légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant bouger quelques mèches de cheveux au passage et pour finir, elle levait la tête et leur souriait, comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne posaient aucune question, sachant à peu près ce qui se passait dans sa belle tête blonde et elle les en remerciait intérieurement.  
Ce vendredi matin-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle et après avoir remporté son combat personnel, Sam décida de se rendre à son laboratoire pour travailler sur des expériences. Tout était plutôt calme dans la galaxie ces derniers temps et ça l'arrangeait bien, question scientifique. D'un point de vue personnel, un peu d'action lui aurait donné une bouffée d'oxygène mais elle faisait avec. Tranquillement installée devant ses instruments depuis des heures, Sam travaillait dans le silence quand l'alarme de la base la fit sursauter.  
_-"Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles !"_ dit Harriman.

Sam se leva et courut en salle de contrôle, sans prendre le temps d'ôter sa blouse blanche. Elle fut rejointe en un rien de temps par son équipe et le général Landry. Il avait demandé la fermeture de l'iris et c'était chose faite. Cependant, leur visiteur put quand même s'introduire dans la salle d'embarquement. En effet, un gros chat roux passa la porte et Sam hurla de ne pas tirer sur Schrödinger. Elle le pensait mort mais elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quand une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années le suivit. La femme était blonde, les cheveux mi-longs, les yeux bleus, très belle. Sam faillit tomber de son siège. Elle émit un drôle de bruit, qui attira l'attention de Daniel.  
_-"Sam ? Tu la connais ?"_  
_-"Elle me fait penser à... Non c'est impossible !"_ dit Sam.  
Comme la femme semblait inoffensive et accompagnée d'un "allié", le général Landry descendit l'accueillir, les gardes toujours en position.  
_-"Bonjour Madame, je suis le général Hank Landry ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Terre."_  
_-"Enchantée général !"_ dit la femme, prise d'un soudain malaise.  
_-"Qu'on fasse venir une équipe médicale ici immédiatement !"_ hurla Landry, en soutenant la femme, lui évitant une chute de la passerelle.  
Sam était comme pétrifiée et quand Daniel la rappela sur Terre, elle quitta la pièce avec précipitation, pour s'enfermer dans son labo. Daniel, Teal'c et Mitchell échangèrent un regard surpris et descendirent rejoindre Landry en salle d'embarquement. Des infirmiers étaient présents quand le docteur Caroline Lam s'approcha de la femme. Elle fut surprise par ses yeux et fut incapable de détourner le regard. Daniel fut frappé de stupeur quand il fut en face d'elle également. Caroline ausculta sa patiente rapidement mais celle-ci semblait déjà aller mieux. Elle reprenait des couleurs. Landry lui demanda de le suivre en salle de briefing et SG1 les escorta. La femme attrapa le chat et l'emmena avec elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table, Landry fit les présentations, s'étonnant intérieurement de la disparition soudaine de Sam. Il avait lu qu'elle avait tissé de vrais liens affectifs avec les Tollans et il se dit qu'elle supportait peut-être mal le souvenir douloureux de ses amis morts.  
_-"Très bien, que pouvez-nous dire, chère Madame ?"_ dit chaleureusement Landry, pour l'inviter à parler.  
_-"Je m'appelle Elizabeth mais tout le monde me surnomme Lizzie, je viens d'une réalité parallèle"_ déclara-t-elle, le chat endormi sur ses genoux._ "Et je connais déjà Daniel."_  
_-"Euh pardon ? Comment êtes-vous sûre madame pour la réalité ?"_ demanda Mitchell.  
_-"Parce que j'ai utilisé la porte des étoiles de la Terre et que je suis ici alors que je ne vous connais pas, jeune homme. De plus, Daniel porte de drôles de vêtements"_ dit Lizzie, avec un grand sourire.  
_-"Et ça ne prouve rien !"_ dit-il.  
_-"Si au contraire"_ déclara Daniel, assez au fait des problèmes de réalité.  
_-"Comment êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vous être trompée d'époque ?"_ demanda Mitchell.  
_-"Parce que je vois le portrait du président sur le mur là et parce que je connais Daniel, mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit"_ dit Lizzie, en pointant du doigt le bureau de Landry.  
_-"Je pense qu'on devrait demander au colonel Carter de nous rejoindre !"_ dit Landry, en faisant signe à Harriman.  
_-"Jacob Carter ?"_ demanda Lizzie, les yeux remplis d'espoir.  
_-"Euh non... Samantha Carter !"_ dit Daniel, en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-"Sammy Chérie..."_ dit Lizzie en portant ses mains devant sa bouche.  
Tout le monde autour de la table la dévisagea et Harriman hésita à appeler Sam. Il interrogea Landry du regard et celui-ci confirma son ordre. Il comprenait mieux la fuite de son officier, si cette femme était bien qui il pensait. Sam se présenta après quelques minutes et Landry l'observa. Elle était blême et devint encore plus blanche, si c'était possible, une fois dans la pièce.  
_-"Colonel, asseyez-vous, je pense que ça va vous intéresser !"_ dit Landry.  
Sam obéit à l'ordre et prit place à la droite du général, sur son siège habituel. Elle était face à Lizzie mais ne la regardait pas. Elle observait ses amis, le général, ses mains, la porte des étoiles, etc.  
_-"Sammy Chérie, je suis ta..."_  
_-"Non ! Vous n'êtes pas elle !"_ coupa violemment Sam, l'empêchant de dire les mots qu'elle refusait d'entendre.  
_-"On peut savoir qui est Lizzie dans notre réalité alors ? Parce que moi je suis perdu !"_ dit Mitchell, brisant le silence pesant.  
Sam le foudroya du regard et il aurait voulu se jeter dans le vortex vers une destination inconnue à ce moment précis. Les yeux de Sam lançaient des éclairs et sa mine sombre lui glaça le sang. Elle était pourtant incapable de répondre, alors Daniel prit la parole.  
_-"Je pense que la Lizzie de notre monde est morte quand Sam avait quinze ans. C'était sa mère"_ dit l'archéologue, en choisissant bien ses mots.  
_-"En effet, je me nomme Elizabeth Carter."_  
Cette révélation mit tout le monde assez mal à l'aise. Ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient que la perte de sa mère était à l'origine de beaucoup de choix dans la vie de Sam. Les autres ne pouvaient qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir depuis des années et l'inconfort de la situation présente. Landry fut le premier à parler.  
_-"Madame, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être surprise par votre arrivée ici, je suppose que c'était délibéré ?"_  
Lizzie avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de sa "fille" bien que celle-ci ne la regarde toujours pas. Elle tourna doucement les yeux vers Landry et celui-ci put voir de la douleur dans son regard avant qu'elle ne lui réponde : _"J'ai besoin d'aide ! Mon monde a besoin d'aide en fait."_  
_-"Et comment peut-on vous aider, madame ?"_  
_-"Daniel, ne m'appelle pas madame, veux-tu ?"_ demanda Lizzie, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.  
_-"Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?"_  
_-"Habituellement, tu m'appelles Maman mais je pense que vu les circonstances, Lizzie sera parfait."_  
Ne pouvant en entendre davantage, Sam s'excusa auprès du général et quitta les lieux. Landry l'y autorisa et envoya Teal'c prendre soin d'elle. Daniel était un peu surpris de cette familiarité entre Lizzie et l'autre Daniel.  
_-"Bon, je propose qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début !"_ dit Mitchell.  
_-"Oui, je suppose que ça sera plus simple. Je vais commencer par la découverte de la porte"_ dit Lizzie. Elle se leva et fit face à la porte des étoiles. Elle semblait pensive, ses mains croisées dans son dos. Daniel avait pris un bloc de papier, prêt à noter tout ce que Lizzie allait leur dire.


	4. Chapter 4

_-"Le professeur Langford a découvert la porte des étoiles à Gizeh en 1928. La porte fut rapatriée pendant la Guerre pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe aux mains de l'ennemi. L'armée américaine a travaillé dessus et en 1945, Ernest Littlefield a traversé la porte pour la première fois. Il est rentré, quelques jours plus tard, un peu chamboulé par le voyage mais tellement enthousiaste. Nous ne savions pas vraiment où il était allé mais Catherine Langford, sa fiancée, a commencé à travailler sur le programme appelé "La stratégie de la porte" avec lui. Plus tard, mon mari travailla avec eux, puis Catherine m'a recrutée pour lui servir d'assistante. J'ai évolué et suis devenue une sorte de physicienne sans diplôme. Nous étions amis avec Melbourne et Claire Jackson. Quand ils sont morts en 1973, Jacob et moi avons demandé à garder Daniel avec nous. Il s'entendait très bien avec nos propres enfants, Mark et Samantha. Nous avons beaucoup avancé sur la stratégie et le projet nous a fait gagner une avance technologique considérable. J'ai vite réussi à comprendre certaines choses concernant la porte et nous avons vite pu explorer de nouvelles planètes. Surtout grâce à Daniel et sa passion pour l'astronomie. J'ai emménagé chez Catherine et Ernest en 1983, avec Mark et Daniel."_  
Lizzie fit une pause dans son récit, ses souvenirs semblant la remuer.  
_-"Lizzie, que s'est-il passé ? Que sont devenu Sam et Jacob ?"_ demanda doucement Daniel.  
_-"Jacob est allé chercher Sammy Chérie à l'école plus tôt que prévu car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture tous les deux, sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Ils sont morts sur le coup. J'étais anéantie et les Littlefield ont été d'un grand soutien."_  
Daniel se sentait mal pour Lizzie, autant que pour Sam. Les deux femmes voyaient l'autre alors que leurs pertes avaient été cruelles et brutales. Chacune ravivait sans le vouloir la douleur de l'absence maternelle ou filiale.  
_-"Lizzie"_ dit Daniel en lui donnant un verre d'eau.  
Elle le remercia d'un regard, le même regard azur que celui de Sam, que Daniel connaissait si bien.  
_-"Vous êtes allés sur Abydos ?"_  
_-"Oui mais nous ne sommes pas restés. Râ est un ennemi trop puissant. C'est là notre plus gros problème"_ dit Lizzie, se tournant vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
_-"Comment ça ?"_  
_-"Nous ne connaissions pas la menace Goa'uld. Nous avons toujours eu beaucoup de chance en n'allant que sur des planètes laissées à l'abandon par les Grands Maîtres. Jusqu'à Abydos. Là, nous avons attiré l'attention sur la Tauri. Râ essaie de nous détruire depuis. Nous avons suspendu le programme, pour le calmer. C'est comme ça que nous avons découvert les propriétés spatio-temporelles de la porte."_  
_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Mitchell.  
_-"Selon la théorie des quanta, pour chaque univers possible, il y a un nombre infini de variations divergentes qui se produisent à chaque choix que l'on fait, comme des routes qui se séparent"_ expliqua Lizzie.  
Pour Daniel, ça ressemblait à un air de déjà-vu.  
_-"Nous avons fait quelques calculs et trouvé que votre réalité était la moins éloignée de la nôtre. Nous voulons savoir ce qui est arrivé chez vous, comment vous vous êtes débarrassés de Râ, pour que nous puissions en faire autant."_  
_-"Si vous êtes plus avancés que nous, pourquoi ne pas directement vous servir de votre technologie pour ça ?"_ demanda Landry.  
_-"Parce que nous ne savons pas du tout comment nous y prendre. L'armée américaine nous aide en fournissant hommes et matériel, mais elle ne gère pas la stratégie. C'est du domaine civil et le gouvernement ne veut plus s'impliquer, disant que nous avons été imprudents !"_ dit Lizzie et Daniel pouvait sentir sa colère d'avoir été abandonnée par l'état.  
Il la prit par le coude et l'invita à se rasseoir. Son expérience lui avait appris que ce qu'elle traversait était éprouvant autant pour le corps que pour les nerfs.  
_-"Je peux vous poser une question, Lizzie ?"_ lui demanda-t-il ensuite.  
_-"Oui Danny, je t'écoute."_  
_-"Connaissez-vous un certain Jack O'Neill ?"_  
Lizzie réfléchit un moment. Daniel comprit que la réponse serait négative. Jack marquait les esprits et dans un bon nombre d'univers parallèles, il faisait partie du programme, au même titre que Sam. Il était assez étrange que ni lui ni elle ne soient présents dans l'univers de Lizzie et que pourtant, elle ait choisi de venir là.  
_-"Je ne pense pas non"_ répondit finalement Lizzie, tirant Daniel de ses pensées.  
_-"C'est vraiment étrange. Vous dites que vous avez choisi notre monde car il était proche du vôtre mais ni Sam ni Jack ne sont au SGC..."_  
_-"Au quoi ?"_  
_-"C'est comme ça que nous appelons ce complexe et c'est aussi le nom du programme. C'est votre stratégie de la porte à vous"_ expliqua Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam avait couru dans les couloirs pour atteindre son laboratoire et elle avait entendu des pas derrière elle, se claquant sur son rythme. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Teal'c. Il entra avec elle dans son labo et referma la porte derrière eux.  
_-"Colonel Carter, est-ce que tout va bien ?"_ demanda Teal'c avant de recevoir dans ses bras une Sam Carter en pleurs, de plein fouet.  
Elle se serra contre lui, comme elle l'avait fait à la mort de Janet. Il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa mouiller son débardeur noir avec ses larmes. Sam resta un moment à pleurer contre Teal'c et fut reconnaissante pour son silence. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule amicale pour épancher sa douleur et aucun mot ne pourrait la réconforter. Après quelques minutes, les sanglots cessèrent et Teal'c la conduisit vers un petit sofa que Jack avait fait installer dans le laboratoire de la scientifique. Il aimait traîner là quand il travaillait encore au SGC et appréciait d'être confortablement installé pour la regarder faire ses expériences.  
Assis côte à côte, Sam et Teal'c ne se parlaient toujours pas. Sam ne savait pas quoi dire et la jaffa attendait qu'elle se confie à lui, si elle le voulait.  
_-"Désolée pour votre t-shirt, Teal'c"_ finit par dire Sam, la tête contre l'épaule de son ami.  
_-"Ce n'est rien."_  
_-"Je suis désolée mais avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, je ne pense pas pouvoir en supporter plus !"_  
_-"Je le comprends, mais je pensais que votre passion pour la relativité et la physique quantique vous ferait voir les choses autrement."_  
_-"Ce n'est pas la scientifique qui se sent mal Teal'c. Au contraire, cette partie de moi est frustrée car je suis sûre que je passe à côté de quelque chose de crucial en ce moment même. C'est l'autre partie de moi, la plus fragile qui prend le dessus actuellement."_  
_-"Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne. Pourquoi est-ce si dur de concilier vos différences ?"_  
Sam était toujours surprise de la perspicacité et du pragmatisme de son ami. Il faisait mouche à chacune de ses réflexions.  
_-"Je ne sais pas Teal'c."_  
_-"Vous avez créé des barrières émotionnelles entre vous et les autres. Elles sont en train de rompre car vous avez beaucoup plus pris soin de la scientifique en vous plutôt que de la femme."_  
_-"Oui... hum oui, vous devez avoir raison. J'ai enfoui une partie de mon âme au plus profond de moi pour ne plus souffrir."_  
_-"Mais vous ne pourrez pas museler cette parcelle de vous indéfiniment. Vous êtes une guerrière, une très bonne même. Vous devez affronter cette partie de vous qui a des sentiments et qui vous effraie tant"_ dit patiemment Teal'c.  
_-"Je crois que je vais devoir y faire face sous peu, je ne vais pas pouvoir me cacher ici jusqu'à la fin des temps !"_  
_-"Colonel Carter, tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé ça, vous ne pourrez pas avancer avec O'Neill."_  
_-"Teal'c !"_ s'indigna Sam.  
Teal'c ne dit rien de plus, laissant à Sam le temps de digérer ses paroles. Teal'c n'avait jamais rien dit concernant leur relation mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait compris également qu'il s'était passé quelque chose après la mort de Jacob Carter, avant le départ de Jack pour _Washington._  
_-"Il nous a invité à partager une pizza ce soir, vous devriez venir ça vous changerait les idées"_ proposa Teal'c.  
_-"Euh je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Il n'aura sûrement pas envie de me voir !"_  
Teal'c réprima un soupir de désespoir mais n'ajouta rien. Sam finit par s'assoupir contre lui. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle bailla en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qui les ébouriffa un peu. Ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner rapidement, tous les deux. Sam espérait ne pas croiser sa m... Lizzie. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ou faire vis-à-vis d'elle. La douleur qu'elle pensait éteinte au fond de son cœur s'était ravivée en voyant à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa mère, si elle avait survécu. Un instant, elle avait remercié Dieu que son père soit mort. Il aurait mal vécu cette apparition et de son côté, en plus de la douleur, la culpabilité serait revenue. Sam et Mark lui avaient tellement reproché la mort de leur mère. Sam avait fini par lui pardonner mais cette épreuve aurait rouvert ce qu'ils avaient mis tant d'années à combler, grâce à Selmak.


	6. Chapter 6

La réunion avec Lizzie avait fini par un déjeuner très tardif au mess. Landry y était allé aussi mais ne trouva ni Sam, ni Teal'c. Il apprit qu'ils étaient passé en coup de vent environ une heure avant.  
_-"Dany, je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?"_  
_-"Oui, avec plaisir Lizzie"_ répondit Daniel.  
_-"Pourquoi Sammy Chérie a réagi comme ça en me voyant ?"_ demanda tristement Lizzie.  
_-"Je sais que la perte de sa mère l'a beaucoup touchée"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"J'ai eu peur un instant qu'elle n'ait été en colère après sa propre mère et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été dure avec moi."_  
_-"Sam est une femme très douce et gentille. Elle est profondément marquée par la disparition de sa mère, elle ne réagit jamais comme ça."_  
Les autres personnes à table essayaient de parler d'autre chose entre eux, par respect pour la vie privée de Sam.  
_-"Qui l'a élevée ?"_ continua Lizzie, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cette Sam.  
_-"Jacob. Il s'est occupé d'elle et de Mark. Il devait venir vous chercher mais il a été pris au travail et vous êtes rentrée en taxi. C'est comme ça que vous... enfin qu'elle est morte ! Mais ils l'ont mal vécu et lui en ont tenu rigueur"_ dit Daniel, perdu entre les réalités, ne sachant pas comment lui parler de son alter ego.  
Lizzie comprenait mieux la réaction de Sam.  
_-"Au fait, pourquoi Sammy Chérie ?"_ demanda Mitchell, un brin curieux.  
_-"Parce que Jacob l'appelait comme ça quand elle était enfant, quand elle lui posait des questions et qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. C'était une enfant curieuse et passionnée par la science. Et le surnom est resté."_  
_-"C'est mignon !"_ répondit Mitchell.  
_-"Mais ne t'avise pas de l'appeler comme ça, je doute qu'elle accepte..."_ prévint Daniel.  
_-"Votre Jacob l'appelle comme ça aussi ?"_ demanda Lizzie.  
_-"Je ne sais pas vraiment"_ répondit Daniel. _"Mais au fait, comment avez-vous obtenu la technologie des Tollans ?"_  
_-"Ils ont accepté de devenir nos alliés et nous ont offert certaines technologies, dont celle de pouvoir traverser les murs. Ils nous ont aussi conseillé d'envoyer le chat avant de venir."_  
Daniel grimaça et fut reconnaissant que Jack n'ait pas entendu ça. Il s'était battu avec eux pour obtenir des armes défensives et ça lui avait toujours été refusé, en raison du retard technologique de la Terre. Après le déjeuner, Landry entreprit de faire visiter le SGC à Lizzie. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du labo de Sam et Landry frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Landry fronça les sourcils et passa son chemin.  
Sam était allée s'allonger un peu dans ses quartiers, sur les conseils de Teal'c. Elle dormait peu depuis le départ de Jack et ça se sentait. Landry raccompagna Lizzie en salle de briefing, pour qu'elle puisse lire les rapports de mission. Il la laissa aux bons soins de Daniel, son protégé. Daniel lui lut les dossiers et les commenta en même temps.  
_-"Je pense que la différence vient de la mort de Râ chez vous"_ dit Lizzie.  
_-"Oui et le retour d'Ernest chez vous. Après Râ, c'est Apophis qui nous a causé le plus de problèmes"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Et lui aussi vous l'avez éradiqué ?"_  
_-"Oui mais lui, ça n'a pas été de la tarte !"_  
_-"Bon, et qui est Jack alors ?"_  
Daniel lui parla de Jack O'Neill, le leader de SG1 puis le chef de la base et surtout, Jack son ami.  
_-"Tu as une théorie sur son absence dans mon monde, dans la stratégie en tout cas ?"_ demanda Lizzie.  
_-"Chez nous, c'est l'armée qui gère la porte des étoiles. Jack était colonel à l'époque et... peut-être que certaines choses ne sont pas arrivées dans votre monde comme ici. La preuve avec la mort de Sam..."_  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre Jack ?"_ demanda doucement Lizzie, se doutant qu'un drame était survenu.  
_-"Son fils s'est tué avec son arme de service. Il était au bord du suicide mais il s'est accordé une nouvelle chance. Il a pris sur lui, enfouis son chagrin et décidé de se battre pour les autres."_  
_-"C'est ton amant ?"_  
_-"Quoi ? Mais non !"_  
_-"Tu sors avec qui ? Cameron ? Teal'c ?"_  
_-"Euh..."_ dit Daniel, mal à l'aise_. "Je ne sors avec personne en ce moment et pas avec des hommes. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?"_  
_-"Chez moi, tu vis avec Mark et vous avez adopté une petite fille."_


	7. Chapter 7

La Samantha de Daniel était arrivée à la porte de Landry quand elle avait vu Daniel et Lizzie en grande conversation. Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'était cachée dans l'angle du couloir pour écouter leurs voix, sa voix. Elle avait entendu le passage concernant la vie commune de Daniel avec Mark. Elle sourit doucement à cette idée puis elle frappa à la porte du général.  
_-"Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur ?"_  
_-"Oui colonel, entrez et fermez la porte"_ dit doucement Landry.  
Sam prit place dans un fauteuil, suite à l'invitation du général.  
_-"Lizzie s'est servi de la porte des étoiles pour établir un vortex vers une réalité parallèle. Je voulais votre avis là-dessus."_  
_-"Hum, a priori si la porte nous permet de voyager dans l'espace et dans le temps, il me semble tout à fait possible d'établir des connexions avec d'autres univers parallèles..."_  
_-"Et comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, si c'est vraiment possible, pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas découvert avant ?"_  
_-"Parce que nous ne savons pas tout à propos de la porte et de la physique quantique. J'effectue beaucoup de recherches à ce sujet mais je pense n'avoir découvert qu'un infime partie des applications possibles de la porte. Cela s'inscrit dans un schéma bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au début du programme ! C'est... astronomique, vous n'avez pas idée !"_ s'emporta Sam, passionnée par son travail.  
_-"Non je n'ai pas idée mais la migraine que ça me cause me donne un aperçu !"_ grogna Landry.  
Sam pouffa de rire face à la mine perdue du général. Il lui rappelait son prédécesseur quand il avait cette tête. Sam s'empêcha de penser à Lui... et Landry l'y aida en reprenant la parole.  
_-"Je voudrais que vous discutiez avec elle, pour en savoir plus à ce sujet."_  
_-"Non, je... je ne peux pas, monsieur !"_  
_-"Colonel, ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner !"_ dit Landry en haussant un peu le ton, une première avec Carter.  
_-"Monsieur, non je vous en prie, ne me forcez pas à faire ça"_ dit Sam, désemparée.  
_-"Colonel Carter, j'imagine que la situation n'est pas facile pour vous mais nous devons découvrir comment elle a fait pour arriver ici et surtout, comment nous prémunir de ce genre d'intrusions..."_  
_-"L'iris reste notre meilleure défense, sauf si on utilise les appareils des Tollans ou les technologies Asgard mais... pour le reste, Daniel peut lui poser des questions et me transmettre les réponses !"_  
_-"Il n'y a que vous qui soyez assez au fait de ce genre de chose pour poser les bonnes questions. Et ça commence immédiatement !"_  
Landry commençait à se fâcher et Sam se leva pour lui faire face.  
_-"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon général, je refuse de passer du temps avec cette femme !"_  
_-"Très bien ! Je vous mets aux arrêts pour le week-end. J'espère que vous mettrez ce temps à profit pour méditer sur votre comportement et votre implication dans le programme !"_  
Landry appela les officiers de sécurité et fit enfermer Sam. Elle reconnaissait la cellule dans laquelle elle avait été emprisonnée : c'est celle de Jolinar.

Daniel avait été témoin de la scène, tout comme Lizzie. Ils avaient vu Landry sortir de son bureau pour appeler les gardes et assisté au départ de Sam, la tête haute. Daniel la connaissait assez pour savoir que son comportement n'était pas normal. Jamais Sam ne discutait un ordre direct, sans une bonne raison. Généralement, quand elle remettait en cause une demande de sa hiérarchie, elle avait toujours gain de cause. Là, si Landry la faisait enfermer, Daniel devait découvrir pourquoi. Il demanda à Lizzie de l'attendre dans la salle et il entra d'office dans le bureau, sans attendre la réponse du général.  
_-"Général, pourquoi faites-vous enfermer Sam ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'elle a refusé d'obéir à mes ordres !"_  
_-"Qui étaient ?"_  
_-"De parler avec Lizzie pour comprendre comment utiliser la porte pour les voyages à travers les univers parallèles."_  
_-"Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ma parole !"_ s'emporta Daniel. _"Elle voit une femme qui aurait pu être sa mère arriver ici et vous, vous lui demander de passer du temps avec elle, ravivant encore un peu plus sa souffrance !"_  
_-"Docteur Jackson, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Sachez cependant que j'estime que nous devons absolument en savoir plus sur ce genre de voyage !"_  
_-"Bien évidemment, mais pas au détriment de vos hommes !"_  
Le ton montait et Teal'c finit par arriver pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien.  
_-"Un problème ici, messieurs ?"_ demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.  
_-"Oui, Landry a demandé à Sam de travailler avec Lizzie mais quand elle a refusé, il l'a mise aux arrêts !"_ dit Daniel, hors de lui.  
_-"Je vais vous demander de quitter la base avant que je ne vous jette également en cellule !"_ dit Landry à Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie fut installée à l'étage des invités, avec le chat qui semblait assez à l'aise au SGC. La journée avait été rude pour elle aussi et elle ne fut pas mécontente de pouvoir s'allonger un peu. Elle pensa à sa propre fille disparue trop tôt et essayait de trouver dans le visage de Sam des similitudes. Elle était belle mais triste. Lizzie comprit que la mort tragique de sa mère avait vraiment éprouvé la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas vu d'alliance à sa main gauche mais elle espérait que Sam avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que Sam soit brisée au point de ne pouvoir se construire une vie parfaite mais quelque chose lui disait que cette femme travaillait trop dur et que ça cachait un traumatisme. Elle s'endormit la tête pleine de questions.  
Jack arriva au SGC quinze minutes après l'appel de Landry, qui lui avait seulement demandé de venir vite, parler du cas Carter. Jack n'aimait pas cela. Daniel était arrivé de mauvaise humeur chez lui puis lui avait annoncé un problème avec Sam et maintenant, ça.  
_-"Jack !"_ dit Landry d'un ton las, en se levant pour saluer son ami.  
_-"Hank"_ dit juste Jack, mécontent d'avance.  
_-"Assieds-toi, nous devons parler."_  
_-"Explique-moi vite alors, je ne suis pas patient !"_  
Landry jeta un coup d'œil à Jack et réalisa en effet qu'il avait la tête du O'Neill qui allait faire un massacre. Jack s'installa en face de Landry, dans un fauteuil confortable, sachant que ça risquait de durer. Landry lui raconta rapidement les événements de la journée pour finir sur l'arrestation de Carter. Jack avait écouté le récit en silence, retenant difficilement sa stupeur mais réagit à la fin.  
_-"Tu as fait quoi ?"_ hurla Jack.  
_-"Je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle a refusé d'obéir à mon ordre. Je me dois de faire respecter les consignes, même quand il s'agit d'elle, Jack ! Elle n'est pas exempte du protocole !"_  
_-"Et elle le sait. Tu ne crois pas que lui demander de s'impliquer directement c'était maladroit ?"_  
_-"Jack, je sais que tu aurais fait autrement avec Carter mais je ne suis pas toi !"_  
_-"Oui, je le constate ! Sans parler de moi, Hammond s'est toujours inquiété de notre bien-être autant physique que psychologique avant de nous envoyer affronter ce genre de situation ! Parce que, crois-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est face à un problème de ce genre !"_  
Jack se leva furieux et quitta le bureau de Landry. Celui-ci savait où Jack se rendait et ne le suivit pas. Jack arriva à l'étage des détentions et salua un jeune garde, qui ne le reconnut pas.  
_-"Sergent, vous allez me laisser rentrer sinon, je vous jure de vous envoyer en Sibérie !"_  
Sam sursauta en entendant la voix de Jack dans le couloir. Elle était à la fois heureuse et terrifiée à l'idée de le voir. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de son comportement mais elle le verrait, même quelques secondes. Le sergent ne sembla pas vouloir obtempérer, Jack éleva encore la voix.  
_-"Je suis le général Jack O'Neill, normalement, si vous avez bien fait vos devoirs, ce nom doit vous dire quelque chose. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais vous l'apprendre !"_  
Le sergent Siler, qui avait entendu les éclats de voix, accéléra le pas. Il avait apporté un plateau pour le colonel Carter et arriva en plein coeur de la crise.  
_-"Sergent, c'est bon, laissez le général entrer et aller prendre de nouveaux ordres auprès de votre officier supérieur"_ déclara Siler.  
Il savait que Jack allait faire sortir Sam, donc plus besoin de garde devant la porte.  
_-"Merci Siler"_ dit Jack, reconnaissant. _"Rapportez ça au mess, on n'en aura pas besoin."_  
Siler quitta le couloir. Jack entra dans la pièce sombre et Sam se leva pour le saluer. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines et elle avait presque oublié à quel point il était beau. Pourtant, elle se souvenait de chacun de ses traits, chaque courbe de son profil, chaque marque visible sur sa peau... Elle connaissait son visage par cœur, mieux que le sien et pourtant, l'avoir en face lui avait coupé le souffle. Il était si beau que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.  
_-"Bonsoir mon général"_ dit-elle, émue.  
_-"Repos Carter !"_ dit-il en soupirant.  
Cette femme était désespérante, selon lui. Il voulait profiter de la situation pour avoir une vraie conversation avec elle. Jack tira une chaise et s'assit face à elle. Elle prit place sur sa couchette et attendit que le couperet tombe.  
_-"Carter, vous savez que si j'ai pris ce poste à Washington, c'était pour nous permettre d'être ensemble, sans craindre la cour martiale..."_  
_-"Monsieur, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant."_  
_-"Pas de chance pour toi, Carter, tu es enfermée ici et à défaut de parler, tu vas écouter"_ dit Jack avec un sourire, sans se laisser distraire par l'évidente détresse de Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack était resté immobile quelques instants, les bras sur le dossier de la chaise, sur laquelle il était assis à l'envers, les jambes écartées de chaque côté. Sam plia ses jambes pour pouvoir poser ses bras sur ses genoux et cacher son visage.  
_-"J'imagine ce que tu as dû te dire quand j'ai décidé de partir mais tu n'as pas voulu m'entendre à l'époque. J'ai gardé ma maison ici, pour rentrer tous les week-ends te rejoindre. Tu ne prends pas de vacances mais au cas où, j'ai toujours une feuille de congés dans mon tiroir, pour poser les mêmes dates que toi. Je reçois une copie de chaque rapport de mission et je les lis tous soigneusement pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Carter, si je suis parti c'est pour que nous n'ayons pas à abandonner nos postes respectifs. Nous nous sommes battus pour en arriver là, c'était le seul moyen de nous préserver."_  
Sam releva la tête suite à la déclaration de Jack. Elle se débattait intérieurement pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et elle fut submergée par une vague inconnue. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses. Sa tête et son cœur se battaient, elle ne savait plus qui écouter.  
Jack croisa son regard triste.  
_-"Rentre avec moi Sam, tu me parleras de ce que tu veux et si je peux t'aider, saches que ma promesse tient toujours"_ lui dit-il, d'une voix calme et posée, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
Sam hocha tout doucement la tête mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack. Il quitta la pièce pour faire ouvrir la cellule. Le sergent de garde qui passait par là ne fit aucune histoire, reconnaissant le général. Jack tendit le bras dans la cellule et Sam se leva, pour le suivre. Il passa une main dans son dos pour la guider. A la lumière crue des néons, elle avait l'air fatiguée, abattue et amaigrie. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son soutien. Ils remontèrent à la surface sans que Sam ne change de tenue. Il l'invita à monter en voiture et ils rentrèrent chez lui. La maison était vide, Teal'c et Daniel étaient partis et avaient utilisé la clef de secours pour fermer derrière eux. Jack déverrouilla sa maison et Sam entra. Elle resta debout dans le couloir, attendant d'être autorisée à entrer plus avant.  
_-"Sam, fais comme chez toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens !"_ dit Jack, agacé.  
Sam s'installa dans un fauteuil et se couvrit du plaid qui reposait sur le dossier. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, mais elle était frigorifiée. Jack était dans la cuisine, lui préparant un thé. Il se servit une bière et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle ne voulait rien manger et Jack ne la força pas, même s'il devait reconnaître que ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.  
_-"Merci mon général, pour le thé et... l'évasion."_  
_-"Mais de rien Carter, ça faisait un moment que je nous avais pas trouvé enfermée quelque part !"_ dit-il, utilisant le vouvoiement par accident.  
Sam sourit alors qu'elle soufflait dans sa tasse pour faire refroidir le liquide chaud.  
_-"Alors, vas-tu te décider à me parler ?"_  
_-"De quoi ?"_  
_-"De nous, de Lizzie... Je ne sais pas, mais vide ton sac !"_  
Sam inspira un grand coup, chassant ses larmes naissantes. Elle devait parler, il fallait que ça sorte, même si ses idées n'étaient pas claires.  
_-"Hum, depuis sa disparition, je ne cesse de voir le départ de mes proches comme un nouvel abandon. Je suis déchirée de part en part. Après la mort de Papa, je me suis dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'un être cher me quittait. Avec ce que nous avons vécu, j'étais persuadée que vous seriez toujours à mes côtés, après cette promesse. Je vous ai laissé prendre un peu plus de place dans mon cœur, jusque-là déjà bien rempli de Jack O'Neill et au final, j'ai dû ramasser les morceaux. J'ai été trop confiante dans notre relation."_  
_-"Sam, je..."_  
Mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire. Le général obéit alors au colonel.  
_-"Je sais aujourd'hui pourquoi, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'on aurait dû en parler avant que vous ne décidiez de partir à l'autre bout du pays, sans moi."_  
Sam fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé et Jack réalisa son erreur. Il aurait dû l'aviser de la proposition au lieu de décider seul.  
_-"Je commence à peine à me remettre de tous ces changements et voici que la porte est activée et que Schrödinger passe à travers l'iris. J'ai cru que... Narim allait passer la porte mais j'ai réalisé ensuite qu'il était mort, comme son chat d'ailleurs. Quand elle a suivi, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Elle lui ressemble tellement, même avec des années en plus. C'est tellement dur de la voir ici, en vie alors que moi, j'ai tout perdu. Je me demande si je ne porte pas la poisse à ceux qui m'aiment !"_  
_-"Si je peux me permettre, Carter, c'est la vie. Tu n'es pas responsable du sort des autres. Ne te met pas ce genre d'idées en tête, ça n'avance à rien, sauf à te faire plus de mal !"_


	10. Chapter 10

Il la regardait et voyait sa douce et belle Carter, brisée. Il ignorait comment recoller les morceaux. Il commençait à comprendre le fond du problème concernant Lizzie, là il pouvait l'aider. Pour ce qui était de leur relation, seul le temps pourrait guérir sa blessure et restaurer la confiance perdue. Sachant combien il était fautif, il serait patient.  
_-"Comment travailler avec elle, sachant ce qu'elle représente pour moi, l'aider à sauver son monde et la voir me quitter après, encore !"_ dit Sam.  
Cette fois, les larmes eurent raison de sa volonté et elle céda. Jack s'agenouilla face à elle. Il caressa son visage et la força à le regarder, en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index plié. Il prit sa tasse de l'autre main pour la poser sur la table basse.  
_-"C'est une copie, qui lui ressemble beaucoup certes mais ce n'est pas ta mère. Vous allez parler, tu vas découvrir une autre femme, tu vas sûrement t'attacher à elle mais elle ne peut pas la remplacer. Tu te souviens des entités de P3X-562 ? J'ai dû renvoyer un Charlie par la porte des étoiles alors que j'aurais préféré le garder avec moi, quitter le programme et vivre ma vie."_  
Jack marqua une pause, suite à la douloureuse confession.  
_-"Tu vas t'attacher à elle, obligatoirement mais elle n'est pas celle qui t'a mis au monde. Elle est forcément différente, premièrement parce qu'elle est arrivée ici grâce à la porte."_  
Il passa ses deux mains sur la tête de Sam et l'attira à lui. Elle posa son front sur son épaule, profitant de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Sam passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de Jack.  
_-"Tu es une scientifique, la plus brillante des astrophysiciennes que je connaisse ! Vois ça comme une expérience. Prends ça avec le recul clinique dont tu fais preuve pour le reste !"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force..."_  
_-"Tu as cette force en toi, j'en suis persuadé. Tu n'abandonnes jamais. Tu te souviens tout ce que tu as mis en oeuvre pour me retrouver sur Edora et quand j'ai disparu avec Meybourne ? Utilise cette rage pour avancer. Dis-toi que dans un autre monde, une Samantha Carter attend le retour de sa Lizzie !"_  
_-"Je finis par croire que je suis moins forte que tu ne le penses. Je suis sûre que c'est ton énergie qui me poussait à aller toujours plus loin mais depuis que tu es parti, je me sens démunie."_  
_-"On a passé de nombreuses années côte à côte, c'est normal que tu te sentes perdue, jetée dans le grand bain, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Par ailleurs, tu as géré SG1 d'une main de maître et je sais que tu fais du bon boulot avec Mitchell. Tu es déterminée mais tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi."_  
Il était plus simple pour elle de remettre en question toutes ses certitudes scientifiques et ses connaissances plutôt que de reconnaître sa propre valeur. Jack le savait depuis le début mais elle avait fait ses preuves, obtenant des promotions et des médailles en récompense de son travail et son implication. Il était fier de sa protégée, du chemin parcouru à ses côtés. Elle lui avait sûrement plus apporté que le contraire mais elle refuserait toujours de l'admettre. Il se leva et lui tendit la main, elle le suivit dans sa chambre. Elle resta un moment sur le seuil, pas très sûre de la conduite à tenir.  
_-"Allonge-toi un instant j'arrive"_ dit-il, en caressant ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce.  
Il revint après quelques secondes avec une couverture supplémentaire. Sam était assise sur le bord du lit, face à la fenêtre, observant le ciel dégagé et plein d'étoiles. C'était le côté du lit qu'elle avait occupé, les nuits où elle était restée avec lui. Jack retira ses vêtements, pour ne garder qu'un t-shirt et un caleçon. Il se glissa sous les draps.  
_-"Il fait meilleur sous les couvertures tu sais"_ dit-il, pour la sortir de sa torpeur.  
_-"Jack, je suis si fatiguée."_  
_-"Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu seras mieux une fois allongée au chaud. Mais si tu veux dormir assise au bord du lit, ça m'est égal."_  
Elle était si désirable mais si fragile que Jack ne voulut pas la brusquer ou profiter de la situation. Sam sourit et retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon de treillis. Elle conserva le reste, trop frigorifiée. Elle se glissa sous la couette, restant de son côté du lit et respira la bonne odeur qui se dégageait du lit. Les draps sentaient bon le linge propre, avec légère odeur ambrée de Jack. Elle était entendue sur le dos, fixant le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée allongée comme ça mais Jack lui murmura, dans son sommeil : _"Dors, Carter..."_  
Il se tourna sur le côté et replongea dans ses rêves. Sam le suivit.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack se réveilla à l'aube, trouvant Sam collée à lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il sourit et caressa son visage. Elle gémit mais il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lève si tôt, elle avait besoin de repos.  
_-"Dors ma puce, je vais courir un peu."_  
Sam le laissa partir et s'enroula dans la couette pour se rendormir. Il était rare qu'elle traîne au lit quand il se levait mais la fatigue avait gagné le combat ce matin-là. Quand Jack rentra plus tard, la maison était silencieuse. Il se doucha rapidement et entra dans sa chambre. La boule formée par la couette laissait deviner un corps humain enfoui. Il grimpa sur le lit avec précaution et chercha l'entrée du tunnel.  
_-"Alors la marmotte ? On se sent mieux ce matin ?"_ demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant la peau du visage de Sam.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il caressa délicatement les joues de Sam, effaçant toute trace de sommeil. Elle gémit de bien-être en s'étirant. Cet homme avait des vertus apaisantes.  
_-"Je n'avais pas dormi comme ça depuis des mois..."_ avoua-t-elle.  
En réalité, depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble. Ils avaient dû se dire la même chose car ils approchèrent leurs visages en même temps, un geste instinctif. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment précis était d'une absolue perfection. Il était pur, chargé d'amour, débarrassé de toute pression. La juste démonstration de tendresse et d'affection d'un homme envers une femme. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack put lire dans les yeux de Sam la portée de ses sentiments et ça le gonfla à bloc pour la journée.  
_-"Allez, lèves-toi ma puce, on va manger un morceau"_ dit Jack, quittant l'écrin moelleux.  
Il descendit à la cuisine pendant que Sam ouvrait le tiroir de sa commode pour lui emprunter un t-shirt. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva des affaires à elle dans ledit tiroir. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait passé quelques jours chez lui et qu'elle avait jeté ses vêtements dans la corbeille de linge sale. Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila une tenue propre. Elle trouva Jack assis au salon, devant un café avec son journal.  
_-"Je me disais qu'on devrait aller faire quelques courses, non ?"_ proposa-t-il.  
_-"Moi je me disais que je devrais aller au SGC..."_  
_-"Il est encore tôt. On va aller se balader et on ira voir Hank en début d'après-midi."_  
_-"Tu vas me traîner au supermarché un samedi matin ? Là où tout le monde pourrait nous voir ?"_  
_-"J'ai payé ta caution en quelque sorte, tu es à moi pour le week-end, je ne te lâche pas !"_ dit Jack en riant.  
Il l'emmena en effet remplir son frigo. Jack lui avait pris la main dans la voiture et s'en saisit à nouveau dans le magasin.  
_-"Jack, tu es obligé de faire ça ?"_  
_-"Quoi, tu as honte ?"_  
_-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! C'est juste que je trouve ça risqué."_  
Jack arrêta de marcher pour la fixer.  
_-"Je te signale que je ne suis plus ton supérieur. Donc si je veux faire ça"_ il l'embrassa sur la bouche._ "Je peux !"_  
Jack avait un grand sourire sur le visage suite à sa prestation. Sam avait un air ébahi sur le sien. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'assurance de Jack.  
_-"Bien entendu, ça n'est pas valable au SGC ou en tenue officielle !"_  
Sam lui sourit et continua d'avancer dans les rayons. Ils finirent leurs courses et rentrèrent chez Jack. Sam n'ayant pas de téléphone, puisqu'elle avait quitté la base sans passer par son casier, le SGC appela sur celui de Jack, dans l'espoir de la trouver.  
_-"Bonjour Harriman"_ dit Jack quand l'officier s'était présenté. _"Oui, elle est à côté de moi, je vous la passe !"_  
Sam lui jeta un regard courroucé et prit le portable qu'il lui tendait.  
_-"Bonjour sergent. Je peux être là dans une vingtaine de minutes je pense"_ déclara-t-elle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack.  
Il acquiesça, non sans un grand soupir de désespoir. Il rangea le reste des courses et attrapa ses clefs. Au moment où il se gara, Sam proposa de le retrouver chez lui en fin de journée.  
_-"Je reste avec toi. J'ai promis d'être là et cette épreuve fait partie de la promesse !" _  
Jack embrassa les doigts délicats de Sam dans sa main et la lâcha pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Ils croisèrent beaucoup d'officiers et les coups d'œil se faisaient insistants jusqu'à ce que Jack écrase tout le monde avec son regard furieux. Tout le monde avait peur de lui depuis le premier jour et on le savait particulièrement chatouilleux en ce qui concernait le colonel Carter. Sam se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de ça mais se composa un visage neutre.


	12. Chapter 12

Landry était dans son bureau et attendait l'ouragan O'Neill dans son bureau sous peu. Comme il connaissait bien Jack, il savait qu'il valait mieux baiser la tête et encaisser plutôt que de l'attaquer sur la libération de Carter. L'arrivée du général se fit avec toute la discrétion dont Jack était capable quand il était fâché : aucune ! Le ton monta vite entre les deux hommes, Jack n'ayant pas eu la chance de vider son sac la veille trop désireux de voir et de libérer Sam.  
Jack l'avait laissée à son labo, après s'être changés, lui disant qu'il devait voir Hank avant. Elle avait rangé fébrilement les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau en attendant d'être convoquée chez son supérieur. Le téléphone sonna et Harriman lui demanda de venir rejoindre les généraux. Au loin, elle entendait le rire des deux hommes. Ils avaient fait la paix et Sam espérait, sans trop y croire, que ça s'appliquerait aussi à elle. Elle se présenta à la porte de Landry et il l'invita à entrer.  
_-"Bonjour mon général. Je tenais à m'excuser pour..."_  
_-"N'en parlons plus colonel"_ dit Landry, en balayant ses mots avec sa main et un grand sourire._ "Vous êtes disposée à parler avec Lizzie, pour en savoir plus sur la porte et ses secrets ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur."_  
_-"Bien, bien, bien. On doit aussi trouver comment les sortir de leur crise avec Râ mais le général O'Neill va passer quelque temps avec nous, à travailler là-dessus."_  
Sam ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Jack, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, une jambe pliée sur son genou et un bras tendu sur son dossier.  
_-"Bon, je vais faire venir Lizzie et vous allez vous entretenir avec elle. Le docteur Jackson n'est pas encore arrivé, vous pourrez consulter ses notes en attendant"_ déclara Landry en donnant le bloc de papier à Sam.  
Jack se leva et escorta Sam dans la salle de briefing. La jeune femme s'installa à sa place habituelle et lu rapidement les pattes de mouche griffonnées par son ami.  
_-"Il est archéologue et ça lui va bien, il écrit des hiéroglyphes ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous arriviez à lire ça !"_ dit Jack, debout derrière Sam, lisant par-dessus son épaule.  
_-"Question d'habitude ! Et il n'écrit comme ça que quand le sujet le passionne et qu'il essaye de tout noter, monsieur"_ expliqua Sam.  
Elle essayait d'afficher un calme et une sérénité qu'elle était loin de ressentir.  
_-"Quand on parle du loup ! Salut Dany Boy !"_ dit joyeusement Jack.  
Daniel lui rendit son sourire et passa une main amicale dans le dos de Sam, forçant Jack à s'écarter d'elle.  
_-"Salut Sam ! Tu vas bien ?"_ demanda Daniel, inquiet pour la jeune femme et un peu surpris de la trouver libre. Il se dit cependant que la présence de Jack devait y être pour quelque chose.  
_-"Hum... je fais aller. Merci, Daniel"_ répondit-elle, un timide sourire pour son ami.  
Lizzie arriva accompagnée d'un garde et Daniel se dirigea vers elle pour l'accueillir.  
_-"Bonjour Lizzie, vous avez bien dormi ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
Lizzie lui sourit en hochant la tête. Sam et Jack étaient ravis d'avoir Daniel avec eux dans la pièce, ses qualités de diplomate servant toujours dans les situations critiques ou embarrassantes. Jack voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme mais retint son geste, le lieu était mal choisi. Elle se leva tout de même de son siège, pour faire face à ce qui allait suivre. Daniel se tourna vers le couple et vit Sam souffler discrètement.  
_-"Lizzie, je voudrais vous présenter le général Jack O'Neill. Vous connaissez déjà le colonel Carter..."_  
Lizzie hésita un instant mais tendit sa main droite à Sam, pour la serrer. La jeune femme lui rendit son salut et Lizzie fit de même avec Jack. Le petit groupe s'installa autour de la table et Jack décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.  
_-"Madame, nous sommes tout à fait disposés à vous aider à enrayer la menace Goa'uld mais avant, nous aimerions en savoir plus sur les voyages... comment pourrait-on dire ça, Carter ?"_  
_-"Interdimensionnel, monsieur."_  
_-"Voilà"_ dit Jack, ravi de l'intervention parfaite de Sam.  
_-"Avec plaisir mais je pense que ceci devrait répondre à toutes vos questions"_ dit Lizzie en sortant un carnet avec une couverture en cuir de sa poche.  
Elle le donna à Sam, consciente qu'elle était là pour ça. Elle avait compris que c'était une jeune femme dotée d'une intelligence remarquable. Sam ouvrit le carnet et reconnut l'écriture familière de Catherine Langford.  
_-"C'est Catherine qui a écrit ça ?"_ demanda-t-elle surprise.  
_-"Oui, je travaille avec elle et Ernest sur le projet."_  
Sam l'observa avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Daniel n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui expliquer en détail les différences entre leurs mondes.  
_-"J'ai d'autres notes, plus... personnelles Sam. Tout ce qui concerne les vies privées de nos alter ego sont là"_ dit Daniel, en montrant son propre journal de bord.  
Sam hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture.


	13. Chapter 13

Son visage s'éclairait à mesure que Sam tournait les pages jaunies par le temps.  
_-"Je dois absolument faire des copies de ça, c'est fascinant !"_ déclara-t-elle finalement.  
Elle se tourna vers Jack et voulut lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.  
_-"Non non non ! Faites-moi grâce des détails Carter je vous en prie ! Peut-on passer directement au passage qui dit que vous pouvez inverser le processus ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur."_  
_-"Oui, quoi ? Vous pouvez inverser ça ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur."_  
Lizzie les observait et remarqua immédiatement le lien qui les unissait. Elle ne dit rien mais croisa le regard de Daniel.  
_-"Bon très bien, passons au plan pour éradiquer Râ ! Encore !"_ soupira Jack.  
_-"J'ai lu que vous aviez été héroïque, général, lors de cette première mission. Racontez-moi ça"_ invita doucement Lizzie.  
Jack se perdit un moment dans les yeux bleus de la femme à côté de lui. Les mêmes yeux, la même expression de douceur quand Carter s'adressait à lui. C'était troublant, même pour Jack. Sam les regardait du coin de l'oeil, en prenant un air affairé, le nez dans les notes de Catherine. Daniel n'était pas dupe mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait à tromper. Jack s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre, mal à l'aise suite à sa demande.  
_-"Héroïque n'abusons pas. Et je n'étais pas seul. C'était un travail d'équipe. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ignore si on va pouvoir remettre ça cette fois. Il connait vos capacités si j'ai bien saisi donc je ne compte pas sur l'effet de surprise."_  
_-"Je ne serais pas si catégorique Jack"_ déclara Daniel._ "Il sait que les humains de la Terre ont trouvé la porte et qu'ils l'utilisent, mais il ne s'attend sans doute pas à ce qu'ils se rebellent."_  
_-"Daniel, notre regretté Râ avait fait abolir l'écriture pour empêcher le peuple d'Abydos de se révolter comme nos ancêtres égyptiens. Je suppose que celui-là pense à la même chose !"_  
_-"D'autant que si on active la porte, il le sait !"_ dit Lizzie.  
_-"Comment ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Il laisse ses gardes en permanence devant, pour nous empêcher d'aller voir les esclaves de ce monde."_  
Jack, Sam et Daniel échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient vécu pire ou presque.  
_-"Bon, ça on gère !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Mission Abydos II ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"J'en ai bien peur ! Mais ça tombe bien, Carter n'avait pas pu venir la première fois !"_  
_-"Attendez, qui a parlé d'y aller ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Puisque l'armée les a lâché sur ce coup-là, j'ai proposé à Hank d'envoyer SG1 pour les aider. Ils n'auront qu'à nous renvoyer après"_ dit Jack, cherchant l'approbation de Lizzie du regard.  
_-"Très bien monsieur, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_ demandèrent Jack et Daniel.  
_-"Vous vous souvenez du docteur Carter et de l'entropie en cascade ?"_  
Sam jeta un regard appuyé à Jack, qui se senti très mal à l'aise et fixa un point invisible à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
_-"Hum, Sam..."_ commença Daniel. _"J'ai bien peur d'être le seul à ne pouvoir y aller."_  
Sam le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas au courant des détails de la vie de Lizzie. Daniel du puiser dans son courage pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Sam.  
_-"La fille de Lizzie est morte avec son père dans un accident de voiture. Ils ne connaissent pas Jack et je ne parle pas de Teal'c..."_  
Sam fit un effort surhumain pour garder un visage de marbre. Pas de docteur Carter cette fois, pas de double aussi passionnée qu'elle pour son travail... Pas de rivale non plus, songea-t-elle finalement. L'ombre du docteur Carter du miroir plana un instant au-dessus de leur tête mais s'enfuit quand Sam secoua la tête.  
_-"Où suis-je ? Ne me dites pas que je suis mort une fois de plus !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Je ne sais pas général. Personne n'a jamais parlé de vous. Il a dû se passer quelque chose dans sa vie pour qu'il ne rejoigne pas le programme."_  
_-"C'est assez étonnant en fait !"_ déclara Daniel, pensant à voix haute.  
Les trois têtes convergèrent vers lui et il fut obligé d'expliquer sa pensée.  
_-"Dans tous les mondes où nous sommes allés, il y avait une version de vous deux, mort ou vivant. Là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont dans le programme et pourtant, Lizzie et Catherine ont choisi notre monde pour ses similitudes avec le leur..."_  
_-"De toute façon, on sera fixé au bout de 48 heures. S'il existe une version de lui dans le monde de Lizzie, le général va ressentir les effets du dérèglement cellulaire"_ déclara Sam.  
Jack grimaça à cette idée.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack convoqua Harriman et lui fit la liste du matériel dont il aurait besoin pour aller combattre Râ, à nouveau. Sam lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait prendre autant de chose que pouvait porter un MALP, car elle comptait en prendre un avec eux.  
_-"J'en ai marre de lui botter les fesses à celui-là ! Ça va être la seconde fois !"_ dit Jack en parlant de Râ, après le départ du sergent.  
_-"Troisième !"_ corrigea Daniel.  
Jack et Sam le regardèrent un peu surpris.  
_-"Oui, si on prend en compte la cassette trouvée avec l'EPPZ..."_ expliqua Daniel, à demi-mots.  
_-"Ah oui, mais ça personne ne s'en souvient... donc ça ne compte pas !"_ dit Jack.  
Il se leva en s'étirant et invita les autres à le suivre au mess. L'heure du déjeuner était passée et il avait faim. Sam n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à Lizzie, sauf cas de force majeure. Ils s'installèrent à une table, sous les regards ahuris des militaires présents. La ressemblance entre Lizzie et Sam était frappante, de plus la présence de Jack à leurs côtés ne passait pas inaperçue. Il ne venait presque plus au SGC et quand c'était le cas, il ne restait jamais.  
_-"Samantha, pouvez-vous me parler un peu de vous ?"_ demanda doucement Lizzie, ne souhaitant pas brusquer la jeune femme.  
Sam senti le regard bienveillant de Jack sur elle et ça lui donna la force de répondre.  
_-"J'ai suivi les traces de mon père dans l'armée de l'air. Je suis titulaire d'un doctorat en astrophysique et j'ai travaillé sur les nanotechnologies avant d'entrer dans le programme. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout."_  
_-"Votre père est-il toujours vivant ?"_  
_-"Non, il est mort il y a peu de temps."_  
_-"Oh, je suis navrée."_  
Sam n'ajouta rien mais regarda Lizzie dans les yeux. Elle avait le même regard pénétrant que sa propre mère et c'était vraiment déstabilisant. Sam se demandait si son regard à elle était aussi profond. Elle poserait la question à Jack.  
_-"Et de votre côté ? Mark va bien ?"_  
_-"Oui très bien. Lui et Daniel sont si heureux ensemble, avec leur petite fille."_  
Jack avala sa part de tarte aux pommes de travers.  
_-"Daniel ? Avec Mark ?"_  
Jack voulait la confirmation d'avoir bien saisi.  
_-"Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, Jack !"_ s'écria Daniel, un peu vexé par la réaction de son ami.  
_-"C'est vrai. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec un mec, aussi charmant soit-il ! Ne vous vexez pas, je suis sûr que Mark est très beau, ce n'est pas le sujet !"_  
_-"Mon général, vous avez déjà vu Mark"_ rappela Sam.  
Jack fit mine de réfléchir intensément et se souvint avoir présenté ses condoléances au frère de Sam à l'enterrement de Jacob.  
_-"Oui c'est vrai. Vous êtes un petit veinard Daniel !"_ dit Jack, en souriant à son ami.  
Sam cacha son sourire et Daniel se calma. Teal'c arriva au mess et chargea son plateau de victuailles.  
_-"Bonjour à tous"_ dit le jaffa, une fois proche de leur table.  
_-"Hé Teal'c, où-étiez vous passé ?"_ demanda Jack, content de voir son ami.  
_-"J'avais des choses à faire O'Neill"_ répondit-il calmement.  
_-"J'imagine bien, sinon on vous aurait vu avant !"_  
_-"Comment allez-vous, colonel Carter ?"_ finit par demander Teal'c, pour changer de sujet.  
_-"Bien, merci Teal'c"_ répondit Sam, un sourire chaleureux pour son ami.  
Lizzie les regardait évoluer tous les quatre, tellement différents mais complémentaires. L'entente parfaite, malgré leurs chamailleries. Ils étaient attentionnés les uns envers les autres et Lizzie se dit qu'ils avaient dû traverser beaucoup d'épreuves tous ensemble, soudés. Elle soupira sans le vouloir.  
_-"Un problème Lizzie ?"_ demanda Daniel, inquiet.  
_-"Non, c'est juste que là d'où je viens, nous n'avons pas la même symbiose dans les équipes d'exploration... C'est assez triste."_  
_-"C'est parce que nous sommes exceptionnels, des êtres formidables que personne ne peut remplacer !"_ dit Jack, faussement vantard.  
Ses trois collègues et amis savaient qu'il était humble mais faisait de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Même Lizzie sourit à ses paroles.  
Ils finirent leur déjeuner et repartirent en salle de briefing. Une fois leur plan mis au point, Jack proposa de se retrouver le lundi matin pour partir. Sam lui avait confirmé que d'après les calculs de Catherine, elle n'en aurait pas pour plus de deux heures à leur faire quitter leur monde à aux pour rejoindre celui de Lizzie. Jack voulait que Sam se repose le dimanche. Landry avait donné son accord et Daniel se chargea de montrer leur monde à leur invitée. Ils quittèrent la base presque tous en même temps. Jack conduit Sam chez lui, pour passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.


	15. Chapter 15

_-"Sam, ne recommence pas !"_ gronda Jack.  
_-"Et pourquoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle, un air de défi sur le visage.  
_-"Parce que c'est interdit !"_  
_-"C'est toi qui le dis ! Moi je n'ai vu ça écrit nulle part !"_  
_-"Bien sûr que non, c'est une règle que j'ai mise au point ! Tu dois t'y conformer, colonel !"_  
_-"Tu te sers des grades pour ça ? Ma parole, mon général !"_ dit Sam, surprise et ahurie.  
Jack éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Il adorait quand elle faisait cette tête-là.  
_-"Bon, d'accord, je t'autorise à prendre Princess Peach pour cette partie mais je te jure qu'après, tu prends Toad !"_  
_-"Non ! Après on dîne !"_  
Sam n'en revenait pas de se chamailler pour un jeu vidéo, avec son... oui son quoi d'ailleurs ? Jack adorait passer du temps avec elle, détendus. Il essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à leur mission un peu suicidaire. Lizzie laissait également planer son ombre sur eux et c'était assez dur pour Sam. Il vit un éclair de douleur passer sur son visage. Il posa sa manette au sol et l'attira à lui.  
_-"Je t'ai promis d'être là pour toi, toujours. Tu sais que tu peux me croire ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Sa présence lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle se sentait déjà revivre depuis la veille. Ses forces revenaient et rire ne lui faisait plus mal.  
_-"Aller, Princess Peach, allons nous préparer à manger, ça m'a donné faim cette course !"_ dit Jack en souriant.  
Alors qu'il tendait sa main à Sam pour qu'elle se lève, on sonna. Ils se regardèrent puis Jack alla ouvrir la porte. Il trouva Daniel, Teal'c et Lizzie sur le seuil de sa maison. Il les poussa et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
_-"Salut !"_ dit-il, en fusillant Daniel du regard.  
_-"Jack, désolé d'arriver sans prévenir mais on a fait un tour en ville et on s'est dit qu'une pizza tous les quatre ça serait sympa !"_  
_-"Hum, Daniel, je ne suis pas seul !"_  
Daniel comprit immédiatement qu'il était avec Sam et il était surpris de cette relation, un peu soudaine. Soudaine ? A d'autre ! Après des années à se regarder et se tourner autour, ce n'était pas soudain mais prévisible, se dit le jeune homme. Du coup, il était super gêné pour le couple. Avant que Jack ne puisse enguirlander Daniel comme il en avait envie, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.  
_-"Jack ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_ demanda Sam, avant de découvrir l'identité des visiteurs.  
Sam rougit comme jamais. Elle venait de l'appeler Jack devant tout le monde, tout en sortant de chez lui.  
_-"Sam, je faisais visiter la ville à Lizzie et on a eu envie de passer vous faire un coucou"_ dit Daniel.  
Pour aider un peu ses amis, Teal'c leva les bras pour montrer les cartons de pizza. Son visage se fendit même d'un sourire. Sam leva un sourcil et le sourire de Teal'c s'intensifia un peu.  
Tout le monde était assez mal à l'aise et Lizzie brisa le silence.  
_-"On peut peut-être rapporter ces pizzas dans votre base et les déguster tous les trois ?"_ proposa-t-elle, se tournant vers Daniel.  
_-"Non, c'est bon. Enfin, si c'est d'accord pour vous, mon général ?"_ dit Sam, se tournant vers Jack, au dernier moment.  
_-"Oui, entrez les gars !"_ dit Jack, en essayant de prendre un air enjoué._ "Et madame !"_  
Jack regarda Lizzie et lui fit un petit signe de tête, pour la remercier de son intervention. Sam s'effaça pour laisser entrer tout le monde et Jack ferma derrière lui. Discrètement, il attrapa Sam par le poignet pour la retenir.  
_-"Bravo"_ dit-il simplement, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.  
_-"Jack, vous jouiez à Mario Kart ?"_ demanda Daniel, surexcité.  
_-"Oui."_  
_-"Et qui a gagné ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
_-"Bah c'est Carter !"_ dit-il, comme une évidence.  
_-"On met un film ?"_ proposa Sam, alors que tout le monde s'installait au salon.  
_-"OK, Teal'c vous choisissez mais pas Star Wars, je les connais par cœur !"_ râla Jack.  
_-"Star Trek ?"_ proposa Teal'c, un coffret en main.  
Ses trois amis secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, pour dire non.  
_-"Aliens ?"_  
_-"Oui pourquoi pas Teal'c, ça nous changera des histoires d'extraterrestres, de vaisseaux spatiaux etc !"_ dit Jack, ironique.  
Tout le monde rit, même Lizzie. Cependant, le choix du film sembla plaire à tout le monde et personne ne fit de commentaire sur le couple.  
_-"Je connais ce film, mais ce n'est pas cette femme qui joue dedans chez moi !"_ s'exclama Lizzie après un moment.  
_-"Et qui joue Ripley alors ?"_ demanda Jack, curieux du casting parallèle.  
_-"Carrie Fisher."_  
_-"On la connait mais chez nous, elle joue la Princesse Leïa dans Star Wars !"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"C'est dommage, j'adore Sigourney Weaver !"_ déclara Jack, une lueur dans les yeux.  
Sam sourit en baissant la tête.


	16. Chapter 16

Après une excellente soirée, Daniel raccompagna Lizzie et Teal'c au SGC. Sam avait fait abstraction de l'identité de leur invitée et avait apprécié de se retrouver parmi les siens. SG1 était sa famille à présent et elle ne regrettait pas de s'être liée à ces hommes.  
_-"Tu vois, tu y arrives et sans mon aide !"_ dit Jack.  
Il avait observé la jeune femme toute la soirée et depuis le départ de leurs amis, elle regardait les photos de SG1 sur la cheminée de Jack. Elle connaissait par cœur tous ces clichés mais ne se lassait jamais de se plonger dans les souvenirs.  
_-"Tu étais là, ta présence y est pour beaucoup"_ répondit-elle, doucement.  
Ne voulant pas rentrer à nouveau dans le débat "C'est toi ! Non c'est pas moi, c'est toi..." Jack ne dit rien. Il s'avança vers l'élue de son cœur.  
_-"Une balade au clair de lune, ça te tente ?"_ proposa tendrement Jack.  
_-"Oui, avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas de veste à me mettre sur le dos et il fait frais ce soir."_  
Jack s'éclipsa un instant et lui tendit une veste polaire à lui. Elle l'enfila et huma le délicieux parfum qui se dégageait du tissu. Jack sourit de la voir faire. Il était toujours surpris de voir les similitudes de leurs comportements. Pendant des années, ils avaient joué à ce petit jeu et malgré leur histoire, ils persistaient à apprécier ces petits détails. Sam respirait toujours, plus ou moins discrètement, son parfum, tandis que lui essayait en permanence de sentir ses cheveux.  
Ils quittèrent la maison pour se promener dans le petit bois derrière chez Jack, main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une clairière et s'installèrent sur l'herbe. Sam s'assit entre les jambes de Jack, le dos reposant sur son torse. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Sam ne lève le nez vers le ciel.  
_-"Tu sais, quitte à observer les étoiles, autant le faire sur mon toit avec mon télescope, les fesses au sec"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Si tu veux"_ répondit Sam.  
Ils grimpèrent sur le toit et s'installèrent dans la même position que précédemment, mais sur du bois cette fois.  
_-"Que crois-tu qu'il soit arrivé à l'autre Jack ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas. Il a dû prendre d'autres décisions que toi dans sa vie et ne pas attirer l'attention de l'état-major sur lui. Il n'est peut-être même pas militaire. Tout est possible..."_ dit Sam, pensive.  
Dans une autre réalité, c'était le docteur Carter qui vivait sans son Jack et là, c'était Jack qui vivait sans même connaitre Samantha Carter.  
_-"Il ferait quoi s'il n'était pas militaire ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu amusé.  
_-"Flic ou hockeyeur professionnel..."_  
_-"Homme d'action quoi !"_  
_-"Je t'imagine mal comptable ou dentiste !"_ dit Sam en riant.  
Quand Sam commença à frissonner, Jack lui proposa de rentrer. Elle obéit mais fut surprise qu'il ne la suive pas. Il devait avoir besoin de réfléchir, elle se coucha donc seule mais s'endormit très rapidement. Quand Jack se mit au lit, une bonne heure plus tard, il observa sa compagne dormir, d'un sommeil calme et réparateur. Elle se colla à lui, guidée par son instinct et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Jack. Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il était déjà parti. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur son oreiller : "Je suis parti courir, je reviens."  
Sam soupira bruyamment et roula sur le côté. Elle allait se lever quand elle entendit la porte de la maison. Jack fut dans la chambre en deux temps, trois mouvements.  
_-"Salut Peach, bien dormi ?"_  
_-"Oui très bien merci. Et toi ?"_  
_-"Comme un bébé !"_  
_-"Tu avais besoin de te défouler, pour courir deux matins de suite, surtout un dimanche ?"_ demanda innocemment Sam.  
Jack se coucha près d'elle et la fixa de son regard brun, impénétrable pour le coup. Il s'attendait à la question, il avait eu tout le loisir de se composer un visage neutre.  
_-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"_ demanda-t-il après quelques instants.  
Sam ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. Elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle réfléchit un moment et avoua :_ "Tu t'es couché après moi et tu t'es levé avant... je pensais que... enfin, tu sais..."_  
Jack le savait bien et choisi d'être franc.  
_-"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te touche pas que ça signifie que je n'en ai pas envie ! Au contraire, mais toi et moi partageons autre chose que le sexe et je préfère que tu en sois consciente."_  
_-"Je le suis, Jack"_ répondit Sam, à la fois déçue et reconnaissante.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack prit une douche mais Sam resta finalement au lit, à regarder paresseusement par la fenêtre. Elle laissa ses pensées s'éparpiller autour d'elle. En sortant de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, Jack l'observa. Elle était terriblement belle, ses cheveux blonds en bataille sur son oreiller, un air serein sur le visage. Se sentant scrutée, Sam tourna la tête et rencontra la regard brûlant de Jack. Elle lui sourit et se retrouva rapidement noyée dans un océan de baisers. Elle rit face à cet assaut soudain.  
Jack se glissa sous la couette et entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de Sam. Elle avait gardé un t-shirt et un shorty pour dormir mais elle se retrouva vite nue. D'un mouvement rapide, Jack se débarrassa de son propre sous-vêtement. Sam pouvait sentir son anatomie contre sa cuisse et fut rassurée sur le désir de son compagnon. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était partout, ses mains caressant sa peau blanche avant de s'attarder sur ses seins fermes. Bientôt, il délaissa sa bouche pour embrasser sa poitrine pendant que ses mains descendaient vers ses cuisses. La sentant prête à l'accueillir, il s'enfonça en elle. Sam enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant. Jack essaya de prolonger au maximum leur étreinte mais leur séparation avait créé un réel manque et leurs orgasmes ne se firent pas attendre.  
_-"Hum... tu m'as manqué !"_ dit Jack, couché sur Sam, embrassant la peau délicate de son cou.  
_-"Toi aussi !"_ dit-elle, souriant, comblée de bonheur, en passant une main distraite dans le dos de son compagnon.  
Jamais personne ne l'avait aimée comme il le faisait mais elle se gardait bien de lui dire. Il serait insupportable s'il se savait le meilleur des amants. Elle ne savait pas elle-même à quel niveau elle figurait dans la liste des conquêtes de Jack et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle était heureuse et aimée, c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
_-"J'aime le dimanche matin"_ dit Sam, un air coquin sur le visage.  
_-"Tu sais que si je ne te connaissais pas bien, je penserais que tu as envie de remettre ça..."_  
_-"Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça..."_ dit-elle alors que sa main glissait vers les fesses de Jack.  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et Sam sourit de le voir fermer les yeux pour apprécier le contact de ses mains. Il s'était un peu redressé sur ses avant-bras mais se pencha vers Sam pour l'embrasser. Ils tournèrent et Sam se trouva sur Jack, caressant à présent son torse. Jack levait déjà le bras pour caresser la poitrine fièrement dressée face à lui mais le téléphone fixe sonna. Pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une urgence, Jack décrocha.  
_-"O'Neill"_ dit-il d'une voix dure, pour masquer son excitation.  
En effet, voir Sam sur lui dans cette position le rendait dingue de désir. Il la regarda avec attention, pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Sam profita de ce qu'il était occupé pour changer de position et le caresser à un endroit stratégique... Jack grogna et tenta de l'arrêter mais la jeune femme était très têtue.  
_-"Rien pour le moment"_ parvint à répondre Jack, sa respiration de plus en plus anarchique.  
Il fronça les sourcils mais rencontra un regard mutin, bleu azur, penché au-dessus de son bas-ventre. Sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de la zone sensible et il secoua la tête pour la dissuader d'aller plus bas. Elle sourit encore plus mais n'arrêta ni sa descente ni ses caresses. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Jack, qui ne parvenait même plus à répondre à son interlocuteur. Il réussit à reprendre ses esprits, grâce à un effort extrême.  
_-"Je me suis cogné, Daniel. Bref, tu parlais du... brunch ?"_  
Il savait qu'il devait mettre un terme à sa conversation avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir.  
_-"OK, bon à tout à l'heure alors !"_ dit Jack, en raccrochant précipitamment le téléphone. _"Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?"_  
Sam releva la tête et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.  
_-"T'as de la chance que je sache résister à la torture toi !"_ dit-il en attrapant Sam et se couchant à nouveau sur elle.  
Elle prit une mine boudeuse en gonflant sa lèvre inférieure. Jack ne se laissa pas prendre au piège par cette grimace absolument pas crédible.  
_-"Mais tu es jolie, alors je te pardonne !"_ dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour à nouveau.


	18. Chapter 18

_-"Que voulait Daniel au fait ?"_ demanda Sam, une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale.  
_-"Daniel ?"_ demanda Jack, qui avait déjà oublié l'appel de leur ami.  
_-"Il a téléphoné tout à l'heure... Tu te souviens ?"_  
_-"Ah oui, la séance de torture... Euh il voulait qu'on aille partager un brunch avec Teal'c et Lizzie."_  
_-"Et tu as dit oui ?"_  
Jack se trouva bête car dans sa précipitation à raccrocher, il n'avait pas demandé son avis à Sam.  
_-"Pardon, je n'étais pas très attentif..."_  
Sam lui sourit et quitta le lit.  
_-"Où vas-tu ? Tu es fâchée ?"_  
_-"Je vais me doucher et non, je ne suis pas fâchée"_ dit-elle, en lui souriant.  
Jack se leva prestement pour la rejoindre sous la douche. Elle rit quand il se glissa avec elle dans la cabine étroite. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient enfin de la salle de bain, prêts à partager un nouveau repas avec Lizzie. Ils s'habillèrent et prirent la voiture de Jack pour rejoindre le groupe.  
_-"Ca va aller ?"_ demanda Jack à Sam, dans la voiture.  
_-"Hum oui je pense. En fait, je me dis qu'elle aussi doit souffrir de cette situation..."_  
_-"Par rapport à sa fille ?"_  
_-"Oui, elle a perdu son mari et sa fille. J'imagine ce qu'elle doit ressentir en me voyant."_  
_-"Sauf qu'elle était adulte quand c'est arrivé. Mais c'est vrai, personne ne devrait survivre à ses enfants..."_ dit Jack, pensif.  
Sam ne répondit rien mais posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jack, qui conduisait. Il se gara bientôt non loin du restaurant, le visage fermé. Sam ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression qui se voulait neutre. C'était le masque derrière lequel se cachait la plus grande souffrance de Jack. Elle l'avait déjà vu et elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Il tenta de lui sourire alors qu'elle l'observait ne parvint pas à faire illusion. Sam descendit de la voiture pour lui laisser quelques instants de paix. Il avait besoin d'enfouir ça au fond de lui et n'y parviendrait pas avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'entrée du restaurant et remarqua son groupe d'amis arriver en face d'elle. Daniel lui fit de grands signes. Elle fit un léger coucou, en agitant sa main droite. Une fois arrivées devant le restaurant, les quatre personnes se tournèrent pour attendre le général qui arrivait vers eux de son pas martial mais gracieux. Il leur fit un grand sourire et les salua. Sam su que la crise était passée.  
Daniel avait réservé et le serveur les guida vers leur table, une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés dans le restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde, de gauche à droite : Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Lizzie et Daniel.  
Jack allait parler quand il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée d'une femme dans le restaurant. En cherchant sa table du regard, elle rencontra le regard brun.  
_-"Et merde !"_ dit-il entre ses dents.  
Par chance, la femme ne sembla pas avoir remarqué le juron mais se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers leur table. Jack se leva, passa un bras dans le dos de la femme et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Sam ne l'avait pas reconnue immédiatement. Et pourtant...  
_-"Sara, tu te souviens de la petite bande ?"_ demanda Jack, en regardant ses amis.  
_-"Pas très bien, on s'est croisé rapidement et c'était il y a bien longtemps !"_ dit-elle en souriant.  
Daniel, en parfait diplomate, se leva et se prêta au jeu des civilités.  
_-"Madame, je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson"_ dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et commença par Sam.  
_-"Vous devez vous souvenir du colonel Samantha Carter et de... Murray"_ dit-il.  
Sara ne se souvenait probablement pas de leurs noms, il pouvait donc mentir.  
_-"Et voici madame Elizabeth Carter."_  
_-"Votre mère, colonel ?"_ demanda Sara, suspicieuse.  
Tout le monde s'écria presque en même temps :_ "Non !"_  
_-"Je suis sa... tante !"_ dit Lizzie, pour justifier le nom de famille.  
Sara plissa les yeux en observant tour à tour Sam et Lizzie puis haussa les épaules. Elle trouvait cela étrange de voir le bras droit de Jack avec un membre de sa famille avec tout le monde, au restaurant, un dimanche.  
_-"Alors Jack ? Il parait que tu fais le bureaucrate à Washington ? Tu en as fait du chemin..."_ dit-elle, en posant les mains sur le torse de son ex-mari.  
_-"Une promotion sympa, mais le terrain me manque"_ dit-il, en se reculant légèrement.  
_-"J'imagine. Mais je suppose qu'il y a une femme là-dessous, sinon tu n'aurais pas quitté le champ de bataille..."_  
_-"Sara, ça ne te regarde pas !"_ dit Jack, cassant._ "Maintenant, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre tes amis, ils regardent par ici avec insistance..."_  
Sara le dévisagea et quitta la table en saluant tout le monde. Elle tourna les talons, persuadée qu'une femme avait volé le cœur de son ex-mari. Cœur qu'elle pensait mort, éteint et hermétique à l'amour. Elle eut un pincement dans la poitrine à cette idée.


	19. Chapter 19

Tout le monde essaya d'oublier l'incident en parlant de choses et d'autres. L'humeur de Jack s'était assombrie avec l'arrivée de Sara et resta telle quelle tout le reste du repas. Les autres essayaient d'en faire abstraction, comme ils savaient si bien le faire en mission. Même Sam tentait de l'ignorer mais son regard était toujours attiré par son compagnon, qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers son ex-femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et elle finit par se dire qu'il devait encore avoir des sentiments pour elle.  
_-"Et toi Sam ?"_ demanda Daniel, en pleine conversation avec les autres. _"Allô Sam, ici la Terre !"_  
Sam cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.  
_-"Pardon. Tu disais, Daniel ?"_  
_-"Rien d'important. Où étais-tu ?"_  
_-"Dans les étoiles probablement"_ dit Jack, souriant à sa compagne.  
Sam le fixa un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait légèrement rapproché sa chaise d'elle et que leurs cuisses se frôlaient. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais ce contact la rassura. Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
_-"Je pensais à Râ..."_ dit-elle seulement.  
_-"Ah non, on ne parle pas de ça aujourd'hui ! On aura assez de boulot à partir de demain..."_ dit Jack.  
Sam rit et attira l'attention de Sara sur eux. Sam se calma rapidement, mais pas trop pour que ça paraisse naturel. Jack avait remarqué et passa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Sam, comme pour la rassurer. De l'extérieur, il avait juste l'air de se caler dans son siège, en posant les mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Sam sourit à Daniel mais Jack comprit qu'elle lui répondait.  
_-"Lizzie, j'y pense. Où est la porte si l'armée ne vous soutient pas ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"A New York, où nous vivons tous. Catherine et Ernest ont beaucoup de moyens et le gouvernement nous achète des technologies pour financer nos travaux."_  
Jack hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait suivi le raisonnement.  
_-"A mon tour, général O'Neill"_ dit Lizzie.  
_-"Allez-y, je vous écoute."_  
_-"Qui est cette femme et pourquoi nous regarde-t-elle avec insistance ?"_  
_-"Ca fait deux questions ça, madame"_ dit Jack, en souriant pour masquer sa gêne.  
_-"C'est vrai, je vous autoriserais donc à me poser une question supplémentaire à votre tour."_  
_-"C'est mon ex-femme. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis une mission, peu après la création de SG1 et j'ignore pourquoi elle nous fixe"_ répondit Jack.  
_-"Je pense avoir une idée. Elle se doute de quelque chose..."_ dit Sam.  
_-"A quel propos, Carter ?"_  
_-"Mon général, vous savez..."_  
Jack allait répondre que non, il ne savait pas mais il finit par comprendre.  
_-"Oh..."_  
_-"Nous aussi on se doute de quelque chose mais on ne vous dévisage pas"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"C'est faux Daniel Jackson, vous fixez le colonel et le général depuis hier soir." _  
_-"Merci Teal'c !"_ dit Daniel.  
Sam sourit mais pas Jack.  
_-"Vous avez des doutes, des soupçons mais gardez ça pour vous, OK ? Pas la peine d'en faire profiter tout le monde à la base !"_  
_-"Jack, jamais je ne trahirais un secret !"_ dit Daniel, vexé.  
_-"Daniel, ne le prend pas mal"_ dit doucement Sam, pour calmer la tension.  
_-"Une ex-femme qui doit toujours penser à vous, de toute évidence"_ reprit Lizzie, pour changer de sujet.  
_-"Parlons d'autre chose"_ dit Jack.  
_-"C'est vrai, vous avez le droit à deux questions"_ dit Lizzie, avec un sourire.  
_-"Comment s'appelle la fille de Mark et Daniel ?"_  
_-"Samantha Carter-Jackson"_ déclara Lizzie.  
Sam se leva brusquement et quitta la table. Ils se regardèrent tous et Jack la suivit. Elle se tenait dans le petit vestibule menant aux toilettes.  
_-"Ce n'est rien Jack"_ dit-elle en le voyant s'approcher.  
_-"Tu es sûre ? Tu es pâle comme la mort !"_  
_-"J'ai été prise par surprise, je ne pensais pas que Mark pourrait nommer sa fille comme moi... comme elle pardon !"_  
Sara avait suivi la scène de loin et observa le couple de loin. Plus de doute, Jack partageait bien sa vie avec une autre femme. Elle le regardait lui parler, penché légèrement vers elle, la faisant rire avec une de ses phrases débiles... Elle se leva pour aller les voir. Sam blêmit en la voyant approcher et prévint Jack.  
_-"Sara, que veux-tu ?"_ demanda-t-il, un peu agressif.  
_-"Te souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur mais aussi te rappeler que tu as eu un fils, ne l'oublie pas au profit de tes futurs enfants..."_  
_-"Sara, je n'oublierais jamais notre fils ! Je me réveille chaque nuit en sursaut et je mets toujours quelques secondes à réaliser ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !"_  
Sara reparti versa sa table, sous le regard de Sam. Jack se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de l'excuser. Sam posa une main sur son torse et le fixa. Il lut le pardon dans son regard et se sentit apaisé. Il ajouta : _"Putain, j'espère que je ne vais pas la croiser dans l'autre univers, je serais capable de la tuer !"_


	20. Chapter 20

Le dimanche soir arriva vite et Sam avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, stressée par la mission qui les attendait. Jack ne comprenait pas son angoisse.  
_-"C'est une mission comme tant d'autres..."_  
_-"Je sais. On a même connu pire mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me chiffonne..."_  
_-"Sixième sens ?"_  
_-"Je ne crois pas à ces choses-là, tu le sais"_ dit-elle, alors que Jack la tenait fermement dans ses bras.  
Sam lui tournait le dos et avait posé sa tête sur le bras de Jack. Ses mains caressaient l'autre bras, qu'il avait passé sur sa hanche. Ils finirent par s'endormir. Et comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Le réveil fut plus violent, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait trop pensé à son fils. C'était la même chose en mission, à l'autre bout de l'univers. Généralement, c'était le moment où il prenait son quart et tout le monde prétendait ne pas avoir remarqué son sursaut.  
Mais cette fois, les paroles de Sam étaient la cause de son malaise. Si son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il devrait redoubler de vigilance. Sa compagne s'était séparée de son étreinte dans son sommeil mais elle se tourna vers lui et lui caressa le visage dans la pénombre.  
_-"Je vais bien Carter, rendors-toi"_ dit tendrement Jack, embrassant son front.  
Sam, habituée à être réveillée et se rendormir aussitôt rassurée, ne se fit pas prier. Jack, cependant, la garda dans ses bras mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Aux premières lueurs du jour, il quitta son lit discrètement pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand Sam le retrouva dans la cuisine, elle était prête et ils mangèrent en silence. Jack monta se préparer et c'est tout aussi silencieusement qu'ils partirent au SGC.  
Sam se rendit aussitôt à son laboratoire pour préparer leur départ. Elle ne prit pas de second petit-déjeuner avec son équipe, trop concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle se doutait que Jack n'avait pas fermé l'œil suite à son cauchemar et s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, il était parti en mission dans des états de fatigue plus graves mais... C'était une femme amoureuse qui se souciait du bien-être de son homme. Elle sourit à cette pensée et se remit au travail. SG1 et Lizzie la retrouvèrent au pied de la porte des étoiles plus tard dans la matinée.  
_-"Carter, vous êtes prête ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Oui, mon général"_ déclara-t-elle, aussi professionnelle que son compagnon.  
Daniel serra ses amis dans ses bras avant de quitter la salle d'embarquement. Le reste de l'équipe était en tenue de mission et le MALP était fin prêt, selon les instructions du général O'Neill. Landry était aux côtés de Daniel, en salle de contrôle et prit la parole.  
_-"Je souhaite vous retrouver sains et saufs dès que possible. Bonne chance SG1 !"_  
Jack salua tout le monde et donna le signal à Lizzie pour enclencher le processus.  
_-"Punaise, si Danny Boy était là avec nous, j'aurais vraiment l'impression de revivre Abydos !"_ dit Jack, en grinçant des dents.  
La porte se mit en marche et Sam se rendit compte immédiatement que le vortex était différent. Elle regarda Jack, fasciné aussi par la flaque bleue.  
_-"Elle était comme ça, la première fois qu'on l'a activée !"_ dit-il, se remémorant parfaitement ce jour précis.  
Lizzie réalisa à quel point le général O'Neill était précieux pour le programme. C'était un élément-clef pour cette dimension et ils devaient impérativement trouver le leur, pour avancer. Elle donna son accord à Jack pour qu'il envoie le MALP, sur lequel était installée la caisse de transport pour le chat. Puis, ce fut le tour des humains de traverser et comme toujours, Jack et Sam fermaient la marche. Ils étaient de nouveau en mode soldat et Sam ne se permit plus d'être fragile ou blessée par la vie. Elle releva la tête, rentra le ventre et marcha vers l'anneau. Jack souffla un grand coup et franchit le vortex en même temps que Sam.

La traversée leur avait paru longue et mouvementée. Teal'c réceptionna Sam au bas de la passerelle, Jack sauta sur ses pieds.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans un grand hangar, protégé par des cloisons en fer, comme le rideau de protection de la salle de briefing donnant sur la salle d'embarquement. Catherine courut pour prendre Lizzie dans ses bras.  
_-"Lizzie, tu as réussi ! C'est formidable !"_  
Lizzie quitta l'étreinte de son amie pour présenter le groupe.  
_-"Catherine, je te présente le général Jack O'Neill, Teal'c et le colonel Samantha Carter."_  
Lizzie avait eu une légère hésitation avant de prononcer le nom de sa défunte fille. Catherine observa les visages et s'arrêta plus longuement sur celui de la jeune femme. Elle ne dit rien. Tous saluèrent Catherine de la tête.  
_-"Je suis Catherine Littlefield, bienvenue."_  
_-"Nous savons qui vous êtes madame"_ dit Jack, sans se permettre de l'appeler par son prénom.  
_-"Venez avec moi, nous allons nous installer pour parler un peu"_ proposa Catherine, rejointe par Ernest._ "Je vous présente mon mari..."_  
_-"Ernest Littlefiled"_ compléta Jack.  
Catherine jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Lizzie.


	21. Chapter 21

Il apparaissait en fait à SG1 que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un hangar était en fait la plus grande pièce d'un complexe privé, surplombant la baie de l'Hudson. L'immeuble était protégé par une société de sécurité privée et semblait aussi stérile qu'un laboratoire de recherche.  
_-"Le docteur Jackson n'a pas pu vous accompagner ?"_ demanda Catherine, les guidant vers une salle de réunion.  
_-"Non madame, à cause de l'entropie provoquée par la présence de deux personnes identiques dans le même univers parallèle"_ répondit Sam.  
_-"C'est dommage, nous avons une solution pour combattre ce phénomène"_ dit Catherine.  
_-"Pardon ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?"_ demanda Jack à Lizzie.  
_-"Parce que je viens juste de mettre au point la formule"_ répondit Catherine._ "Lizzie ne le savait pas, c'est arrivé après son départ."_  
_-"Par quoi voulez-vous commencer, messieurs dames ?"_ demanda Ernest, quand tout le monde fut entré dans la salle lumineuse.  
_-"Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir à quelle base de données vous avez accès ?"_  
_-"Comment ça ?"_  
_-"Je recherche mon homologue et un petit tour dans la base de l'USAF m'évitera de retourner la planète pour mettre la main dessus..."_  
Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Sam sourit en reconnaissant son frère et Daniel. Ce dernier tenait une petite fille blonde d'environ quatre ans dans ses bras. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net à l'entrée de la salle.  
_-"Maman !"_ dirent-ils en chœur, en voyant Lizzie.  
Ils s'avancèrent vers elle, avant que leur regard n'arroche la tête blonde assise non loin. Les yeux bleus qu'ils virent étaient semblables à ceux de Lizzie et Mark.  
_-"Sammy Chérie ?"_ demanda Mark, les larmes aux yeux.  
_-"Pas tout à fait, Mark"_ répondit la jeune femme, sensible aux émotions de ce frère.  
_-"Oui pardon, excusez-moi madame."_  
Sam se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa une main sur le bras qu'il avait levé, posant sa main sur bouche.  
_-"Je suis le colonel Samantha Carter. Dans mon monde, je travaille dans l'armée de l'air, comme... mon père."_  
Mark attrapa Sam pour la serrer contre lui. La jeune Samantha sourit en voyant la femme blonde dans les bras de son père. Elle lui fit un petit coucou de la main.  
_-"C'est tellement étrange de te voir Sammy Chérie !"_  
Daniel s'approcha du couple pour se présenter mais Sam le prit de court.  
_-"Bonjour Daniel, bonjour Samantha."_  
Mark lâcha Sam et prit sa fille dans ses bras, laissant à Daniel l'occasion de saluer Sam.  
_-"Je sais que vous n'êtes pas elle, mais elle serait magnifique si elle était encore en vie !"_  
Sam rougit. Mark s'était approché de sa mère pour l'embrasser et Lizzie en profita pour présenter ses nouveaux amis. Daniel libéra Sam pour se présenter aux autres et ne pas paraître malpoli. Tout le monde se trouva une place, sauf Mark et Ernest qui s'absentèrent, suite à un échange discret. La petite Samantha allait d'adulte en adulte pour montrer sa belle robe. Elle se prit d'affection pour Jack et s'installa sur ses genoux.  
_-"O'Neill, vous semblez plaire aux femmes de la famille Carter"_ dit Teal'c.  
_-"Ah non, Daniel n'est pas là, ne le remplacez pas !"_ dit Jack.  
Daniel tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils levés.  
_-"Pardon, pas vous, l'autre Jackson ! L'enquiquineur de service !"_ dit Jack. _"Carter, aidez-moi !"_  
Sam sourit et reprit la parole.  
_-"Nous avons été appelés en renfort pour vous aider à vous débarrasser de Râ, que peut-on savoir de la situation à l'heure actuelle ?"_  
Daniel se leva et la dévisagea.  
_-"Il nous a encore envoyé des menaces hier..."_  
_-"Par la porte ?"_  
_-"Oui, il l'active et nous parle à travers le vortex."_  
_-"Montrez-moi vos installations concernant la porte, je dois savoir d'où il transmet."_  
_-"Je te demande pardon Sammy Chérie ?"_  
_-"Carter est la spécialiste mondiale de la porte des étoiles chez nous. Personne n'est plus apte qu'elle à en comprendre le fonctionnement"_ dit Jack, se levant pour les suivre.  
Daniel siffla d'admiration. Sam passa le reste de la matinée avec Lizzie, Daniel et Jack, à chercher la planète d'origine des menaces.  
_-"En quoi ça va nous aider ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Hé bien, à connaitre sa position actuelle pour commencer. Ensuite, calculer la distance d'Abydos et l'attirer dans notre piège. Si je sais d'où il part, je serais plus à même d'anticiper ses déplacements de flottes"_ répondit Sam.  
Teal'c de son côté faisait un exposé sur les Goa'uld, les symbiotes, les jaffas, les Tok'ra etc à Mark et Catherine. Ils devaient être conscients que détruire Râ attirerait les foudres des autres grands maîtres. Juste avant le déjeuner, Mark avait obtenu une information importante.  
_-"Jack O'Neill est à Washington !"_  
_-"Oui je sais"_ répondit le général.  
_-"Pas vous, l'autre"_ expliqua Daniel.  
_-"Bah oui, je le savais..."_ dit-il en souriant.  
_-"Vous pensez que c'est nécessaire de le mettre dans la confidence ?"_ demanda Mark.  
_-"J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Carter, une idée ?"_  
_-"Je dirais que c'est impératif... J'ai l'impression que c'est un schéma dans tous les univers que nous avons rencontrés. Nous sommes toujours au moins deux de SG1 à travailler sur le projet..."_  
Teal'c hocha la tête et ajouta :_ "Très souvent colonel Carter, c'est O'Neill et vous qui êtes présents..."_  
_-"Certes mais ici, c'est raté !"_ dit amèrement Sam, son regard rencontrant celui de Lizzie.


	22. Chapter 22

Le colonel Jack O'Neill avait été convoqué dans le bureau d'un général qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait reçu l'ordre de se rendre à New York, séance tenante. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il devait se présenter dans un complexe civil, top secret. Il avait salué le général Hammond et prit la route, au volant de son pick-up noir, vitres teintées.  
_-"C'est bon, George m'a dit qu'il arrivait"_ déclara Mark, en raccrochant le téléphone, plus tard dans la journée.  
_-"Je suis d'avis que vous nous laissiez lui parler"_ dit Jack.  
Daniel hocha la tête avant de dire : _"Ça se tient, après tout, c'est vous qui le connaissez le mieux."_  
_-"J'ai l'impression d'entendre Daniel"_ dit Jack à Sam.  
Elle gloussa.  
_-"Mis à part son grade actuel, que sait-on de lui ?_" demanda Sam, sérieuse.  
_-"Pas grand-chose, il est chez les black ops, voilà tout ce que laisse filtrer son dossier"_ répondit Mark, tendant ce qu'il avait à Sam.  
Elle ouvrit le dossier et crut lire les anciens états de service du général O'Neill. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et se posta derrière Sam, pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il lui montra une ligne où certains mots étaient masqués.  
_-"Je pense que c'est Tempête du Désert ça... Ou son équivalent !"_  
_-"Oh"_ fit Sam.  
_-"C'est comme ça qu'on a appelé cette opération de la guerre de Perse aussi"_ précisa Daniel.  
Sam songea à la blessure que Jack s'était faite en parachute, puis aux tortures en prison, sans relever le nom de la Guerre.  
_-"Il vient de se présenter à l'accueil. Il est en route"_ prévint Mark.  
Tout le monde quitta la pièce, à l'exception de Sam, Teal'c et Jack, qui s'installa dans un coin sombre pour masquer son visage. Sam souffla un grand coup, sachant à quel genre d'homme elle avait à faire. Elle se leva en entendant des pas dans le couloir et se composa un visage de marbre. L'homme entra dans la pièce, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cela. Une magnifique blonde en treillis était au garde-à-vous. Il la détailla un instant se disant qu'il avait rarement croisé plus belle femme. Un homme basané, genre armoire à glace, se tenait à ses côtés, les bras croisés dans le dos, un symbole doré sur le front. Bien entendu, en bon militaire il avait remarqué le troisième membre de l'équipe, caché dans un angle de mur. L'homme portait vraisemblablement un treillis comme ses équipiers.  
_-"Mon colonel"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Repos"_ répondit la voix tranchante d'O'Neill, lui rendant son salut.  
_-"Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter"_ dit-elle en invitant le colonel à s'asseoir.  
Une fois qu'il fut assis, Teal'c et elle reprirent leurs places.  
_-"Pourquoi suis-je là, sur les ordres du général Hammond ?"_  
_-"Vous risquez d'avoir du mal à me croire mais je vous demanderai de m'écouter jusqu'au bout."_  
_-"Allez-y, colonel, je suis tout ouïe"_ dit-il, sur ce ton que Sam connaissait bien.  
_-"En 1928, un objet étrange a été découvert en Egypte. Il s'agit d'un appareil extraterrestre permettant de voyager dans l'espace."_  
Sam marqua une pause et observa le colonel en face d'elle. Il ne la croyait pas. Elle enchaîna avec un rapide topo sur la porte des étoiles, les Goa'uld, etc.  
_-"Une réelle menace pèse sur votre monde, c'est pourquoi on m'a demandé de vous recruter pour enrayer la menace."_  
_-"Mon monde ? C'est aussi le vôtre, non ?"_ demanda-t-il, la défiant du regard.  
Le général remua très légèrement mais les personnes dans la pièce étaient trop entraînées pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Sam comprit qu'il était agacé par une réaction qu'il aurait lui-même pu avoir.  
_-"Non, je viens d'une réalité parallèle à la vôtre. Chez moi, nous avons déjà vaincu cette menace."_  
_-"Et je dois vous croire sur parole, Blondie ?"_  
_-"Je suis lieutenant-colonel, monsieur, je vous prierais de ne pas l'oublier !"_  
_-"Ou quoi ?"_  
_-"Bras de fer ?_" défia Sam, sortant sa meilleure arme.  
Une fois encore, elle avait fait mouche face au grand Jack O'Neill. Celui-ci semblait cependant moins coriace.  
-"Vous vous rendez compte de l'absurdité de vos paroles au moins ?"  
_-"Rien n'est absurde ! Je suis également théoricienne en astrophysique et je peux vous garantir que c'est sérieux !"_  
_-"Donc, vous connaissez un autre O'Neill si je vous suis bien ?"_  
_-"Parfaitement."_  
_-"Et que savez-vous de nous, colonel ?"_ demanda O'Neill en insistant sur le grade.  
_-"Ce que votre dossier cache des années 90, c'est l'opération "Tempête du désert", je me trompe ?"_  
O'Neill resta sans voix un instant avant de trouver une faille.  
_-"Vous me présenterez un membre des black ops qui ne se soit pas rendu là-bas à l'époque !"_  
_-"Ce que je sais, c'est qu'un dénommé Cromwell commandait votre unité. j'ignore comment mais vous avez probablement été abattu pendant votre saut en parachute. Vos équipiers vous ont cru mort et vous ont laissé derrière. Vous avez été capturé et enfermé dans une prison irakienne pendant quoi ? Quatre mois ?"_  
O'Neill était bouche bée. Ces détails n'étaient connus que de lui et son équipe, seul son dossier médical faisait état des blessures.  
_-"Comment vous savez ça ?"_  
Sam ne répondit pas et lui offrit un beau sourire, mais pas le spécial Jack... Le sourire qui disait "Je suis plus maligne que toi et je le sais." Le général O'Neill détestait ce sourire et visiblement le colonel O'Neill également.  
_-"Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, on va pouvoir parler un peu plus sérieusement"_ dit Sam.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews ;)

Amandine : Merci pour ton message, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que le reste sera à la hauteur ;)

SjSjSjSjSj

Jack était bluffé par l'assurance de Carter. Il devait admettre qu'elle s'en sortait carrément bien toute seule mais elle avait un atout : elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être d'une déconcertante audace. Il avait pensé intervenir à plusieurs reprises mais il voulait garder l'effet de surprise aussi longtemps que possible.  
O'Neill détaillait les traits séduisants de Sam, toujours assise en face de lui. Elle avait joint ses mains sur la table, se penchant légèrement en avant. Elle le jaugeait aussi. Teal'c était égal à lui-même : stoïque et silencieux mais sur ses gardes.  
_-"Donc, si je vous suis bien, les pyramides sont en fait des pistes d'atterrissage pour les petits hommes verts ?"_  
_-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas encore mentionné ces êtres-là, qui sont gris au passage. Non, moi je vous parle d'ennemis redoutables et cruels. Ils asservissent les peuples de la galaxie et règnent en maîtres sur des planètes, distillant la peur. Ils jouent avec les croyances collectives pour asseoir leur autorité."_  
O'Neill déglutit avec difficultés. Il devait rêver, il allait se réveiller bientôt, se dit-il.  
_-"Bref, dans mon monde, le colonel O'Neill a traversé une première fois la porte des étoiles. Il a envoyé une tête nucléaire dans le vaisseau de Râ, pendant qu'il fuyait. Ensuite, Apophis a pris le relais et nous avons rencontré Teal'c qui a défié l'autorité de ses maîtres"_ dit Sam, en posant sa main droite sur le bras de son voisin. Teal'c s'inclina légèrement.  
_-"Et qu'êtes-vous ?"_  
_-"Je suis un jaffa, les serviteurs des faux dieux."_  
_-"Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait une tonne d'informations complètement saugrenues à encaisser !"_ s'écria O'Neill en se levant.  
Il tourna le dos à SG1, se passa les deux mains sur le visage avant d'en passer une sur sa nuque.  
_-"Vous faites toujours ça quand vous êtes nerveux !"_  
_-"Comment... comment savez-vous ça ?"_  
_-"Je travaille avec votre alter ego depuis... Oh mon dieu, bientôt une décennie !"_  
O'Neill se laissa tomber sur son siège.  
_-"Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi, madame ?"_ demanda-t-il.  
_-"Elle rien, mais votre peuple aura besoin d'un homme capable de gérer la menace Goa'uld qui va frapper à la porte après la mort de Râ"_ dit Jack, sortant de sa stase.  
O'Neill se leva d'un coup, recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, horrifié. Il se reprit et se mit au garde-à-vous en voyant le grade.  
_-"Repos colonel, voyons"_ dit Jack, son sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Jack prit une chaise près de Sam et s'installa comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se rencontrer. O'Neill se ressaisit et se rassit face à Sam.  
_-"La question qui se pose maintenant c'est : êtes-vous partant ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Je ne sais pas"_ avoua O'Neill.  
_-"Posez-vous cette question, mon colonel : avez-vous encore quelque chose à perdre ?"_ tenta Sam.  
D'un commun accord, SG1 quitta la pièce pour laisser le temps à O'Neill de prendre une décision. Ils attendirent dans le couloir, avec Daniel et Mark. Lizzie s'occupait de Samantha tout en travaillant avec Catherine sur l'antidote pour Jack. Puisqu'ils seraient deux à évoluer pendant un temps dans la même dimension, il devait recevoir le médicament.  
_-"Carter ? Vous pensez que ça a marché ?"_  
_-"Je l'ignore, monsieur. Est-ce que je vous aurais convaincu, vous ?"_ demanda Sam, en levant la tête vers Jack.  
A son visage, elle comprit que oui et a priori, O'Neill aussi était sensible à son charme car il ouvrit la porte et leur dit : _"On part quand ?"_  
_-"Dans peu de temps mais tant que j'y pense : Carter est mon bras droit, et même si vous êtes plus gradé qu'elle, vous n'avez aucune expérience de ce terrain. Si elle vous ordonne quelque chose, partez du principe que ça vient de moi. C'est clair ?"_ demanda sévèrement Jack.  
_-"Limpide, monsieur."_  
_-"Bien ! Allons rejoindre les grosses têtes pour la piqûre et on fera le briefing de mission"_ dit Jack, grimaçant à l'idée de l'aiguille qui l'attendait.  
Jack prit la tête du groupe mais fut aidé par Daniel pour se repérer dans les méandres des couloirs.  
_-"Il est charmant ce type, on dirait moi dans mes bons jours !"_ dit O'Neill à Sam.  
Sam pouffa de rire.  
_-"Vous avez le même humour. Remarquez, ça vous fera de bons sujets de conversation..."_  
_-"Vous me connaissez déjà sur le bout des doigts et moi j'ignore tout de vous..."_ dit O'Neill avec cette voix suave qui faisait fondre Sam.  
Elle essaya de masquer sa gêne pour ne pas avoir un second Jack O'Neill sur le dos, à tenter de la faire rougir toute la journée.  
_-"Mon colonel, je peux vous poser une question ?"_  
_-"Faites."_  
Il se tourna vers Sam et comprit qu'elle pesait ses mots, les choisissant avec soin pour ne pas être maladroite.  
_-"Bon, posez votre question, soyez directe. Je devrais survivre !"_  
_-"Hum... Comment vont Charlie et Sara ?"_ demanda Sam en se pinçant les lèvres.  
_-"Aux dernières nouvelles ça va, mais ils vivent en Amérique du Sud. Elle a obtenu la garde exclusive et son nouveau mari a été muté au Brésil."_  
_-"Oh je vois. Merci, monsieur."_


	24. Chapter 24

Après le briefing le plus long de l'histoire du SGC, le général O'Neill donna rendez-vous à tout le monde le lendemain matin, à 08h00 précise pour le départ vers Abydos.  
_-"Ne soyez pas en retard, colonel !"_ dit-il à O'Neill.  
Celui-ci promis de faire un effort, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mark et Daniel organisaient le dîner pendant que Sam était attirée à part par O'Neill.  
_-"Carter, ça vous dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ? Je connais un bar sympa à deux blocs d'ici."_  
Sam piqua un fard et tenta de cacher son malaise. Il semblait que si Jack avait conquis d'autres Sam Carter à travers les univers parallèles, elle avait le même pouvoir sur les autres Jack O'Neill.  
_-"Mon colonel, je... suis sensible à votre invitation mais je suis obligée de refuser."_  
Dire qu'il y a peu de temps, elle n'avait aucun Jack dans sa vie et là, elle refusait les avances d'un second homme.  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_ insista O'Neill, conscient du trouble de la jeune femme.  
_-"Parce que dans notre corps d'armée, aucun officier ne peut sortir avec un autre dans la même chaîne de commandement"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Ici aussi mais ça ne s'applique pas dans notre situation j'imagine"_ répondit O'Neill, défiant du regard le général.  
_-"Probablement pas aux yeux de la cour martiale mais vous êtes tous les deux sous mon commandement. Carter est très respectueuse du protocole, surtout en mission."_  
_-"De toute façon, vous êtes tous invités à dîner avec nous"_ dit Daniel, pour désamorcer la situation.  
Comme O'Neill avait un sac de voyage avec des vêtements de rechange, il proposa à Jack une tenue plus discrète. Il n'avait cependant rien à la taille de Sam ou Teal'c. Sam retira finalement sa veste pour ne conserver que son débardeur noir et son pantalon de treillis, Teal'c l'imita mais emprunta la casquette de Jack. La grande famille Littlefield/Carter/Jackson, sans Ernest, quitta le bâtiment pour se rendre dans un restaurant où ils avaient leurs habitudes, suivi par O'Neill et SG1. Ils s'installèrent puis commandèrent et Sam s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Daniel prit la parole.  
_-"Vous croyez qu'elle remarquerait si vous inversiez les rôles ?"_ demanda-t-il aux deux Jack.  
_-"Daniel !"_ gronda Jack, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas le sien. _"Désolé mais vous êtes exactement comme celui qu'on a laissé chez nous... C'est tordu comme idée ça !"_  
_-"Moi ça m'intéresse"_ dit O'Neill, se prenant presque d'affection pour le docteur Jackson.  
_-"Bah tiens, ça m'aurait étonné ça !"_ grommela Jack. "De toute façon, elle est très observatrice."  
_-"Nous portons le même t-shirt noir, elle ne verra rien"_ dit O'Neill, en se levant pour forcer Jack à changer de place.  
Lizzie les regarda faire, amusée par la situation. Jack était anxieux que Sam ne le reconnaisse pas. Tout le monde promis de jouer le jeu aussi longtemps que possible et il fut décidé de ne pas parler de sujets critiques. Quand Sam revint, elle fronça doucement les sourcils mais ne dit rien en reprenant sa place. Elle était assise entre Mark et Teal'c, les deux Jack en face d'elle, de chaque côté de Daniel. Les plats arrivèrent pendant que Daniel leur donnait une leçon d'histoire sur leur monde. Sam écoutait attentivement, très surprise de l'intérêt feint des deux Jack. Ils évitaient tous deux de la regarder.  
_-"Mark, as-tu trouvé un compromis pour le couchage ce soir ?"_ demanda finalement Sam, une fois que Daniel eut fini.  
_-"Oui Sammy Chérie, tu vas dormir chez nous et tes équipiers vont dormir chez Maman."_  
_-"Je ne souhaite pas être séparée de mon équipe. Ça n'arrive jamais en mission."_  
_-"Très bien Sammy Chérie, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Merci."_  
N'y tenant plus, avant l'arrivée des desserts, Sam demanda :_ "Mon général, pourquoi avez-vous changé de place avec le colonel ?"_  
Une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux bleus et Jack capta son regard. Il releva la tête avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage.  
_-"Je vous avais dit qu'elle saurait ! Elle est trop intelligente pour vous les gars !"_  
_-"Mais... comment as-tu su ?"_ demanda Daniel alors que la mâchoire d'O'Neill tombait presque sur la table.  
_-"Parce que le général a une fine cicatrice juste là"_ dit Sam en montrant son propre cou avec son index._ "Et une dans le sourcil, ce qui n'est pas le cas du colonel."_  
_-"Et c'est sans parler de la coupe de cheveux"_ déclara Teal'c.  
_-"Oh merci Teal'c ! Comment un détail si évident a-t-il pu m'échapper ?"_ s'exclama Sam en riant.  
Tout le monde compris à son ton faussement surpris que c'était ce qui les avait trahis en premier lieu. Le colonel O'Neill avait une coupe plus réglementaire que le général. Tout le monde finit par rire de cette situation.  
_-"Promis Carter, ce n'était pas mon idée !"_


	25. Chapter 25

Après le dîner, tout le monde rentra se coucher. Il avait finalement été convenu que SG1 et O'Neill dormiraient dans le complexe Littlefield, dans une salle de repos, non loin de la porte.  
_-"Le général semble être un élément-clef dans votre organisation"_ souligna O'Neill.  
_-"Il y a environ dix ans, le docteur Jackson a trouvé la clef pour ouvrir un passage et une mission de reconnaissance a été envoyée. Le colonel O'Neill a été le premier à franchir la porte"_ dit Sam, une excitation non feinte sur le visage.  
_-"Ah oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous le vénérez tous..."_  
_-"On ne le vénère pas. C'est un leader incroyablement solide qui s'est investi dans ce programme plus qu'aucun autre !"_  
Le colonel O'Neill ne releva pas mais se dit qu'il avait de la concurrence, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même de quoi il était capable. Une fois tout installé pour la nuit, Jack appela Sam.  
_-"Carter ? Venez voir un moment."_  
_-"Oui mon général"_ dit-elle, pas trop sûre d'aimer le ton de Jack.  
Elle le rejoignit promptement à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
_-"Carter, tu dois absolument faire attention à toi, je le sens pas ce type."_  
Sam éclata de rire malgré elle, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de Jack.  
_-"Pardonnez-moi, mon général. Je ne pense pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à craindre du colonel O'Neill mais je serais vigilante."_  
Elle avait insisté sur le nom de famille pour que Jack comprenne l'ampleur de ses paroles.  
_-"Je sais qu'on dirait moi. Il me ressemble beaucoup et c'est justement ça qui me fait peur."_  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"C'est un homme et je devine ses pensées rien qu'en le voyant te dévorer des yeux."_  
Sam sourit encore une fois sans arriver à s'en empêcher.  
_-"Carter, je suis sérieux !"_  
_-"Oui, mon général."_  
Teal'c et O'Neill les observaient parler tous les deux. Ils n'entendaient pas les paroles échangées mais le colonel avait compris la relation des deux officiers.  
_-"Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ?"_  
_-"Non."_  
_-"Ok... Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?"_  
_-"Ils partagent des sentiments amoureux depuis que je les connais mais ils n'ont jamais franchi la ligne de conduite imposée par l'armée."_  
_-"Il n'est plus son supérieur direct si j'ai bien compris ?"_  
Teal'c pencha la tête en avant, en guise d'assentiment. Lizzie passa saluer le petit groupe avant d'aller se coucher chez elle.  
_-"C'est dingue comme vous lui ressemblez, Carter"_ dit O'Neill, une fois Lizzie partie.  
_-"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'imagine que ma mère lui ressemblerait si elle était vivante dans mon monde"_ dit Sam, un douloureux sourire figé sur le visage.  
_-"Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine"_ dit O'Neill en tendant la main vers elle.  
Sam retira instinctivement son bras avant qu'il ne la touche. Il lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'aurait jamais osé, surtout avec le général juste à côté qui avait surpris son geste. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Teal'c s'éclaircit la gorge pour les distraire et faire cesser leur affrontement silencieux.  
_-"Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir, les jours à venir vont être particulièrement difficiles !"_ dit Jack.  
Chacun se coucha dans son petit lit de camp, mis à disposition pour eux. Jack et Teal'c parlèrent quelques minutes, de choses et d'autres puis tout le monde sembla s'endormir. Beaucoup plus tard, Sam se leva aussi discrètement que possible et partagea le lit de Jack, qui l'attendait. Si O'Neill et Teal'c avaient entendu Sam se déplacer dans la pièce, aucun ne fit de commentaire.  
O'Neill avait cependant adoré la voir se déplacer en t-shirt et culotte, pieds nus, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Depuis que Sara l'avait quitté pour un ingénieur et obtenu la garde exclusive de leur fils, il s'intéressait peu aux sorties et éventuelles rencontres. Elle l'avait trompé et manipulé pendant de nombreuses années. Elle avait réussi à le faire culpabiliser d'être dans l'armée. Quelques années plus tôt, Charlie avait voulu jouer avec l'arme de service de son père, heureusement non chargée. Il l'avait violemment réprimandé, sous le coup de la peur. Sara n'avait pas compris le désastre potentiel de ce geste. Leur famille avait volé en éclat mais O'Neill pensait que c'était un prétexte pour le quitter et faire sa vie ailleurs. Depuis, il fuyait la compagnie féminine, se concentrant sur son travail, pour oublier la trahison et le mensonge. Cependant, il ne pensait pas tomber immédiatement sous le charme de cette femme. Elle était magnifique mais pas que. Le peu qu'il savait d'elle lui faisait dire qu'elle devait être très intelligente et que dire de son regard ? Envoûtant, pénétrant et si profond qu'un homme perdrait la raison en contemplant ses prunelles trop longtemps.  
Bien sûr, elle appartenait à un autre mais un autre lui. Elle pourrait potentiellement être amoureuse de lui si les circonstances étaient différentes. Il aimerait qu'une femme le regarde et parle de lui avec adoration, comme Sam le faisait avec son Jack. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Il venait de découvrir un autre monde, des aventures et des missions inimaginables pour le commun des mortels et lui, il pensait à quoi ? A une femme ! Pour un peu, il rirait presque de sa propre bêtise.


	26. Chapter 26

Le lendemain matin, O'Neill fut le premier levé et assez surpris de voir tout le monde seul dans son lit. Il n'avait pas entendu Sam changer de lit avant le lever du soleil. Mark arriva peu après le réveil de tout le monde, avec une boite contenant des beignets et des gobelets pour le café.  
_-"Livraison à domicile !"_ dit-il joyeusement.  
Il déposa le tout sur une petite table au centre de la pièce et embrassa Sam sur la joue.  
_-"Salut Sammy Chérie, bien dormi ?"_  
_-"Comme un loir_" dit-elle, avec un sourire.  
Même s'il n'était pas son frère, elle aimait cette complicité et ce petit nom. Teal'c se jeta sur les beignets fourrés à la fraise.  
_-"Teal'c ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Vous pourriez au moins demander aux autres s'ils en veulent !"_ dit Jack, mécontent de se faire toujours avoir à ce jeu-là.  
_-"Teal'c !"_ soupira Sam. _"Je peux avoir un beignet s'il vous plait ?"_  
Le jaffa consenti à lui en offrir un, qu'elle passa à Jack, sous l'oeil surpris des trois autres hommes.  
_-"Quoi ? Moi je préfère chocolat mais c'est pour éviter que le général ne soit de mauvais poil pendant la mission !"_ s'écria-t-elle.  
_-"Carter, ce n'est pas mon genre !"_  
_-"Si O'Neill, le colonel Carter a raison. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela."_  
Teal'c fit donc un léger signe de la tête à Sam, pour la remercier de sa prévenance pour leurs nerfs à tous.

Daniel arriva avec Lizzie peu de temps après. SG1 avait distribué des treillis du SGC à tous les membres de l'expédition, incluant les gilets par balle et la radio réglementaire. Seuls Ernest et Catherine resteraient à New York, pour garder Samantha et veiller sur eux de loin. Le général Hammond, ancien ami de Jacob, avait préparé des hommes à lui, au cas où une mission d'extraction ne soit nécessaire. Jack et O'Neill vérifièrent une fois de plus le MALP et son chargement, entreposé dans une pièce à part. Catherine avait rajouté une trousse d'urgence avec des médicaments et remèdes extraterrestres.  
_-"Carter, vous avez fini vos calculs, concernant la position de Râ ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Oui mon général. Il est à environ..."_  
_-"Donnez-moi la réponse en jour, pas en année-lumière, je n'ai pas envie de compter !"_  
Sam réfléchit un instant, le temps pour elle de faire le calcul.  
_-"Environ deux à trois jours maxi avec un vaisseau-mère Goa'uld."_  
_-"Attendez Carter, vous venez vraiment de compter ça de tête ?"_ demanda O'Neill.  
_-"Oui, c'est un calcul assez simple en fait. La vitesse de la lumière dans le vide est une constante fixée à environ 300 000 km par seconde, donc..."_  
_-"Merci Carter ! La leçon d'astronomie peut attendre la fin de la mission ! Punaise, j'ai déjà mal à la tête !"_ gronda Jack.  
_-"Oui mon général"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Tout le monde est prêt ?"_ demanda Jack à la cantonade.  
Bien qu'anxieux, Daniel, Mark et Lizzie répondirent oui. Jack se tourna vers O'Neill.  
_-"Colonel ?"_  
O'Neill venait d'entrer dans la salle de la porte en suivant la progression du MALP. Il était fasciné par l'anneau en Naquadah, qui ne s'activait pas encore. Jack dû répéter sa question avant qu'O'Neill ne revienne à la réalité.  
_-"Oui, mon général."_  
_-"Carter, Teal'c, je ne pose pas la question, vous gérez depuis le temps !"_ dit-il en leur souriant.  
Sam se positionna devant le DHD pour entrer les coordonnées d'Abydos. L'anneau central commença à tourner doucement puis les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un avant que l'horizon des événements n'apparaisse. O'Neill sauta presque en arrière, surpris. Jack posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit : _"Ça fait toujours ça la première fois mais, je vous rassure, on ne s'en lasse jamais !"_  
_-"Mon général, le vortex est stable, vous pouvez y aller."_  
Jack lança une grenade anti-symbiote à travers la porte et regarda sa montre.  
_-"On ne devrait pas reculer un peu ?"_ demanda O'Neill.  
_-"Quand le vortex se forme, il transfère un flux de matières sous forme d'énergie à l'intérieur d'un champ subspatial le long d'un couloir extradimensionnel à sens unique"_ expliqua Sam.  
_-"Hein ?_" fut la seule chose à sortir de la bouche d'O'Neill.  
_-"Le vortex ne fonctionne que dans une seule direction"_ synthétisa Sam.  
_-"OK !"_  
Sam soupira en secouant la tête. Décidément, la science n'était pas le fort chez les Jack.  
_-"Surtout, ne lui demandez jamais de vous parler de trous de vers"_ conseilla Jack à voix basse.  
_-"Je vous ai entendu, mon général !"_  
_-"O'Neill, nous devrions envoyer la sonde, la porte ne reste ouverte que trente-huit minutes !"_ rappela Teal'c.  
Jack actionna la commande et Sam se prépara à regarder l'écran portable, en attente des premières données.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam commençait à recevoir les images de la caméra et annonça que d'après ce qu'elle voyait, tous les jaffas étaient morts.  
_-"La voie est libre, allons-y !"_ dit Jack.  
Teal'c fut le premier à passer avec sa lance jaffa, il confirma au général que la zone était sécurisée. Mark, Daniel et Lizzie le suivirent. O'Neill resta un instant à contempler la flaque.  
_-"Aller, colonel, on n'a pas toute la journée !"_ dit Jack en le poussant, comme il avait fait avec Sam lors de son premier passage.  
Comme d'habitude, Sam et Jack franchirent la porte en même temps, sous le regard bienveillant de Catherine, arrivée juste à temps pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. De l'autre côté, l'arrivée fut plus que mouvementée.  
_-"Va falloir que je règle cette porte, ça ne va pas du tout ça !"_ grogna Sam qui avait été recrachée par la porte, au lieu de passer avec son habituelle grâce.  
_-"Ça ne vous rappelle pas le bon vieux temps, les amis ?"_ demanda Jack, tout content.  
Teal'c et Sam le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Cependant, Jack se reprit assez vite, tout le monde attendait ses ordres. Sam ramassa des zat.  
_-"On s'est débarrassé des jaffas de la pyramide principale mais je pense que Râ doit avoir laissé des troupes dehors en faction. Soyons très prudents en quittant les lieux !"_ prévint Jack.  
Il envoya Teal'c en tête avec O'Neill, suivis de près par les trois scientifiques pendant qu'il fermait la marche avec Carter. Personne ne parlait, trop concentré pour penser à ouvrir la bouche. Teal'c s'arrêta et leva sa main, la fermant en même temps. Tout le monde stoppa sa progression. Le jaffa fit signe au général que des villageois arrivaient. Jack décida d'aller à leur rencontre mais il faillit faire un malaise en reconnaissant les jeunes hommes.  
_-"Skaara ?"_ demanda le général, surpris de le voir là.  
_-"La prophétie disait vrai !"_ s'exclama le jeune homme.  
_-"La prophétie ?"_ répéta Jack sans comprendre.  
_-"Venez avec nous au village, on va tout vous expliquer ! Mais vous êtes plus nombreux que prévu..."_ dit Skaara en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"Ce n'est rien, venez, on va parler !"_  
Skaara guida le groupe vers son village, même si Jack n'avait pas besoin de guide. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et aurait pu aller les yeux fermés, en pleine tempête de sable. Skaara envoya un de ses jeunes compagnons prévenir son père, Kasuf, de son arrivée imminente avec les voyageurs.  
_-"Mon général, comment connaissent-ils notre langue ?"_  
_-"Bah Daniel leur a... Euh... Bonne question Carter !"_  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au village, où ils furent accueillis par Kasuf et Sha're. Tea'lc marqua une pause en reconnaissant la jeune femme, leur souriant timidement.  
_-"Bienvenue à vous, voyageurs ! Nous vous attendions !"_ dit Kasuf, en leur faisant signe de le suivre.  
Un déjeuner leur fut servi peu de temps après leur arrivée. On les installa autour d'un petit feu de camp, sur la place du village couvert. Kasuf s'installa près de Jack après avoir demandé qui était le chef.  
_-"S'il m'offre Sha're, je suis mal !"_ dit doucement Jack.  
Sam le fusilla du regard.  
_-"Oubliez ça, Carter !"_  
_-"Il y a bien longtemps, un voyageur est passé par le chaa'pai pour nous dire qu'un groupe de quatre explorateurs allaient venir un jour nous libérer de la tyrannie de Râ. Il nous a dit que le groupe serait composé de trois hommes et une jeune femme blonde, très belle"_ dit Kasuf.  
Sam ne savait plus où se mettre. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle aperçut un groupe de femmes conduire une femme entièrement voilée vers eux. Cependant, elles restèrent à bonne distance, juste assez près pour entendre la voix de Kasuf. Sam fut prise d'une sorte de malaise.  
_-"Carter ?"_ demanda Jack, inquiet.  
_-"Ce n'est rien mon général, le passage mouvementé de la porte je pense"_ dit-elle en lui souriant.  
_-"Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de nous puisque nous sommes sept ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Votre groupe correspond à la description : la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, l'homme avec les lunettes, le guerrier avec les cheveux gris et le prima d'Apophis."_


	28. Chapter 28

Le groupe mené par Jack était sans voix depuis la révélation de Kasuf. En effet, quatre, voire cinq personnes correspondaient à la description. Le prophète semblait avoir ajouté autre chose mais Kasuf n'était pas en mesure d'en dire plus pour le moment. Sam observa encore le groupe de femmes, que Sha're avait rejoint. Elle senti un malaise plus violent arriver. Elle voulut se lever pour s'écarter mais n'eut que le temps de poser son assiette avant de tomber au sol, prise de convulsion.  
_-"Carter !"_ s'écria Jack, se jetant à genoux à côté d'elle.  
La crise sembla passer aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Une femme apporta de l'eau fraîche et un linge propre. Elle tendit le tout à au général, qui passa le linge humide sur le visage et la gorge de Sam. Il avait finalement passé un bras dans le dos de son second, pour la tenir contre lui.  
_-"Carter ? Ça va mieux ?"_  
Elle n'arrivait pas encore à parler mais elle lui fit signe de la tête pour dire oui.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_" demanda O'Neill.  
_-"Je pense... que c'est... l'entropie !"_ articula finalement Sam.  
_-"L'entropie, mais comment est-ce possible ?"_ demanda Lizzie.  
_-"Teal'c, où est le MALP ?"_  
_-"A l'entrée du village, il ne passait pas par la porte, il est trop large."_  
_-"Allez me chercher la trousse que Catherine nous a donnée, elle a mis des seringues de son antidote."_  
_-"Non, gardez-les pour vous mon général !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Elle en a mis en prévention mais elle pense que ça atténue les effets pendant une semaine. C'était surtout pour Teal'c, au cas où..."_  
_-"C'est bien elle, c'est bien la femme dont parlait la prophétie !"_ dit Kasuf, s'agenouillant devant Sam, à moitié assise contre le torse de son général.  
_-"Je ne comprends pas !"_ dit Sam.  
Teal'c revint avec la trousse de secours et O'Neill aida Jack à en extraire une seringue remplie de produit.  
_-"Relevez sa manche et désinfectez son bras !"_ ordonna Jack au colonel.  
O'Neill fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné en observant les traits fatigués de Sam.  
_-"Attendez mon général"_ dit-elle alors qu'il approchait la seringue de son bras.  
_-"Pas le temps Carter !"_  
_-"Je sens... une nouvelle crise arriver !"_  
_-"Tenez-là fermement !"_ hurla Jack à son homologue.  
Alors que le corps de Sam était secoué de spasmes, Jack arriva à lui injecter l'antidote. La crise se calma presque aussitôt et Sam reprenait des couleurs. Kasuf se leva après la crise et tendit sa main vers la mystérieuse femme. Alors que Sam s'asseyait tant bien que mal, la femme découvrit son visage et Lizzie tomba inanimée dans les bras de Teal'c. Face à eux se tenait une Samantha Carter souriante. Elle avait le même visage que Sam, une ride de contrariété en moins sur le front, les cheveux plus longs, légèrement ondulés.  
_-"La prophétie disait que l'exploratrice blonde ressemblerait étrangement à une jeune femme du village, celle qui était arrivée avec l'homme aux yeux marron et que les mettre en contact rendrait l'une des deux malades !_" termina Kasuf.  
_-"Jacob est ici ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Mon père est mort il y a de cela environ sept ans"_ dit Samantha, d'une voix douce.  
_-"Je sais comment ils ont appris notre langue, mon général"_ dit Sam, sans quitter l'autre des yeux.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Samantha pour se présenter.  
_-"Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter. Voici mon équipe : le général Jack O'Neill et Teal'c. Les autres personnes viennent de votre monde."_  
Samantha avait salué d'un léger signe de tête Jack et Teal'c. Elle se dirigea vers sa mère, qui reprenait connaissance.  
_-"Mère ?"_  
Le cœur de Lizzie fit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots, qui n'avaient plus résonné à ses oreilles depuis bien longtemps. Mark et Daniel l'avaient toujours appelé Maman mais Samantha aimait le côté formel de Mère. SG1 laissa la famille Carter à ses retrouvailles émouvantes. Ils étaient tous serrés dans un câlin groupé, d'où dépassaient quelques coudes. On entendait les sanglots dans leurs voix. O'Neill suivit Sam, quand elle s'écarta du groupe, pendant que Jack posait des questions à Kasuf.  
_-"Carter, vous allez bien ?"_ demanda O'Neill.  
_-"Oui, je suis juste émue pour eux."_  
_-"Et un peu envieuse ?"_  
Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux.  
_-"Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, ça serait normal de les envier de se retrouver après toutes ces années..."_  
_-"Alors oui, je les envie. J'aimerais me réveiller un matin et retrouver ma mère"_ dit Sam, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.  
O'Neill voulut l'attirer à lui pour la réconforter mais Sam refusa. C'était le geste de Jack, son Jack. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuve que c'était plus qu'une tête sur une épaule, c'était la promesse d'être toujours présent, d'être là quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait partager ça avec personne d'autre, même s'ils se ressemblaient.


	29. Chapter 29

Jack avait voulu en savoir plus sur le mystérieux prophète mais il n'existait aucun écrit. Son message avait été relayé par tradition orale à travers les générations. Tous les porteurs d'espoir attendaient l'arrivée des voyageurs pour anéantir Râ et redevenir des peuples libres. Jack grimaça en réalisant ce qu'on attendait d'eux.  
_-"Vous l'avez déjà fait O'Neill, en quoi est-ce différent maintenant ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
_-"La première fois, on ne savait pas vraiment où on allait. Là, ils nous attendent depuis des siècles et nous sommes sept pour réaliser une prophétie vieille comme les pyramides !"_  
Teal'c leva un sourcil et Jack le dévisagea avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de Sam et O'Neill. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Sam qui revenait vers lui, d'un pas décidé. O'Neill la suivait de près. La famille Carter sorti de ses retrouvailles et ils regardèrent tous Sam.  
_-"Merci colonel de nous avoir réuni"_ dit Samantha.  
_-"Je... euh de rien"_ dit-elle.  
Lizzie se détacha du groupe et lui parla tout bas, prenant ses mains dans ses siennes.  
_-"Je me plais à croire que votre mère serait extrêmement fière de vous. Vous êtes généreuse, droite, empathique, très intelligente et magnifique. Personne ne voudrait une autre fille que vous !"_  
_-"Merci madame"_ dit Sam, émue par ces paroles.  
Tout le monde s'installa autour du feu de camp, pour finir de manger.  
_-"Kasuf, avez-vous une description du prophète ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"D'après ce que je sais, il ressemble à la description d'un des voyageurs."_  
Tous le regardèrent avec intérêt. Kasuf leva alors la main et pointa un des hommes.  
_-"Moi ?"_  
_-"Oui vous !"_  
Le général O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :_ "Faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer celui-là !"_  
_-"Mais général, je n'ai rien fait !"_  
_-"Pas dans ce monde, mais si vous saviez ce que notre Daniel nous a fait... Vous seriez gêné !"_  
Sam sourit à ses propos, repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait vu Daniel : dans la pyramide d'Abydos, Sha're étroitement liée à lui. Jack lui avait raconté en détail la première rencontre du couple, quand Kasuf avait offert sa fille à l'envoyé des Dieux. Bien sûr, tout ne figurait pas dans le rapport officiel.  
_-"On dit aussi que la femme blonde doit lier son destin à celui du guerrier aux cheveux gris. Le sort de l'humanité dépend de leur union !"_ ajouta Kasuf.  
Les deux Jack s'écrièrent en même temps : _"Pas de pression !"_  
Tout le monde se tourna vers eux deux car en effet, il existait deux femmes blondes et deux guerriers grisonnants.

Jack discutait avec Skaara alors que Carter et Samantha parlaient toutes les deux à voix basses, à l'écart du feu de camp.  
_-"Vous avez déjà rencontré un de vos doubles ? C'est fascinant !"_  
_-"Mon ami Daniel avait déjà expérimenté une fois tout seul et avait vu un autre moi. Avec vous ça fait quatre Samantha Carter et des destins à peu près similaires."_  
_-"Comment ça ?"_  
_-"Nous sommes membres du programme concernant la porte des étoiles, soit en tant que civiles ou militaires comme moi. Vous êtes la seule à ne pas être intervenue dans le processus."_  
_-"J'ai été enlevée avec Papa, voilà pourquoi je ne travaille pas avec les autres."_  
_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Sam en recrachant à moitié l'eau qu'elle avalait.  
_-"Râ nous a capturés Papa et moi. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient fait croire à un accident de voiture."_  
_-"Il semblait en effet logique de faire croire à votre mort plutôt que de laisser planer le doute"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Il nous ensuite fait venir ici et laissé sous la garde des villageois. Râ a dit que si nous tentions de fuir, il raserait le village. Papa et moi n'avons jamais rien tenté mais j'ai appris à me battre, au cas où Râ veuille me forcer à... enfin vous voyez !"_  
_-"Il ne vous a jamais touchée ?"_  
_-"Non, il vérifie régulièrement ma présence, c'est tout !"_  
Les deux Jack s'étaient rapprochés et avaient entendu la conversation des deux Sam.  
_-"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait tout ça !"_ s'exclama le général.  
_-"Si j'ai bien compris la prophétie, un groupe de quatre personnes doit détruire Râ. Il a pris peur et a cherché à séparer l'équipe avant qu'elle ne se réunisse"_ dit Sam.  
Sur un signe d'elle, Daniel s'approcha.  
_-"Daniel, vous étiez avec vos parents quand ils sont morts ?"_  
_-"Oui, j'étais dans l'avion avec eux mais quand nous nous sommes écrasés, mon père m'a protégé avec son corps, donnant ainsi sa vie pour sauver la mienne."_  
Tout le monde regarda Sam, qui semblait être la seule à comprendre ce qui se jouait là : l'avenir de l'humanité.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack dévisagea Sam, qui était pensive depuis quelques minutes.  
_-"Carter ?"_  
_-"J'essaie de faire des liens entre nos vies et la prophétie... mais quelque chose me chiffonne, mon général."_  
_-"Sammy chérie, si on faisait un point global ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
Les deux Sam se tournèrent vers lui.  
_-"Désolé, je... je vous appelle toutes les deux comme ça ! L'habitude sûrement !"_  
_-"Continue, moi ça ne me gêne pas"_ dit doucement Samantha, en posant sa main sur celle de son frère adoptif.  
Sam était soulagée, elle aimait ce surnom affectueux. Elle prit la parole pendant que Teal'c, Mark et Lizzie s'approchaient.  
_-"Nous savons que la prophétie annonce la mort de Râ, à cause d'un archéologue à lunettes, une femme blonde et un guerrier de la Tauri, accompagnés par un jaffa. Ce qu'on ignore c'est comment il a trouvé la trace du groupe mais ce que je pense c'est qu'il a tenté d'éliminer Daniel, sans succès. Il a enlevé Samantha et Jacob pour les mettre en esclavage sur Abydos. Nous ignorons où est Teal'c mais j'imagine qu'il est au service d'Apophis"_ dit Sam, en faisant une pause.  
_-"Et concernant O'Neill ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
_-"Je... j'ai une théorie mais c'est après que ça se complique, je vous préviens c'est tiré par les cheveux !"_ prévint Sam.  
Ils buvaient tous ses paroles alors que Daniel prenait des notes.  
_-"Hum... le colonel O'Neill n'a pas rejoint le programme Stargate suite à son divorce. Il est resté au sein des Black Ops."_  
_-"Quelle différence avec moi ?"_ demanda Jack.  
Sam tourna son visage de marbre vers son compagnon. Elle dit seulement : _"L'arme n'était pas chargée... Monsieur."_  
Jack fit une légère grimace et avala difficilement sa salive.  
_-"D'accord, mais pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser de Daniel mais garder ces deux-là en vie ?"_  
_-"Harsiesis..."_ dit Sam.  
Teal'c leva un sourcil à l'évocation de ce nom et Jack sembla perplexe.  
_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"D'après la prophétie, la femme blonde et le guerrier doivent unir leurs destins... Râ doit avoir besoin de l'enfant pour asseoir sa domination..."_  
_-"L'enfant ? Mais quel enfant ?"_ demanda le colonel O'Neill.  
Samantha baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.  
_-"Le général O'Neill a en lui le gêne des Anciens, la race qui a conçu le réseau de portes des étoiles. Dans mon monde, j'ai été l'hôte d'une Tok'ra, je conserve ses souvenirs en moi. Un enfant, un Harsiesis, combinant la mémoire génétique des Tok'ra et des Anciens ferait une arme puissante, soit pour faire le mal soit pour faire le bien."_  
_-"Mais Samantha n'a pas été une hôte ! Je me trompe ?"_ demanda Daniel, se tournant vers sa sœur.  
_-"Je ne pense pas avoir été une hôte_" répondit Samantha en secouant la tête, faisant voler des mèches de cheveux.  
_-"Peu importe, Râ pense sûrement que ça peut marcher quand même. Après tout, on ne connait pas l'étendue de ses connaissances à nos sujets !"_ dit Sam.  
O'Neill était fasciné par ces femmes, tellement semblables mais si différentes.  
_-"Attendez une minute ! Comment Râ en sait-il autant sur nous ? SG1 je veux dire !"_  
_-"Je l'ignore mon général, mais ça fait froid dans le dos... Il savait où les trouver et comment les empêcher de s'allier contre lui..."_ dit Sam, en montrant Samantha, Daniel et O'Neill avec ses mains.  
_-"Pour nous trouver, c'est assez simple à cause de la porte..."_ dit Daniel.  
Sam hocha doucement la tête.  
_-"Il a dû surveiller les activations sur Abydos pour savoir quand la Terre avait découvert et remis en marche la porte d'Egypte"_ ajouta-t-elle.  
_-"Carter ? Et si Râ nous voulait, nous ?"_  
_-"J'en doute, sinon il aurait éliminé tous les membres potentiels de SG1, sans garder Samantha et le colonel en vie."_  
Jack grogna car il n'aimait pas cette réponse. Pas par la faute de Sam, qui faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais à cause de son instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose de plus énorme se tramait.  
La journée était déjà bien avancée et les femmes furent invitées à aller se rafraîchir et se reposer avant le dîner. On proposa des vêtements plus adaptés aux coutumes locales mais Sam refusa. Elle préférait conserver sa tenue militaire, consciente qu'un combat approchait. Son instinct, ou peut-être était-ce celui de Jolinar, lui soufflait que Râ approchait et que la bataille ne serait pas si simple qu'escomptée.  
_-"Mon général ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en reprenant place à ses côtés.  
_-"Carter ?"_  
_-"Pourrions-nous aller visiter le temple découvert par Daniel sur Abydos, lors de la première mission ?"_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"J'ai le sentiment que le voyageur qui a délivré le message a pu nous laisser des indices de son identité là-bas, sachant qu'un jour nous viendrions effectivement sur cette planète..."_  
_-"Très bien. Teal'c, Carter avec moi. O'Neill vous restez ici et vous veillez sur tout le monde !"_


	31. Chapter 31

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et O'Neill observa SG1 quitter les lieux. Il réfléchissait à sa situation et se rendit compte que personne ne lui avait menti. Il était lié au sort de sa planète et il semblait que son Destin le liait également à Samantha Carter. C'était sans doute pourquoi il était tant attiré par elles. S'il avait bien compris, dans presque toutes les réalités alternées auxquelles SG1 avait été confronté, Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter étaient ensemble, se battant côte à côte contre l'ennemi. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, O'Neill avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours, comme si elle lui avait manqué et que sa vie n'était complète qu'avec sa présence. Il laissa ses pensées s'égarer un moment avant qu'on ne vienne l'interrompre.  
_-"Colonel, je peux ?"_ demanda Samantha, lui montrant un espace vide à côté de lui.  
_-"Je vous en prie mademoiselle Carter."_  
_-"Appelez-moi Samantha, si vous voulez."_  
_-"Très bien Samantha, moi c'est Jack"_ dit-il, en lui tendant la main, pour sceller une nouvelle amitié.  
Elle posa sa main frêle dans celle chaude et puissante de l'homme et ressentit instantanément des frissons dans tout son corps. Des frissons grisants, qui électrisaient sa peau blanche. Malgré sa vie d'esclave sur Abydos, elle avait conservé un teint de porcelaine.  
Elle était aussi athlétique mais cela s'expliquait par l'entrainement militaire dispensé par son père depuis leur arrivée sur cette nouvelle planète.  
_-"Comment allez-vous ?"_ demanda O'Neill.  
_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Samantha sans comprendre.  
_-"Je veux dire, vous avez été enlevée, rendue esclave et vous retrouvez vos proches après des années... J'imagine que ça doit vous faire un choc."_  
_-"Pas tant que ça. J'ai toujours espéré les revoir un jour mais je suis soulagée de les savoir tous en vie, sains et saufs. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret : que mon père ne soit plus là pour voir ça. Il n'a pas cessé d'entretenir le souvenir de notre famille dans ma mémoire, m'expliquant jour après jour que je ressemblais à ma mère, que je n'avais qu'à me regarder dans un miroir pour la voir, les jours où elle me manquait. Il avait raison"_ dit Samantha, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.  
O'Neill tendit doucement le bras vers elle et caressa sa joue pour éliminer la goutte salée. Samantha posa sa main sur celle du colonel, pour ne pas rompre le charme. Ils se tenaient face à face, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. De l'autre côté du camp, Daniel et Mark observaient la scène, tendrement enlacés.  
_-"Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"D'après leurs doubles, ils sont liés à travers les dimensions. Pas de raison que ça n'arrive pas ici."_  
_-"J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas mettre autant de temps que les deux autres..."_  
_-"Comment ça ? Les deux autres ne sont pas ensemble. Si j'ai bien compris c'est leur lien de travail qui les unit."_  
_-"Non, Maman m'a dit qu'ils avaient une relation extra-professionnelle secrète."_  
_-"Ah... Moi en tout cas, je leur souhaite juste d'être heureux ensemble !"_  
_-"Lesquels ?"_ demanda Daniel, ne sachant pas si Mark parlait de leur soeur ou de l'autre Carter.  
_-"Tous ! Au fait, tu as avancé sur les notes du docteur Jackson que t'as donné Carter ?"_  
_-"Oui c'est fascinant ! Dans leur monde, l'Harsiesis a été engendré par Sha're et Apophis. Il a été marié avec cette femme avant qu'elle ne devienne l'hôte d'Amaunet."_  
_-"Tu crois vraiment que Râ a des plans pour eux ?"_ demanda Mark en montrant sa sœur de la main.  
_-"Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais j''hésite quand même à les empêcher, pour le moment, d'être ensemble, pour éviter la convoitise de Râ sur une descendance..."_  
_-"Tu sais, s'il a des plans les concernant, vu la situation, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose !"_  
Daniel se tourna vers Mark et plongea dans ses yeux bleus.  
_-"Tu penses que le Destin est écrit ?"_  
_-"Je... je ne sais pas. Mais la prophétie s'est révélée exacte. Nous sommes en présence de doubles venus d'un univers parallèle et nous allons détruire Râ, comme c'est dit... C'est assez difficile d'imaginer que nous pouvons encore changer quelque chose !"_  
Daniel passa sa main sur le visage de Mark.  
_-"L'autre Daniel ne te connait même pas... Tu crois vraiment que nous ne pouvons rien à notre Destin ? Moi je crois que si, il faut juste faire des choix. Après, ce n'est pas à nous de juger si ces choix sont les bons."_  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Samantha et O'Neill qui s'étaient séparés. Ils discutaient à présent et le couple décida de se joindre à eux.


	32. Chapter 32

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

SG1 avait atteint un temple enfoui sous des tonnes de sables. Seule une porte semblait accessible. Ils dégagèrent le sable bloquant la porte au quart de sa hauteur, puis accédèrent à la première antichambre, couverte de symboles, comme celle de leur univers.  
_-"O'Neill vous pensez que c'est raisonnable d'avoir séparé le groupe ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas Teal'c, mais nous n'allions pas venir ici avec tout le village, si ?"_  
Teal'c ne répondit pas et éclaira l'intérieur de la salle principale avec sa torche.  
_-"Exactement comme celle de Daniel"_ dit Sam, captivée par l'intérieur du temple.  
Sam avait sorti sa caméra de son sac à dos pour filmer les lieux, puis la rangea dans sa poche.  
_-"Si vous étiez un message de Daniel, où vous cacheriez-vous ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Dans un endroit discret, où peu de gens penseraient à chercher..."_  
Sam s'empara d'un petit scanner de poche pour inspecter la salle.  
_-"Vous cherchez quoi Carter ?"_  
_-"Des éléments qui ne devraient pas être là, monsieur."_  
_-"D'accord. Faites-moi signe quand vous aurez quelque chose !"_  
Très vite, Sam appela ses équipiers pour leur dire qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé un indice.  
_-"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça n'a pas sa place ici..."_ dit Sam.  
Juste sous le symbole de la Tauri, Sam avait aperçu un jour. Avec la lame de son couteau qu'elle avait glissé dans la fente, elle avait réussi à faire basculer un petit panneau. Teal'c éclaira le trou avant que Sam ne plonge la main à l'intérieur, sous le regard protecteur de Jack. En effet, vu la taille, seule la main de Sam pouvait passer.  
_-"On dirait... une cassette !"_ s'exclama Sam en ressortant sa main, fermée sur un objet rectangulaire.  
Elle ouvrit la boite de protection.  
_-"Elle ressemble à celle trouvée en Egypte avec l'EPPZ !"_ dit Teal'c.  
_-"Oui, c'est vrai. Étrange !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Pas de tablette ni d'EPPZ ici, juste la vidéo"_ remarqua Sam, tout en l'insérant dans sa caméra.  
Elle appuya sur le bouton lecture et un Daniel Jackson plus vieux apparu à l'écran.  
_-"Bonjour, je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson. Cette vidéo est destinée à Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, le jaffa Teal'c et moi-même. Si vous êtes bien ceux que je pense, alors cette vidéo devrait vous rappeler celle trouvée avec l'EPPZ en Egypte."_  
Chacun des membres de SG1 présents retenait son souffle et la caméra bougea un peu, prouvant que quelqu'un la tenait.  
_-"J'ignore comment mais le Râ de cette dimension a appris que dans mon monde, j'allais aider le colonel O'Neill à tuer son double. Le docteur Jackson de cette réalité est ici avec moi, c'est lui qui est venu me prévenir. Râ va essayer d'empêcher nos autres nous de se réunir pour monter le SGC et SG1. Son but est d'éviter de se faire abattre comme notre Râ. Il a aussi entendu parler des capacités spéciales de Jack et Sam. Il espère donc les capturer pour qu'ils lui donnent l'Harsiesis. Bref, ce que je cherche à vous dire c'est que..."_  
Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans le ciel d'Abydos.  
_-"C'est... un vaisseau-mère Goa'uld qui rentre dans l'atmosphère !"_ dit Teal'c.  
Sam rembobina un peu la bande pour entendre la dernière phrase de Daniel. Elle colla l'appareil à son oreille pour entendre : _"C'est un piège !"_  
Elle sursauta en entendant ces mots, qu'elle répéta à ses équipiers.  
_-"Râ avait prédit l'arrivée des voyageurs. Il attendait sagement que nous lui apportions O'Neill sur un plateau ! Et c'est ce que nous avons fait !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Mais comment ? Nous ne savions même pas que Samantha était vivante !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Peu importe, il a deux Carter et deux O'Neill, il lui suffit juste de faire son choix et voir ce qui va se passer ! Mais comment ai-je pu tomber dans le panneau ?"_ hurla Jack, fou de rage.  
_-"Mon général, on ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui vient d'arriver !"_ dit Sam, désespérée.  
_-"Que fait-on O'Neill ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
Jack se passait une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, laissant l'autre posée sur sa hanche. Il réfléchissait.  
_-"On doit absolument les empêcher d'atteindre le village ! Râ ne doit pas avoir une Carter ou un O'Neill ! Les conséquences seraient dramatiques !"_ dit Sam.  
Jack se tourna vers elle pour la dévisager.  
_-"OK ! On rentre au village, et plus vite que ça !"_ hurla-t-il, en se précipitant vers la sortie du temple.  
Tout en courant vers le village, dans le sable et alors qu'une tempête se levait, il attrapa sa radio pour appeler le colonel.  
_-"Ici le général O'Neill ! Répondez colonel !"_  
_-"Ici O'Neill, qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?" _  
_-"Râ est en train de se poser sur la pyramide. Vous devez tenir le village et empêcher les jaffas d'entrer et de vous prendre, vous et Samantha ! C'est un ordre !"_


	33. Chapter 33

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

O'Neill blêmit en entendant le dernier ordre du général. Une partie de lui avait jusque-là résisté à toutes ces conneries de Destins mais un homme comme le général ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner ce genre d'ordre juste pour le fun, il y croyait aussi. Peut-être mesurait-il mieux les conséquences que lui, après dix ans sur le terrain.  
Il se mit en état d'alerte et rassembla tous les villageois autour de lui.  
_-"Je sais que vous n'êtes pas prêts à défier votre Dieu mais je pense que vous devez vous défendre contre ses jaffas, qui vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour mettre le village à sac !"_  
_-"Nous sommes prêts !"_ dit Kasuf, visiblement déterminé à agir.  
Samantha s'approcha d'O'Neill et posa une main sur son avant-bras.  
_-"Mon père nous a entraîné aux embuscades et combat à mains nues. Je sais aussi me servir de couteaux. Nous sommes prêts à défendre notre liberté !"_ dit-elle, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.  
O'Neill contemple un instant les prunelles azur et hocha la tête. Il lui donna son couteau militaire.  
_-"Faites attention à ne pas vous blesser !"_ dit-il, avec un sourire.  
Samantha ricana et lui fit la démonstration de ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle exécuta un kata gracieux, le couteau en main. Elle finit sa présentation en faisant mine de lui trancher la gorge. Le colonel était impressionné.  
_-"C'est dans les gênes des Carter de savoir se battre ?"_ demanda-t-il alors que Samantha ne comprenait pas.  
Il secoua la tête pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa un bras dans son dos et l'attira doucement à lui. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.  
_-"Faites attention à vous"_ lui dit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.  
O'Neill relâcha son étreinte pour aller organiser les défenses et Samantha resta un moment immobile, ne sachant pas quoi croire ou penser. Son corps tremblait à la fois de peur avec le combat qui approchait mais aussi à cause des mains d'O'Neill sur elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation, son ventre était envahi de papillons. Elle ne s'expliquait pas non plus cette chaleur se diffusant de ses reins vers son bas-ventre. S'arrachant à ses pensées, elle partit à la recherche de sa mère et de ses frères. Elle les trouva après quelques minutes, qui essayaient de rassurer les enfants du village, paralysés par la peur.  
_-"Sammy Chérie ! Que se passe-t-il ?"_  
_-"Râ arrive ! C'est toujours pareil quand il approche, tout le monde panique."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'à chaque fois, des villageois sont tués ou emmenés de force !"_ dit Samantha.  
Sa famille put lire la rage s'inscrire sur son visage, habituellement si doux. O'Neill les trouva juste après.  
_-"Vous savez tenir une arme ?"_ demanda-t-il aux garçons.  
Daniel secoua la tête mais Mark s'avança vers lui.  
_-"J'ai servi dans l'Air Force."_  
O'Neill lui tendit un beretta et lui demanda de veiller sur les femmes et les enfants.  
_-"Si tout se passe bien, vous n'aurez pas à tirer. Si vous devez les défendre, c'est que j'aurais échoué à vous protéger"_ dit le colonel.  
Sa radio grésilla.  
_-"Ici O'Neill !"_ dit le général.  
_-"Oui général !"_  
_-"Où en êtes-vous ?"_ demanda-t-il.  
_-"J'ai organisé la défense de l'entrée principale du village. Certains hommes se tiennent en embuscade en haut des palissades. J'ai confié à Mark une arme. J'attends vos instructions."_  
_-"Très bien. C'est pas gagné d'avance, j'aime autant vous prévenir, les jaffas de Râ sont déjà en route et j'ignore si nous arriverons avant eux aux portes de la cité."_  
Samantha tira sur la veste d'O'Neill pour approcher la radio de sa bouche. Le colonel fut obligé de se baisser un peu et garder ses doigts sur les boutons, pour la laisser parler. Le contact était dangereusement agréable au vu des circonstances.  
_-"Général, il y a un passage secret qui permet d'entrer dans la cité mais seule Sam pourra passer, c'est assez étroit."_  
_-"OK, je vous envoie Carter, elle saura vous aider à tenir le village mais, colonel ?"_  
_-"Oui mon général ?"_  
_-"Faites attention à elles deux. Si un jaffa passe la porte, n'hésitez pas à les renvoyer par ce passage !"_  
_-"Oui monsieur !"_ dit O'Neill.  
Samantha expliqua à Sam où trouver l'entrée du tunnel secret, bien camouflé dans le sable. Avant qu'elle ne s'y engouffre, Jack lui attrapa le bras et la tourna vers lui.  
_-"Sois prudente !"_ dit-il avant de l'embrasser comme jamais.  
_-"Oui mon général"_ réussit-elle à répondre avant de se détourner.  
Teal'c feignit de ne rien avoir vu.


	34. Chapter 34

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Sam rampa un moment avant de pouvoir se redresser un peu. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'autre bout du tunnel. Au-dessus de sa tête, elle entendait l'agitation du village et le bruit des lances jaffas. Elle ouvrit doucement la trappe et rencontra un regard azur, qui semblait l'attendre.  
_-"Lizzie ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
_-"Oui, comment ça va ?"_  
_-"J'ai connu des journées plus calmes mais bon, c'est la routine !"_  
Lizzie l'aida à s'extraire du tunnel en lui tendant sa main. Sam accepta. C'était un des rares contacts qu'elle avait eus avec Lizzie depuis son arrivée au SGC. Sam aperçut le colonel O'Neill qui hurlait des ordres aux villageois, plus loin. Elle s'avança vers lui.  
_-"Mon colonel ? Vous n'avez pas pu sauver le MALP ?"_  
_-"Si, on l'a porté avec des hommes, après l'avoir vidé. Il est là"_ dit-il en tendant son bras vers l'appareil.  
Sam courut et chercha quelque chose, fébrilement.  
_-"Vous cherchez quoi Carter ?"_  
_-"C'est une surprise, mon colonel !"_ dit-elle, en souriant.  
Elle venait de mettre la main sur une arme.  
_-"On dirait un lance-roquette, mais tout petit !"_  
_-"Création maison !"_  
_-"Quoi ? C'est vous qui avez fabriqué ça ?"_  
_-"En partie. En fait, j'ai démonté un lance-roquette classique, j'ai miniaturisé certaines parties et ajouté des roquettes de ma propre composition, enrichies en Naquadah..."_  
O'Neill siffla d'admiration.  
_-"Beau travail, colonel. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous manquer de respect !"_  
_-"Je n'y manquerais pas !"_  
Sam prit son engin et monta prestement en haut d'un mur d'enceinte. Une troupe de jaffas arrivait dans leur direction. Avec le viseur intégré par ses soins, elle repéra la position du général et de Teal'c. Ils étaient embusqués en haut d'une dune de sable. La tempête créée par le vaisseau de Râ s'était calmée. Elle repéra un reflet de lune dans les jumelles du général.  
_-"Attention mon général, vous avez une lune face à vous, ça trahit votre position"_ dit-elle dans sa radio.  
Elle observait toujours vers la dune de sable et le reflet disparut immédiatement.  
_-"Merci Carter !"_ dit Jack dans la radio.  
Sam reporta son attention sur la troupe en marche vers elle. Quand ils furent à quelques pas de la porte, tirant toujours dessus pour en forcer l'ouverture, elle tira et une roquette explosa en plein milieu de groupe. L'explosion souleva beaucoup de sable et les hurlements des jaffas se firent entendre. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cet accueil. Ce premier groupe fut anéanti, à l'exception de deux survivants, qu'O'Neill acheva avec son P90.  
_-"Joli tir Carter !"_ dit Jack dans la radio.  
_-"Merci mon général."_  
_-"Votre nouveau joujou ?"_  
_-"Oui, monsieur !"_  
_-"Faudra vraiment que je le teste un jour !"_  
Sam rit avant de dire, toujours dans la radio : _"C'est l'occasion rêvée, monsieur !"_  
_-"Trop loin et un nouveau groupe arrive vers votre position ! Réarmez votre engin et n'hésitez pas à tirer, ils sont plus nombreux cette fois !"_  
_-"Compris monsieur !"_  
Sam arma à nouveau son lance-roquettes et visa le groupe qui arrivait.  
_-"Carter ! Laissez tomber le lance-roquette pour les jaffas, je viens de voir des chasseurs de la mort quitter le vaisseau-mère, vous serez plus efficace sur eux !"_  
_-"Reçu mon général !"_ dit Sam au moment où un chasseur passait au-dessus du village, à très basse altitude.  
Heureusement, la topologie du terrain les empêchait de se poser dans l'enceinte. Sam visa et au second passage, elle tira. Le chasseur reçut la roquette et explosa en vol, non loin du village. Quelques débris volèrent mais ne blessèrent personne.  
Pendant ce temps, Jack tirait avec son P90 sur les jaffas et malgré la distance, il arrivait à en abattre quelques-uns. Teal'c était un peu loin pour se servir de sa lance mais se tenait prêt, au cas où leur position serait découverte. Avec les chasseurs qui passaient au-dessus d'eux, ça ne serait plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le groupe de jaffas ne se divise pour venir les attaquer. Le chasseur de la mort explosa non loin d'eux et ils se couvrirent la tête à cause des débris. D'après les calculs de Jack, il ne devait rester qu'un chasseur dans les parages.  
_-"Merde, elle est flippante quand elle fait ça !"_  
_-"Le colonel Carter est toujours très efficace au combat, O'Neill"_ répondit Teal'c.  
_-"Carter, abattez-moi le dernier chasseur du premier coup comme les autres et je vous invite au resto quand on rentre !"_ dit Jack dans la radio.  
Sam ne répondit pas mais souriait en scrutant le ciel à la recherche du dernier appareil.


	35. Chapter 35

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Le pilote du dernier chasseur de la mort semblait avoir compris qu'un tireur attendait son passage au-dessus du village pour l'abattre en plein vol, il décida alors de tirer une salve pour couvrir son approche. Le tireur serait donc obligé de se mettre à couvert et le pilote pourrait tirer sans risque sur le village, faisant un maximum de dégâts. Mais Sam ne l'entendait pas cette oreille.  
_-"Ah tu veux jouer à ça"_ dit-elle entre ses dents, se mettant à couvert.  
_-"Carter ?"_ demanda Jack dans la radio.  
_-"Oui mon général ?"_  
_-"Vous n'allez pas vous laisser impressionner par ce type quand même ?"_  
_-"Non mon général, je l'attends de pied ferme !"_  
Jack sourit de l'entendre si combative, c'était SA Carter, celle qui ne se laissait pas impressionner par un vulgaire chasseur de la mort, celle qui se battait à mains nues avec ses ennemis et leur faisait mordre la poussière. Cette femme, animée par le même désir que lui : défendre les causes justes mais surtout son monde. Elle ne renonçait jamais tant qu'elle savait qu'il existait une issue. Parfois, elle doutait mais c'est là qu'il arrivait pour lui montrer la lueur d'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Cette femme belle, douce et passionnée, sa femme, enfin c'était tout comme. Celle qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.  
_-"Carter, à douze heures, des jaffas tentent de grimper le long du mur !"_  
_-"Je m'en occupe, mon général"_ dit O'Neill.  
Et il se positionna plus loin pour les avoir dans sa ligne de mire. Il décima les jaffas de manière méthodique et rigoureuse, comme le bon membre des forces spéciales qu'il était.  
_-"Joli colonel !"_ dit Jack.  
Sam avait échangé la roquette avec un autre type de missile.  
_-"C'est quoi ça Carter ?"_  
_-"C'est mon mini-missile sol-air, mon général !"_  
_-"Ce n'était pas moi qui parlais Carter mais le colonel je pense !"_  
_-"Désolée, à la radio, impossible de vous différencier..."_  
_-"Un mini sol-air, mais vous êtes dingue ? Vous avez apporté ça avec le MALP ?"_  
_-"Oui mon colonel !"_  
_-"Mais si les jaffas étaient tombés dessus ?"_  
_-"Ils ne sauraient pas s'en servir car j'ai tout apporté démonté !"_  
O'Neill ne dit rien de plus et observa les alentours de la porte du village et du mur où Sam s'était remise en position.  
_-"Mon colonel, quand j'aurais fait partir mon missile, vous voudrez bien lancer une grenade dans le groupe au pied de la porte ?"_  
_-"Ils ne sont pas encore devant..."_  
_-"Ca ne saurait tarder, en plus je ne sais pas quand l'autre va montrer le bout de son nez ! S'il vous plait mon colonel !"_  
_-"Reçu, madame"_ dit O'Neill, se rappelant des consignes du général.  
De son côté, Mark suivait avec intérêt les échanges radio et se tenait sur ses gardes, au cas où. Il avait été impressionné par les tirs précis de Sam Carter. Alors qu'il observait les alentours, il entendit des bruits sur le rempart sud. Il prit la radio et prévint que des jaffas avaient réussi à faire le tour pour tenter une percée de son côté.  
_-"S'ils passent par là, Sammy ne sera plus à l'abri !"_ cria Lizzie.  
_-"Faites-la passer par le tunnel, je la récupère de l'autre côté !"_ dit Jack.  
Samantha se précipita vers la trappe et se jeta dans le trou juste avant que les jaffas ne l'aperçoive. Mark commença à tirer sur les jaffas qui arrivaient et en tua un sur le coup, d'une balle dans la tête. O'Neill jeta sa grenade dans le groupe de jaffas qui tentaient de percer la porte, sur les ordres de Sam. Celle-ci avait repéré le chasseur. Elle visa et tira. Le pilote lança une nouvelle salve dissuasive mais ne put éviter le missile de Sam. Il explosa en plein vol mais la carcasse s'écrasa au milieu du village, créant un mouvement de panique.  
Samantha senti une secousse dans le tunnel et une partie s'effondra derrière elle. Elle courut de plus belle vers la sortie. Jack l'attendait dans la pénombre et dû poser sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier quand il s'était approché.  
_-"Désolée, général. Mon père m'a appris à me battre mais je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de situation auparavant"_ s'excusa Samantha.  
_-"Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Venez, ne restons pas là, je ne veux pas qu'ils trouvent le tunnel."_  
_-"Il s'est effondré à mi-parcours, je ne sais pas si on pourra s'en servir à nouveau."_  
_-"Merde ! C'était la seule chance d'évacuer les autres !"_  
_-"O'Neill, j'entends un bataillon de jaffas arriver, ils vont quadriller la zone."_  
_-"Bon, on va se cacher un instant dans le tunnel et attendre de voir comment ça évolue"_ décida Jack.  
Le petit groupe fit demi-tour et eut tout juste le temps de refermer la trappe avant que les jaffas n'arrivent.


	36. Chapter 36

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Du côté du village, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Si Sam avait réussi à abattre sans problème les chasseurs de la mort et éradiquer deux troupes de jaffas, elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher le groupe du sud d'entrer. O'Neill s'était précipité pour venir en aide à Mark et Daniel. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir Samantha s'enfuir par le tunnel avant d'abattre deux jaffas. Son P90 était à court de munitions et il n'eut pas le temps de recharger avant de prendre une décharge de lance jaffa dans le ventre. Il s'effondra et Sam se jeta sur lui pour tirer son corps sur le côté, empêchant ainsi le jaffa de finir le travail. Elle se mit à couvert et tira sur les jaffas à portée. Mark entraîna Lizzie et Daniel à l'écart, près de la position de Sam.  
_-"On va être débordé sous peu !"_ hurla Mark.  
_-"Je sais, je réfléchis à une solution !" répondit Sam, faisant tourner son cerveau au maximum de ses capacités._  
_-"Rends-toi femelle Tauri, sinon j'abattrais tous les villageois !"_  
Sam jura entre ses dents, le chantage classique. Les jaffas et les Goa'uld n'accordaient aucun prix aux vies humaines mais savaient que les humains ne partageaient pas tous cette vision.  
_-"Mon général, je vais me rendre"_ annonça-t-elle dans la radio mais seul le silence répondit.  
Elle paniqua.  
_-"Non..."_ gémit O'Neill, gravement blessé.  
Il avait repris conscience juste quand Sam avait parlé à Jack dans sa radio.  
_-"Je n'ai pas le choix mon colonel !"_  
_-"Puisque le général ne répond pas, c'est moi le plus gradé et je vous interdis de vous rendre, on va trouver une solution !"_ dit O'Neill en se redressant.  
Cependant, un groupe de jaffas avait réussi à se faufiler et Lizzie fut capturée. Du fait de sa ressemblance avec Sam, le jaffa comprit l'importance de sa prise.  
_-"Rends-toi Tauri ou je l'élimine !"_  
Sam se leva et levant les mains, libérées de son P90. Elle avait également déposé son Beretta aux pieds d'O'Neill, le poussant doucement vers lui pour attirer son attention. Il hocha tout doucement la tête. Sam avança doucement vers le jaffa, les mains levées.  
_-"Mon maître sera content, il va me récompenser !"_ dit le jaffa.  
_-"Ton maître est un imposteur !"_ dit Sam, défiant le jaffa du regard.  
_-"Silence Tauri ou je te ferais regretter ton insolence !"_ dit le jaffa, en resserrant son étreinte sur Lizzie.  
Il avait passé son bras sous le menton de la femme et tenait un de ses bras, plié dans son dos. La prise semblait douloureuse mais Lizzie serra les dents et ne fit aucun bruit. Teal'c lui avait expliqué à quel point les Goa'uld et les jaffas pouvaient être cruels et sadiques. Elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de gémir. Le jaffa fit signe à Sam de s'approcher plus près, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se décala légèrement sur la droite quand elle entendit le colonel remuer dans son dos. Le jaffa tourna la tête pour donner ses ordres à ses hommes et O'Neill lui tira une balle en pleine tête avec l'arme de Sam. Le jaffa s'effondra, libérant ainsi Lizzie, que Sam intercepta avant qu'elle ne tombe, emportée par le poids du jaffa. Sam voulut s'enfuir mais des jaffas arrivaient encore par la faille du rempart sud. O'Neill s'était relevé, serrant les dents. Il se précipita sur Sam.  
_-"Vous devez fuir ! Râ ne doit pas vous capturer !"_  
_-"Venez avec moi, vous ne devez pas être pris non plus !"_  
Sam eut alors une idée. Elle voulait utiliser le tunnel mais sans se faire voir des ennemis. Elle lança un fumigène dans le bataillon qui arrivait et attrapa Lizzie par la main. Si elle s'enfuyait, elle ne voulait pas la laisser derrière elle. O'Neill les suivit vers le tunnel, les couvrant avec le Beretta. Lizzie ouvrit la trappe et s'engouffra dans le passage, talonnée par Sam et O'Neill. Il referma aussi vite que possible sur lui. Sam passa devant avec sa torche.  
_-"Mon colonel, le passage est très étroit, je ne sais pas si on passera tous"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Vous insinuez que je suis gros ?"_ demanda O'Neill.  
_-"Pas du tout, monsieur. C'est juste que ce tunnel a été construit pour ne laisser passer qu'une femme menue à certains endroits."_  
O'Neill hocha la tête.  
_-"De toute façon, c'est du sable. Au besoin, je forcerais un peu..."_  
Sam ne répondit rien mais s'arrêta.  
_-"Carter, pourquoi vous n'avancez plus ?"_ gronda O'Neill.  
_-"Parce que le tunnel est bouché. Je pense que c'est dû à la chute du chasseur, avec les secousses, les parois n'ont pas résisté."_  
_-"C'est bien notre chance ! Vous n'avez pas une pelle dans vos petites affaires, par hasard ?"_  
_-"Non, désolée mon colonel."_  
_-"Bon, on va attendre un peu ici alors !"_ dit-il en s'effondrant contre un mur.  
_-"Mon colonel ?"_ demanda Sam, inquiète.  
Elle s'agenouilla face à O'Neill et tendit sa torche à Lizzie. Celle-ci éclaira Sam pendant qu'elle tirait sur le gilet et le t-shirt en miettes du colonel. Celui-ci serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Sam prit le maximum de précautions mais ne pouvait éviter de tirer sur la blessure car le coton collait à la plaie. Sam sorti de sa poche de treillis de quoi nettoyer la blessure.  
_-"Vous êtes équipée Carter !"_  
_-"Quand vous aurez accumulé autant de missions que moi, vous le serez aussi"_ répondit-elle en souriant.


	37. Chapter 37

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Pendant que Sam soignait O'Neill comme elle pouvait, Jack faisait signe à Teal'c et Samantha de ne pas faire de bruit. En effet, il avait entendu les pas des jaffas se rapprocher de l'entrée du tunnel. Il avait coupé sa radio depuis qu'ils se cachaient, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre à cause d'un échange. Il mourait d'envie de la rallumer pour prendre des nouvelles du reste du groupe mais surtout de Sam. La savoir loin de lui, se battant contre des jaffas lui faisait peur. Il avait confiance en ses capacités mais la peur prenait toujours le dessus quand il s'agissait d'elle. Les pas semblaient s'éloigner et il se surprit à respirer à nouveau. Les bruits au-dessus de leurs têtes s'étaient calmés. Plus de tirs de P90 ou d'armes quelconque. Il hésitait entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Dans les deux cas, tant qu'il n'aurait parlé à personne, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il devait craindre. Il ralluma sa radio et demanda : _"Ici le général O'Neill, quelqu'un me reçoit ?"_  
Mais seul le silence lui répondit.  
_-"Le sable empêche sûrement les ondes de passer"_ remarqua Teal'c.  
_-"Très juste"_ dit Jack alors que l'angoisse montait._ "On va rester cachés ici encore un moment."_  
Teal'c prit donc sa position de méditation tandis que Samantha et Jack s'asseyaient plus loin.  
_-"Que fait-il ?"_  
_-"Il médite. C'est ce qui remplace le sommeil chez les jaffas. Il évite aussi de consommer trop d'oxygène car ce souterrain est bien hermétique, j'ai peur que nous soyons vite à court."_  
Samantha posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack et s'endormit aussitôt. Jack était aussi surpris par le geste que par cette capacité à s'endormir n'importe où. Sam était pareille mais Jack avait toujours pensé que c'était dû à l'entrainement militaire. Il semblait que c'était dans les gênes. Jack coupa sa torche, croisa les bras sur son torse et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit des bruits dans le tunnel. Teal'c était déjà debout lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger, afin de ne pas réveiller Samantha. La jeune femme avait passé une main sous le bras de Jack, se tenant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
_-"Les bruits viennent de l'autre côté du tunnel, O'Neill"_ dit doucement Teal'c.  
Jack fronça les sourcils.

De l'autre côté, Sam, O'Neill et Lizzie avaient été capturés par les jaffas. Du sable s'était entassé sur la trappe avec les mouvements de troupes. Quand un jaffa finit par marcher dessus, le tout s'effondra et ils découvrirent le tunnel. Les humains n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre, pour ne pas risquer des vies supplémentaires. Les jaffas prirent bien soin de les fouiller et de leur confisquer leurs armes.  
_-"Vous savez combien ça coûte ça ?"_ demanda O'Neill en parlant du Beretta.  
Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans le visage de la part d'un jaffa. Il étouffa un cri en posant ses deux mains sur son visage. Sam voulut s'approcher de lui mais fut retenue par un autre jaffa. Le prima de Râ arriva au même instant, son heaume couvrant entièrement son visage. Sam entendit sa voix résonner dedans quand il dit : _"Jaffa kree, emmenez ces trois personnes auprès de notre Dieu !"_  
Tous les jaffas se mirent en rang et avança en suivant le prima. Sam, O'Neill et Lizzie étaient retenu sans ménagement et poussés à suivre le rythme de l'armée en marche vers la sortie.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande pyramide et le colonel put observer le vaisseau-mère pour la première fois. Comme il faisait nuit, les lumières du vaisseau brillaient dans la nuit, donnant un éclat irréel à l'obscurité alentour.  
_-"Lizzie, vous allez bien ?"_ s'enquit Sam.  
_-"Oui, merci. Et vous ?"_  
_-"Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, c'est la routine"_ dit Sam, utilisant la technique O'Neillienne d'ironie pour masquer sa peur.  
Le colonel justement tiqua en l'entendant répondre, se disant qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec son supérieur, il déteignait sur elle.  
_-"Et vous, colonel ?"_ demanda Lizzie.  
_-"Carter a raison, c'est presque une balade de santé !"_ dit-il en haussant les épaules, déclenchant une douleur dans sa poitrine.  
Il serra les dents mais son geste n'avait pas échappé à Sam. Le groupe escorté par les jaffas arriva bientôt au pied de la pyramide et ils furent conduits aux anneaux de transport, pour être présentés à Râ.


	38. Chapter 38

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Jack décida de confier Samantha à Teal'c, le temps d'aller faire une ronde d'inspection à la surface. Il sortit avec précaution et revint après quelques minutes chercher ses amis.  
_-"La voie est libre, on va essayer de retourner au village"_ déclara-t-il, en aidant Samantha à s'extraire du tunnel.  
Ils prirent le chemin du rempart sud, moins exposé, se servant des ombres des dunes pour masquer leur approche. Jack tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter les autres par radio, sans succès. Une fois en vue du mur effondré, Jack força tout le monde à s'arrêter, puis il regarda avec ses jumelles mais ne repéra aucune activité Jaffa. Il soupira et guida Samantha et Teal'c vers l'ouverture. Il vérifia soigneusement qu'aucun ennemi n'était présent et entra franchement dans les ruines du village. Tout autour de lui n'était que désolation. Les villageois combattaient les feux comme ils pouvaient. Mark les aperçut et la mine qu'il arborait ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
_-"Les jaffas les ont capturé !"_  
_-"Qui exactement ?"_  
_-"Maman, Sammy Chérie et O'Neill"_ répondit Mark, en baissant la tête.  
Jack ne put s'empêcher de jurer et donna un coup de pied dans un tas de gravats. Teal'c posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :_ "O'Neill, on va aller les chercher. Rassemblons les armes et partons."_  
Jack releva la tête pour croiser le regard bienveillant de son ami. Il laissa Teal'c chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans les décombres. Mark et Daniel se présentèrent à lui pour les accompagner.  
_-"J'ai trois personnes à délivrer d'un Goa'uld, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la nounou !"_  
_-"Mais vous avez besoin de nous ! Au moins pour aider Sammy Chérie et ma mère à quitter la pyramide, le temps que vous vous débarrassiez de Râ !"_ dit Mark, marquant un point.  
Jack vérifia l'arme de Mark, lui donnant des cartouches supplémentaires et donna un Zat à Daniel.  
_-"Un coup pour assommer, deux pour tuer et trois pour faire disparaître le corps !"_  
Daniel hocha la tête et accrocha l'arme à sa ceinture, comme il avait vu Sam le faire. Kasuf s'approcha des guerriers et promis de veiller sur Samantha, comme il l'avait fait depuis toujours. Jack le remercia alors que Skaara proposait de les guider à travers la pyramide.  
_-"Merci Skaara, mais je la connais cette fichue baraque et je ne veux pas risquer ta vie !"_  
_-"Mais j'y suis déjà allé et je connais des passages secrets !"_  
_-"Non Skaara ! Reste ici avec ta famille, veille sur eux, c'est plus important !"_  
_-"D'accord O'Neill"_ dit Skaara, en baissant la tête, déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller avec le général.  
Jack connaissait la déception du jeune homme mais il voulait l'épargner au maximum. Il donna le signal du départ à son équipe et ils prirent la direction de la pyramide, en évitant le chemin le plus direct, pour se faire les plus discrets possible.

Sam, Lizzie et O'Neill furent jetés dans une cellule, en attendant que Râ daigne les recevoir.  
_-"J'aime pas ça !"_ dit O'Neill.  
_-"Moi non plus mais on va gagner du temps. Finalement, il nous arrange en laissant au général et Teal'c le soin de nous rejoindre à temps !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Vous avez drôlement confiance en lui !"_  
_-"C'est réciproque, nous nous sommes confié nos vies pendant de nombreuses années et nous sommes toujours en vie..."_  
_-"Oui c'est ce que je constate."_  
Sam pouvait voir le bandage de fortune qu'elle avait fait s'imbiber de sang. Elle se déplaça pour regarder de plus près mais le prima arriva et fit ouvrir la grille. Un jaffa entra et attrapa le colonel sans ménagement. Sam leur hurla de faire attention mais elle reçut un coup sur le visage. Le prima réprimanda le jaffa.  
_-"Le maître les veut sains et saufs ! Il a des projets pour eux deux !"_  
Le jaffa baissa la tête. Ils sortirent de la cellule, laissant Sam dans les bras de Lizzie. La jeune femme était tombée sous l'impact et sa lèvre était fendue. Lizzie l'avait prise contre elle. Elle essuyait la lèvre de Sam avec son t-shirt noir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sam se blottit dans les bras de Lizzie et se laissa aller. Les larmes se mirent à couler en silence.  
_-"Chut, ça va aller"_ disait Lizzie, en caressant les cheveux de Sam, la berçant en même temps.  
Sam s'accrocha à son bras, raffermissant la prise de Lizzie sur elle. Sam ne s'était pas rendue compte du besoin qu'elle avait d'être dans les bras de sa mère depuis qu'elle l'avait perdue. Bien sûr, elle était consciente que cette femme n'était pas vraiment sa mère mais dans la situation actuelle, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être difficile. Les années de tension nerveuse accumulée au cours des missions mortelles avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle voulait aller de l'avant et semblait bien partie avec Jack mais cette captivité et les réjouissances prévues par Râ ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Lizzie était forte pour deux à ce moment précis, comme toute mère. Elle puisait dans l'amour qu'elle vouait à ses enfants pour en réconforter une, bien que cette Sam ne soit pas vraiment la sienne mais son cœur était assez rempli d'amour pour l'aider et faire abstraction. Après tout, Daniel n'était pas vraiment son enfant biologique mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer et de le chérir. Pourquoi serait-ce différent ici ?


	39. Chapter 39

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Jack voulait faire vite pour entrer dans la pyramide car il se doutait que Râ mettrait bientôt des troupes pour en garder l'entrée. Jack connaissait bien cette tactique, puisqu'il en avait déjà fait les frais la première fois. Il se hâta et son groupe réussi à se glisser dans le vestibule avant que les anneaux de transport ne laissent apparaître des douzaines de jaffas. Le groupe de Jack, baptisé SGA (Sierra Golf Alpha) pour l'occasion était soigneusement caché et ne se fit pas prendre. Cependant, deux jaffas gardaient les anneaux pour empêcher quiconque de s'en servir. Jack soupira et donna l'ordre silencieux à Teal'c de se servir de son zat en même temps que lui, afin de les prendre par surprise. Le moment venu, ils se mirent en position et firent feu en même temps, trois fois. Les jaffas n'eurent aucune chance. Daniel allait faire une remarque mais Mark l'en empêcha, en posant sa main sur le bras de son compagnon. Il avait vu une lueur de froide détermination dans les yeux du général et s'il ne le connaissait pas un tant soit peu, il en aurait eu peur à cet instant. Il était indéniable qu'il tenait vraiment à son second et que rien ne l'arrêterait, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Il le voyait, foncer droit devant, comme un bulldozer, éliminant ceux qui le séparaient d'Elle ! Mark se dit qu'il valait mieux être son ami que son ennemi. Il suivit le général et Teal'c vers les anneaux de transport, Daniel sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent dans le vaisseau-mère et Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute :_ "Même dans un univers parallèle, il a les mêmes goûts de déco ! Il pourrait faire un effort pour nous surprendre !"_  
Teal'c lui fit signe que des jaffas approchaient et tout le monde trouva un endroit pour se cacher. D'où ils étaient, Jack et Teal'c pouvaient voir la salle du trône. Ils virent les jaffas amener sans douceur O'Neill, pour le jeter aux pieds de Râ.

_-"Ainsi c'est toi le célèbre guerrier de la Tauri ?"_  
_-"Je vois qu'une fois de plus ma réputation m'a précédé ! C'est vraiment un plaisir !"_ dit ironiquement O'Neill.  
Râ fit un signe à son prima. Celui-ci revint après quelques instants, tenant fermement Sam par le bras. Il la jeta à côté d'O'Neill. Sam redressa la tête, refusant de se soumettre mais elle reçut un coup au visage.  
_-"Hé !"_ s'écria O'Neill.  
_-"Tu veux recevoir les corrections à sa place peut-être ?"_ demanda le prima.  
_-"Oui, frappez-moi plutôt qu'elle !"_  
Jack se reconnut assez dans ce comportement. Le prima découvrit son visage pour fixer O'Neill dans les yeux. Sam s'écria :_ "Teal'c ?"_  
Le prima de Râ la dévisagea avant de se tourner vers son Dieu, sans comprendre comment la femme pouvait le connaitre. Le doute se lut sur son visage. Râ ordonna à son prima d'exécuter le plan prévu, pour changer de sujet.  
Jack et son ami purent voir un lit sur une estrade être poussé par des jaffas et installé au milieu de la salle. Sam et O'Neill furent jetés dessus.  
_-"Génial, je rêvais d'un lit confortable pour faire une petite sieste ! Merci les gars !"_ s'exclama le colonel.  
Sam était livide, elle voyait où menait cette mise en scène et n'était pas du tout motivée à rendre service à un faux dieu.  
_-"Bon, j'ai besoin de l'Harsiesis, c'est pour ça que vous êtes en vie tous les deux ! Alors, mettez-vous à l'ouvrage !"_  
_-"Vous savez, même si on fait ça tout de suite comme ça sous vos yeux, il existe peu de chances que ça marche du premier coup, donc bon..."_ commença O'Neill avant de recevoir un coup au visage, de la part de Teal'c le prima.  
_-"Vous recommencerez jusqu'à ce que ça marche !"_ ricana Râ._ "Et de toute façon, ça va me divertir donc..."_  
Sam serra les dents et regarda le colonel droit dans les yeux :_ "Je vous préviens, si vous me touchez, je vous le ferais regretter !"_  
Lui seul avait entendu sa mise en garde et il avait eu du mal à avaler sa salive, tellement le ton était glacial.  
_-"J'ai bien peur qu'il ne trouve un moyen de nous forcer et très honnêtement, si je dois exécuter son plan, j'aimerais mieux que vous soyez consentante..."_  
_-"Humains, obéissez à votre Dieu !"_ dit Teal'c.  
_-"Dans vos rêves !"_ cracha Sam, aussi bien pour Râ que pour O'Neill.  
_-"Teal'c, va me chercher l'autre femme, que tu as eu la présence d'esprit de capturer aussi !"_  
Le prima de Râ obéi aux ordres et revint avec Lizzie, la mettant à genoux devant son Dieu.  
_-"Tauris, si vous ne passez pas à l'acte, je me verrais dans l'obligation de la torturer, de la mettre dans le sarcophage, comme je l'ai fait avec lui et de recommencer jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez par ne plus supporter ses cris !"_ dit le dieu, en montrant tour à tour O'Neill et Lizzie.  
Sam ne supportait pas l'idée que Râ fasse du mal à Lizzie mais sa raison et son cœur se disputaient. Elle était contre l'idée de tromper Jack, même sous la torture, du moins si c'était elle qu'on torturait. Là, c'était une femme innocente, une mère de famille aimante et dévouée. Comme personne ne réagissait, Râ utilisa le bracelet à bandes et le dirigea vers Lizzie.


	40. Chapter 40

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Sam hurla à Râ de ne rien faire.  
_-"Je vais obéir mais je vous en prie, laissez-la tranquille !"_  
_-"Très bien Tauri, tu te montres enfin raisonnable !"_ dit Râ, calmement.  
_-"Faites-la sortir, je ne veux pas qu'elle voie ça et vos jaffas non plus !"_  
Râ sembla hésiter mais sans leurs armes, les humains étaient inoffensifs. Il donna l'ordre à ses jaffas de quitter la pièce mais de rester à proximité pendant qu'on raccompagnait Lizzie en cellule. Sam se mit à genoux sur le lit et retira son t-shirt. Elle regardait partout, sauf vers son compagnon d'infortune.  
_-"Tu ne veux pas me laissez faire ?"_ demanda O'Neill, espérant la détendre un peu.  
_-"Ne me touchez pas !"_ dit-elle en mettant une tape sur le dos de la main du colonel, qui s'avançait vers elle.  
Heureusement ce geste fut caché par le corps d'O'Neill qui tournait le dos à Râ.  
_-"Explique-moi comment on va faire si je ne peux pas te toucher ?"_  
_-"J'essaie de gagner du temps !"_ murmura-t-elle.  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"Il me semble avoir entendu des décharges de zat plus loin, je ne suis pas sûre. C'est peut-être le général..."_  
Alors que Sam tournait la tête vers Râ, elle aperçut quelque chose dans le couloir. Elle agrippa donc le colonel et lui maintenait la tête contre sa gorge, comme pour l'inviter à l'embrasser. Cette manœuvre sembla convenir à la fois à l'intéressé mais aussi à Râ. Pendant ce temps, Sam pouvait observer le couloir derrière O'Neill. Teal'c de SGA assomma un jaffa et le bruit de sa chute attira l'attention du faux dieu. Sam commença à gémir puis elle s'allongea sur le dos, invitant son amant à se coucher sur elle. Elle arracha ce qui restait du t-shirt du colonel et Râ les contempla à nouveau.  
_-"Gardez vos mains bien en évidence !"_ dit Sam alors qu'O'Neill commençait à caresser le ventre de la jeune femme.  
_-"Quoi ?"_  
Un nouveau bruit résonna dans le couloir et Râ failli se lever. Sam décida de se lâcher un peu pour donner du temps à Jack.  
_-"Hum... Oh oui !"_ dit-elle, criant presque.  
Râ était dans une enveloppe humaine et ne restait pas insensible aux gémissements d'une femme, surtout quand elle était aussi sexy que Sam Carter. Quand elle s'était rendu compte que Râ se tournait à nouveau vers eux, elle embrassa O'Neill à pleine bouche, les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Râ était captivé par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Sam était cependant très mal à l'aise avec un O'Neill entre ses cuisses, visiblement prêt à passer à l'action. De plus, il s'était positionné en plein sur sa zone sensible. Les gémissements n'étaient plus si feints. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Râ approcher. Elle commença à caresser le dos de l'homme qui était couché sur elle. Sentant la situation déraper quand O'Neill commença à caresser ses seins, Sam décida de demander des renforts. O'Neill fit glisser une bretelle de soutien-gorge avec ses doigts et faufila ensuite ses doigts dans le balconnet, à la recherche du bout de sein tendu.  
_-"Oh, Jack, viens ! C'est quand tu veux"_ dit-elle, sensuellement, comme si elle s'adressait à O'Neill mais son message était destiné au général.  
Le colonel hésita à déboutonner son treillis mais l'utilisation de son prénom le laissa douter un moment. Il se concentra sur les bruits dans la salle et perçut un froissement de tissu. Il se redressa pour laisser la vue libre à Sam. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui caressa le ventre avec sa main gauche. Sam se décala un peu et vit Jack debout derrière Râ. Elle prit peur en voyant le visage de son compagnon. Il était livide et semblait furieux, une lueur de rage passant dans son regard. Il frappa Râ à l'arrière du crâne et une fois le faux dieu au sol, il frappa sans retenir sa colère. Teal'c le retint avant qu'il ne l'achève.  
_-"O'Neill, on a besoin d'informations !"_  
Sam s'était levée et précipitée sur Jack, alors que Teal'c avait refermé les portes de la salle sur le groupe et maîtrisé Râ.  
_-"Carter, remets ton soutien-gorge et enfile un t-shirt !"_ gronda Jack, détournant la tête.  
Sam vit la pointe de son sein droit dépasser légèrement. Elle rougit comme jamais et ajusta sa tenue en vitesse.


	41. Chapter 41

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture

Merci à tous les courageux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours très sympa à lire :D  
*****

Sam avait retrouvé une tenue décente, ce qui n'était pas le cas du colonel, puisque Sam avait réduit ce qui restait de son t-shirt en miettes. Il avait bien du mal à contrôler son corps, habituellement si discipliné. Ses préliminaires forcés avec Carter l'avaient chamboulés et avaient fait naître en lui des sentiments complètement nouveaux. Dès que possible, il quitta le petit groupe pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, dans un coin de la salle. Il blêmit en reconnaissant les pas du général dans son dos, le suivre et finalement s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui. Il hésitait sur le comportement à avoir : tenter de faire bonne figure, comme si la situation était des plus banales ou au contraire, faire profil bas et demander le pardon éternel de cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Le général trancha pour lui.  
_-"Je sais ce que c'est. Je veux dire, se retrouver dans les bras de Carter alors que c'est interdit."_  
_-"Mon général..."_ commença O'Neill pas très sûr de la suite à donner.  
_-"Je n'ai pas fini colonel !"_ gronda doucement Jack.  
O'Neill baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de son double, si froid et si dur.  
_-"Je sais ce qui se passe là-dedans et là-dedans"_ dit Jack, en montrant sa tête et son ventre avec son index. _"Cependant, je vous demanderais de l'oublier. Ce n'est pas la Carter qui vous est destinée, elle n'appartient pas à votre monde."_  
O'Neill crut un instant que Jack allait dire qu'elle lui appartenait à lui mais le général semblait parfaitement conscient qu'une femme comme Carter n'appartenait à aucun homme.  
_-"Je... je sais. Elle m'a repoussé, m'empêchant de la toucher. Si elle m'a embrasé, c'était juste pour faire diversion, elle vous est fidèle même avec une copie conforme de vous !"_  
_-"Nous avons partagé beaucoup d'épreuves, ça créé des liens"_ dit Jack, modeste.  
Jack finit par tendre un t-shirt à O'Neill.  
_-"C'est celui de Teal'c, il a enfilé une armure jaffa pour la suite du plan."_  
Sam observait la scène entre les deux hommes et soupira quand elle aperçut Jack tourner les talons et revenir calmement vers elle. Elle fit mine de regarder Teal'c enfiler une tenue qu'il détestait. Elle s'approcha de lui, les mains tremblantes pour l'aider à passer la cotte de mailles.  
_-"Colonel Carter, tout va bien ?"_ demanda Teal'c, nullement gêné de sentir les mains de son amie sur son torse.  
_-"Oui oui, mais je vois que vous avec besoin d'aide avec ça"_ dit-elle.  
Teal'c leva un sourcil mais la laissa faire, surpris. Jack s'approcha de Teal'c et lui demanda d'aller libérer Lizzie dès que possible. SGA s'était enfermé dans la salle du trône, Râ toujours hors d'état de nuire. Une fois en tenue, Teal'c ouvrit une des portes pour appeler son lui avait fait une piqûre pour éviter l'entropie, juste avant qu'ils ne prennent d'assaut la salle du trône. Quand le prima Teal'c entra dans la salle de son dieu, il se trouva vite cerné par des zat, des armes à feu Tauris et une lance jaffa. Il se rendit sans opposer de résistance.  
_-"Je savais que la prophétie disait vrai, même si mon maître jure depuis des siècles qu'elle est fausse"_ dit-il simplement.  
Teal'c s'approcha de lui et le fixa.  
_-"Tu veux dire que tu es disposé à te rebeller contre les oppresseurs ?"_  
_-"Oui, j'attends l'accomplissement de la prophétie depuis mon entrainement avec Maître Bra'tac."_  
Teal'c hocha la tête mais quitta la pièce pour aller chercher Lizzie. Son homologue contempla avec étonnement un Râ déchu, jeté au pied de son trône, telle une poupée de chiffon.  
_-"Qui lui a fait ça ?"_  
_-"C'est moi"_ dit Jack, en faisant un pas vers lui.  
Le prima se tourna et s'inclina face à Jack, honorant ainsi le guerrier Tauri, celui que la prophétie annonçait, celui qui devait l'aider à sortir son peuple de m'avilissement des Goa'uld.  
_-"Vous êtes un grand guerrier."_  
_-"Euh, merci."_  
Teal'c revint peu après avec Lizzie, qui se jeta dans les bras de Mark et Daniel, Sam était trop loin pour être incluse dans le petit groupe. Elle les regarda avec douceur. Elle senti les yeux du général sur elle, croisant son regard avant de se détourner, reprenant une contenance toute militaire. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de se rhabiller et elle ne comprenait pas qu'il soit allé "réconforter" le colonel et pas elle. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser trop de questions car déjà les deux Teal'c et les deux Jack emmenaient Râ dans sa chambre personnelle, pour lui poser quelques questions.  
_-"Carter, vous veillez sur les autres"_ ordonna Jack, d'un ton sans appel.  
_-"Oui mon général"_ répondit Carter.  
O'Neill se demanda si elle l'appelait aussi par son grade quand ils étaient dans l'intimité... Est-ce que ça les excitait ? O'Neill secoua la tête, essayant de se sortir ces pensées ainsi que les images de Carter en soutien-gorge de sa tête.


	42. Chapter 42

_Un grand merci à Rauz pour son autorisation_

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture

Sam ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui était arrivé dans la chambre de Râ et pour tout dire, elle ne le voulait pas. Tout ce qui importait, c'étaient les révélations arrachées au Goa'uld. Les quatre hommes étaient ressortis différents de cette pièce. Ils avaient juré de ne jamais révéler quoi que ce soit de cette pièce, en dehors des aveux du faux dieu. Ils avaient tous été entrainer à subir et dispenser toutes sortes de tortures mais dans les deux cas, en plus de cicatrices physiques, elles laissaient aussi des marques psychologiques.  
Quand Jack croisa le regard de Sam, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : celle de se jeter à ses pieds et lui demander pardon à elle, pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à un autre. Seul son pardon comptait à ses yeux. Il avait envie qu'elle le réconforte comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Elle devait lui pardonner parce que si elle ne le pouvait pas, personne ne le pourrait jamais. Cette femme était une sainte alors qu'avant de la rencontrer, il se savait condamné.*  
Il se reprit à temps, juste avant que sa volonté ne flanche. Non, il ne devait pas se donner en spectacle et l'emmener avec lui dans sa déchéance. Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il lui avait demandé de veiller sur le reste du groupe, alors c'est ce qu'elle faisait, patrouillant, son P90 en main. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle s'exécuta.  
_-"Mon général ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
_-"Nous avons un problème Carter."_  
_-"Lequel, monsieur ?"_  
Il lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'ils avaient appris de Râ et conclut par :_ "On va devoir la jouer fine sur ce coup-là !"_  
_-"Oui monsieur"_ articula péniblement Sam, sentant presque le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.  
Lizzie, Mark et Daniel se joignirent à eux peu après.  
_-"Où est Râ ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Mort"_ dit simplement O'Neill.  
_-"Et que fait-on maintenant ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"O'Neill, je pense qu'on devrait faire exploser le vaisseau-mère, comme vous l'avez fait la première fois, ça restera une image forte et symbolique pour le peuple d'Abydos et pour les jaffas"_ conseilla Teal'c.  
_-"D'accord, on va faire ça. Carter, où est le C4 ?"_  
_-"Dans le MALP, mon général."_  
_-"Bon, Teal'c, réunissez tous les jaffas et prévenez-les qu'ils ont deux choix : vous suivre dans la rébellion ou suivre Râ dans la mort..."_  
Le prima avait compris que le général s'adressait à lui et sonna le rappel des troupes. Il passa du temps en compagnie de ses hommes et la plupart d'entre eux le suivirent. Les autres furent enfermés. Jack décida de retourner au village chercher le C4 mais aussi se restaurer et se reposer un peu. Jack laissa Teal'c de SGA avec l'ancien prima de Râ.  
Une fois au village, tout le monde les attendait et les acclamait. Kasuf s'avança vers Jack et lui promit une gratitude éternelle.  
_-"Je me contenterais d'un repas chaud et d'un coin pour dormir quelques heures"_ dit Jack, un sourire las sur le visage.  
Kasuf donna des ordres et Samantha arriva en courant vers sa famille. Elle embrassa ses frères et sa mère, puis elle se tourna vers O'Neill.  
_-"Vous allez bien colonel ?"_  
_-"Très bien, merci. Et vous ?"_  
_-"J'étais horriblement inquiète !"_  
Elle se jeta au cou du colonel et celui-ci referma ses bras autour de sa taille, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Sam détourna le regard, rougissant de voir cette scène si connue. Jack observa le couple juste à côté d'eux. Visiblement, l'alchimie Carter/O'Neill fonctionnait ici aussi.  
Après un dîner rapide, Sam était partie se laver et se changer pour la nuit. Elle était épuisée et quelques heures de sommeil seraient les bienvenues. Elle repensa à l'attitude de Jack et elle posa les mains de chaque côté de la cuvette posée sur une commode. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent, tombant dans l'eau. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et redressa la tête pour regarder dans le miroir face à elle. Jack venait d'entrer. Voyant les sillons sur son visage, Jack s'approcha d'elle, la tourna et la serra contre lui. Sam passa ses bras dans le dos de son compagnon et agrippa son t-shirt. Ils restèrent immobiles l'un contre l'autre un moment avant que Sam ne prenne la parole.  
_-"Je te jure que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche !"_  
_-"Je sais Carter, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place, je ne te reproche rien."_  
_-"Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ?"_  
_-"Carter... Sam, tu sais comment je fonctionne non ?"_  
Sam réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre. Il voulait ravaler sa colère pour ne pas dire des choses qu'il aurait pu regretter plus tard. Ils quittèrent finalement la tente et se dirigèrent vers celle réservée à Sam pour la nuit. Jack ne voulait pas dormir loin d'elle ainsi, ils se couchèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_*Voir l'OS de Rauz "La sainte et le condamné" s/7544227/1/La-Sainte-et-le-Condamn%C3%A9_


	43. Chapter 43

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Dans une autre tente, O'Neill s'était changé pour la nuit et s'était allongé sur sa couche. Il était assoupi quand un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller pour saisir son arme.  
_-"Colonel ?"_  
_-"Samantha ?"_ demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.  
La jeune femme s'approcha, ses yeux plus habitués à l'obscurité ambiante. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme. Elle se surprit à aimer ce geste mais aima encore plus les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Samantha s'approcha encore et O'Neill posa son front sur son ventre, passant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, juste sur ses reins. Il senti les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de sa compagne. Il caressa ensuite ses bras, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons. Samantha fit courir ses doigts sur la nuque d'O'Neill, lui arrachant quelques gémissements supplémentaires. O'Neill glissa ses mains le long des jambes de Samantha et voulut lever un peu le tissu de la robe mais elle l'en empêcha.  
_-"Colonel..."_ murmura-t-elle.  
_-"Tu n'as pas envie ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas colonel... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue, mon instinct m'a poussé ici."_  
_-"Tu veux qu'on en discute ?"_  
_-"Non colonel, je veux que tu m'embrasses"_ dit Samantha, en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses d'O'Neill.  
Le colonel ne se fit pas prier et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres offertes de sa compagne. Quand il caressa ses lèvres du bout de la langue et voulut aller plus loin, Samantha mit fin au baiser en reculant sa tête et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. O'Neill devina son trouble.  
_-"Quelque chose ne pas, ma douce ?"_  
_-"Colonel, je dois t'avouer quelque chose..."_  
_-"D'accord, mais cesse de m'appeler par mon grade s'il te plait."_  
_-"OK. Bon, tu sais que j'ai été amenée ici quand j'avais quinze ans."_  
O'Neill acquiesça, Carter lui avait résumé l'histoire.  
_-"Mon père a toujours veillé sur moi et à sa mort, Kasuf a pris le relais. Ce qui fait qu'on m'a élevée en me disant que je ne devrais m'offrir qu'à mon époux."_  
_-"Tu n'as jamais connu d'homme ? Même en secret ?"_  
_-"J'étais surveillée de près"_ avoua Samantha, honteuse.  
_-"Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?"_  
_-"Parce que c'est toi que je veux."_  
Dans d'autres circonstances, le colonel Jack O'Neill aurait trouvé la situation très comique mais il se sentait à la fois flatté et complètement dingue de cette femme. Il passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme.  
_-"Tu sais ce qu'i savoir là-dessus ?"_  
_-"Oui je pense, j'ai eu des cours de biologie avant ma disparition et les femmes du village parlent beaucoup entre elles, devant moi."_  
_-"Tu es sûre de toi ?"_  
_-"Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de toute ma vie. Je sens que c'est avec toi que je dois partager ça !"_  
Samantha déposa ses lèvres sur celle du colonel. Il la serra contre lui et entreprit d'approfondir cet échange. La jeune femme sentit une raideur entre ses cuisses et voulut bouger. O'Neill l'en empêcha en passant un bras dans son dos.  
_-"Non, ne bouge surtout pas"_ grogna-t-il à son oreille.  
_-"Je te fais mal ?"_  
_-"Ah non, c'est même plutôt le contraire mais si tu gigotes comme ça, je ne vais pas me contenir longtemps..."_  
D'autant qu'il avait déjà eu un aperçu de Carter à moitié nue plus tôt et cette image n'avait quitté ses pensées depuis. Il l'embrassa de plus belle tout en caressant sa gorge et la naissance de ses seins. Rapidement, Samantha fit tomber le haut de sa robe dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse et ferme. O'Neill baissa la tête pour que sa langue aille à sa rencontre et Samantha gémit de plaisir. Ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains pendant ce temps, elle les passa dans ses propres cheveux, qui venaient caresser son dos à mesure qu'elle se cambrait sur le colonel. Ce dernier abandonna sa douce torture sous un concert de plaintes pour retirer son t-shirt. Il invita Samantha à se coucher sur le dos et s'allongea en partie sur elle, tout en embrassant sa peau et cherchant à remonter la jupe. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se laissa faire. Il fit courir ses doigts doucement le long d'une interminable jambe et ne trouva aucun tissu faisant barrage à son intimité. Il la caressa alors qu'elle se cambrait, sa tête jetée en arrière, cherchant sa respiration. La sentant au bord de l'explosion, il continua ses caresses savantes et elle cria bientôt.  
_-"Maintenant que tu es détendue, je te propose qu'on passe à la suite..."_ dit-il, en la débarrassant de sa robe gênante, puis il retira son boxer.  
_-"Est-ce que le reste est aussi bien ?"_ demanda-t-elle, des tremblements dans la voix.  
_-"Normalement, c'est mieux que ce que tu viens de vivre, cependant ce soir pour toi ça risque d'être douloureux mais après, tu n'auras plus jamais mal."_  
Samantha le laissa se positionner sur elle, appréhendant la douleur. Il la pénétra doucement, tout en la caressant et l'embrassant. Elle ressenti une vive brûlure mais les gestes d'O'Neill étaient si doux qu'elle en fit abstraction. Il avait fait naitre en elle des sensations inédites et il sembla comblé à son tour. Ils s'endormirent nus, enlacés et heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	44. Chapter 44

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Le lendemain matin, O'Neill se réveilla et voulut se passer les mains sur le visage sauf que son bras gauche était retenu. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler la nuit précédente. Il tourna la tête et trouva un visage auréolé de longs cheveux blonds, confortablement calé sur son bras. Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bien là, blottie contre lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.  
_-"Bonjour colonel"_ lui dit-elle, après avoir ouvert les yeux, passant un doigt sur son torse.  
_-"Salut Samantha. Alors, j'ai le droit à colonel ce matin ?"_  
_-"Mon père m'a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les grades de l'Air Force. Je pense que ça va rester un moment."_  
_-"Et que sais-tu exactement là-dessus ?"_  
_-"Par exemple, toujours appeler un militaire par son grade, sinon c'est un grave manquement au protocole !"_  
_-"Tu ressembles à ta jumelle !"_ grimaça Jack.  
Il avait remarqué que Carter était très protocolaire aussi, en apparence.  
_-"Tu as toujours mal ?"_ demanda O'Neill, voyant Samantha froncer les sourcils en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
_-"Un peu. Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?"_  
_-"Non, pourquoi ?"_  
Samantha se recoucha, posant le haut de son buste sur le torse de son amant, son menton sur son avant-bras, en l'admirant.  
_-"Parce que j'ai adoré et je me demandais quand on pourrait recommencer..."_  
_-"Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, je suis prêt à donner de ma personne."_  
Il bascula pour la coucher sur le dos et il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ils quittèrent le lit du colonel pour s'habiller. O'Neill put détailler le corps de Samantha en plein jour et remarqua des cicatrices sur ses côtes. Mis à part cela, elle était superbe. Elle enfila sa robe et se tourna vers lui, tendant la main pour l'inviter à la suivre.  
_-"J'ai faim"_ dit-elle en riant.  
Ils sortirent de la tente, main dans la main et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Daniel et Mark, bras croisés sur la poitrine, leur offrant le pire des regards de grands frères.  
_-"Oh oh"_ dit O'Neill.  
_-"Samantha, ça va ? Bien dormi ?"_ demanda Mark, un peu sèchement.  
La jeune femme nota l'utilisation de son prénom. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
_-"Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?"_  
_-"Pour ton frère, ce que je suis d'ailleurs !"_  
Le ton monta vite, Jack et Sam arrivèrent en courant. Quand ils furent devant la tente du colonel, ils comprirent vite le problème mais gardèrent leurs distances. C'était un problème de famille, ça ne les concernait pas.  
_-"Oui, mon frère. Pas mon père, ni mon garde du corps ou mon chaperon !"_ cracha Samantha.  
_-"Tu le connais à peine et tu te jettes à son cou !"_ dit Mark, hors de lui, avant de s'en prendre à O'Neill. _"Et vous, vous profitez d'elle ! Vous n'avez pas honte tous les deux ?"_  
Le colonel fit un pas et s'apprêtait à parler quand Samantha tendit un bras en travers de son torse.  
_-"Ne t'en prends pas à lui, c'est entre toi et moi !"_  
_-"Tu te rends compte Samantha des conséquences de ton geste ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Oh toi ça va !"_ hurla Samantha.  
Daniel était tellement surpris qu'il recula d'un pas, se cachant presque derrière son compagnon.  
_-"Pareil, ne t'en prends pas à lui, il s'inquiète pour toi !"_  
_-"Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Foutez-moi la paix !"_  
_-"Mais Sammy, comprends qu'on ne cherche que ton bonheur... Ne gâche pas ta vie"_ dit Mark, d'un ton plus doux.  
Samantha réagit violemment, le ton mielleux l'énerva encore plus.  
_-"Mon bonheur ? Ma vie ? Tu sais ce que je vis moi, depuis bientôt 25 ans ?"_  
Mark et Daniel secouèrent la tête de concert.  
_-"J'ai été élevée par un ancien colonel de l'USAF pour suivre une voie tracée devant moi par un tyran qui nous fait travailler comme des esclaves dans des mines de Naquadah malsaines ! J'ai été battue car je refusais de me soumettre ! Je vis ici dans la misère et dans le sable alors que je voulais faire autre chose de ma vie ! J'aurais pu être astrophysicienne, comme elle !"_ hurla Samantha en montrant Carter du doigt.  
Le colonel O'Neill comprit alors d'où venaient les marques sur les côtes de sa compagne.  
Elle reprit de plus belle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues : _"Ils attendent tous de moi que je réalise une prophétie vieille de 5 000 ans et ils me vénèrent comme une déesse, à tel point que jusqu'à hier, j'étais une vieille fille vierge de presque 40 ans ! Aucun n'homme n'a jamais voulu poser ne serait-ce que les yeux sur moi ! Voilà, ce qu'est ma vie ! Satisfait ? Tu penses toujours que j'ai gâché ma vie après avoir passé quelques heures de bonheur et d'insouciance dans les bras d'un homme qui me plait vraiment ?"_  
Mark se trouva sans voix, comme tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène.  
_-"Sammy chérie, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas..."_ confessa Mark.  
_-"Parfaitement, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je n'ai plus quinze ans, je suis une femme !"_  
Samantha attrapa O'Neill par le poignet, en se tournant pour partir, elle tomba sur sa mère, qui avait tout entendu. Samantha se senti extrêmement mal à l'aise suite à ses propos mais Lizzie lui fit le plus doux et bienveillant des sourires. Samantha emmena donc le colonel se restaurer. Le général lui fit un clin d'œil complice mais la jeune femme s'arrêta devant Sam.  
_-"Excusez-moi de vous avoir pris à parti, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas mal pris ?"_  
_-"Pas du tout, je comprends"_ répondit doucement Carter.


	45. Chapter 45

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Le général O'Neill rassembla toute l'équipe, pour finaliser la destruction de Râ. Il lui restait un sujet sensible à aborder.  
_-"Bon, on va faire notre petit briefing de pré-anéantissement puis je vous parlerais d'un sujet... sensible."_  
Tout le monde le dévisagea et seule Sam comprit où il venait en venir. Jack avait la lourde tâche d'expliquer aux autres comment Râ avait obtenu tant d'informations sur la prophétie ainsi que sur les membres qui auraient dû composer SG1.  
_-"On va se rendre à la pyramide avec tout le matériel. Avec les deux Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill, on va miner le vaisseau. Nous allons nous enfuir mais le prima de Râ va décoller puis, il s'échappera avec un planeur de la mort avant qu'on assiste au feu d'artifice. Ça fera parler de vous pendant un moment !"_ s'exclama Jack.  
_-"Et ensuite on pourra ramener Sammy Chérie sur Terre avec nous ?"_ demanda Lizzie.  
_-"Cette décision la concerne directement, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais avant de sonner le départ, je dois vous dire ce que j'ai appris."_  
La mine sombre du général ne laissait rien présager de bon à ceux de l'équipe qui n'étaient pas au courant.  
_-"Général, vous nous inquiétez !"_ dit Daniel.  
Jack regarda Sam et elle lui sourit pour lui donner du courage. Il souffla un bon coup et se lança.  
_-"Nous avons découvert une vidéo dans le temple. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tout visionner avant l'arrivée de Râ mais cette nuit, j'ai regardé la suite avec Carter. Deux Daniel Jackson parlaient sur les images. Il semble que vous, docteur Jackson, soyez allé chercher notre Daniel, dans un futur assez proche pour lui demander de l'aide."_  
Tout le monde dévisageait Daniel, qui ne comprenait pas où ça menait. Jack reprit : _"Vous avez trouvé une solution pour contacter une réalité alternée. Vous avez demandé à notre Daniel comment nous avions vaincu Râ, car l'avenir de la Terre était encore plus compromis qu'à l'heure actuelle. Notre Daniel est venu vous rejoindre pour vous aider mais vous avez découvert qu'Ernest... était un Goa'uld."_  
Jack fit une pause et observa le groupe de Terriens, la stupeur se lisait sur leurs visages.  
_-"Quand Ernest a compris qu'il avait été percé à jour, vous vous êtes enfuis tous les deux par la porte pour essayer de trouver une solution mais vous avez remonté le temps. Vous vous êtes retrouvés projetés environ en 3 000 avant Jésus Christ. Ne sachant pas comment rentrer, vous avez enregistré le message et lancé l'idée de la prophétie. Vous avez caché la cassette en attendant qu'on la trouve."_  
Lizzie avait porté ses mains devant sa bouche et sa fille l'avait prise dans ses bras.  
_-"La vidéo dit-elle comment Ernest a été infesté ?"_  
_-"Non, ça on l'a su autrement. Ernest a été infecté quand il a franchi seul la porte en 1945. Il a mis plusieurs jours à rentrer. Chez nous, il n'a pas été en mesure de composer les coordonnées de la Terre mais dans votre réalité, si puisqu'il avait un serpent."_  
_-"Ça n'explique pas l'enlèvement de Sammy Chérie et la tentative de meurtre sur Daniel..."_ dit Mark, pensif.  
_-"Si, justement"_ dit Sam._ "On ignore depuis combien de temps le Goa'uld est en vie. Il est le bras droit de Râ, il connaissait la prophétie. En 1945, il tombe sur Ernest, s'introduit en lui et finit par rencontrer les autres membres de l'organisation chargée plus tard d'éradiquer Râ, je trouve que tout s'explique, au contraire."_  
_-"Attendez, on est en train d'accuser Ernest d'avoir saboté toute notre stratégie depuis le début et avec quelles preuves ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
Sam sorti sa caméra vidéo et lui montra les images sur la cassette.  
_-"Votre parole, voilà ce qu'on a comme preuve !"_ dit O'Neill, à la fin de la vidéo.  
Lizzie était toujours abasourdie par ces révélations.  
_-"De plus, Râ a tout de suite balancé le nom de son complice quand on lui a demandé comment il en savait autant sur vous"_ dit Jack, en pointant Lizzie, Samantha, Daniel et Mark du doigt. _"Ils n'avaient pas prévu que Lizzie et Jacob adopteraient Daniel, unique survivant du crash de l'avion de ses parents. C'est pour cela qu'il a fait passer la disparition de Samantha pour un accident afin de la garder en vie mais loin de son groupe. Il voulait l'Harsiésis mais il ignorait que le guerrier et la femme blonde avec les mémoires génétiques venaient d'une dimension parallèle."_  
_-"Mais comment a-t-il su ça aussi ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Parce que Daniel, vous ou l'autre peu importe, parle trop ! Vos conversations ont été surprises par un jaffa qui s'est empressé de tout dire à son dieu"_ expliqua Jack.  
_-"Il faut terminer notre mission ici et trouver un moyen de confondre Ernest !"_ dit Mark.  
_-"Comment ? Il a réussi à ne pas se faire avoir jusqu'à maintenant, je doute qu'il fasse une erreur. Ça m'énerve !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Je n'ai pas décelé le Goa'uld en lui, il s'est toujours tenu à l'écart de Teal'c et moi !"_


	46. Chapter 46

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

_-"Carter, vous restez ici et vous organisez notre départ"_ annonça Jack.  
Sam comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne l'avait pas incluse dans son plan, lors du briefing. Elle accepta sans faire de commentaire, bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas de rester derrière. Jack le comprit et l'entraîna à l'écart du groupe.  
_-"Carter, je ne te punis pas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour rester au camp et veiller sur les autres. Une fois que la bombe aura sauté, on rentrera sur Terre."_  
Sam le remercia pour sa confiance. Jack s'écarta d'elle, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser. Il appela O'Neill et les deux hommes quittèrent le village. Sam se tourna vers Kasuf et lui demanda de réunir des hommes pour les aider à sortir le MALP, avant de le charger dehors.  
Ils travaillèrent tous une bonne partie de la matinée à la réorganisation du village. Sam avait récupéré toutes leurs affaires et le MALP était prêt à rentrer avec eux. Samantha avait demandé à Sam un treillis, plus pratique que sa robe. Un repas leur fut servi ensuite et les deux Samantha s'isolèrent, à la demande de l'une d'elles.  
_-"Sam, je ne sais pas quoi faire"_ dit Samantha.  
Carter la contempla quelques instants, elle semblait perdue.  
_-"Est-ce que je dois rentrer ou rester là ?"_  
_-"Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse, Samantha"_ dit calmement Sam.  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"Vous savez ce que vous devez faire mais c'est la peur qui vous fait douter..."_  
_-"Vous croyez ?"_  
_-"J'en suis sûre. Vous avez vécu ici pendant 25 ans, vous n'avez connu que cette vie. Vous avez peur de l"inconnu, du changement mais vous savez que votre place n'est pas ici."_  
Samantha réfléchit un moment et prit sa décision en silence.  
_-"Comment est la vie avec Lui ?"_ demanda-t-elle à Sam.  
_-"Compliquée"_ dit Sam, avec un petit sourire._ "Ne prenez pas exemple sur nous. Nous nous aimons certes mais nous avons du mal à communiquer."_  
_-"Vous n'avez pas assez confiance en vous."_  
_-"Comment savez-vous cela ?"_  
_-"Même si nous sommes différentes, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. J'ai remarqué vos hésitations mais je ne comprends pas comment une femme comme vous peut douter d'elle-même. Vous avez fait de longues études, vous êtes une militaire accomplie et cet homme est fou de vous. Pourquoi douter encore ?"_  
Sam ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Samantha avait raison.  
_-"Comme vous, j'ai peur... de m'ouvrir et de souffrir."_  
_-"La vie est faite de souffrance, c'est à cela que sert le bonheur, à endurer les épreuves et aller de l'avant !"_  
_-"Comment faites-vous pour être aussi sage ?"_ demanda Sam en riant.  
_-"J'ai eu 25 ans pour réfléchir à tout cela."_  
_-"Alors, vous avez pris une décision ?"_  
_-"Oui, je rentre avec le colonel."_  
Sam lui sourit. Le mot "colonel" résonna dans sa tête, comme autant de souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait partagé avec le sien.  
_-"Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?"_ demanda Samantha, sortant Sam de ses pensées intimes.  
_-"Hé bien... je pense vendre ma maison et demander au général d'en acheter une nouvelle avec moi, où nous pourrions vivre quand il sera à mes côtés, les week-ends."_  
Samantha ne comprenait pas et Sam lui expliqua leur situation.  
_-"Son poste à Washington vous a éloigné géographiquement mais ça vous a permis de vous rapprocher sentimentalement. C'est un homme avisé"_ déclara Samantha.  
Sam rit et ajouta : _"ne lui dites pas, ça lui ferait trop plaisir !"_  
Voyant que la conversation de deux femmes se faisait moins grave, Lizzie vint les rejoindre.  
Elle fut accueillie avec de grands sourires.  
_-"De quoi parlez-vous, les filles ?"_ demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.  
_-"De mecs !"_ dirent-elles, en même temps.  
_-"Je me doutais un peu de la réponse"_ avoua Lizzie, en souriant.  
Carter remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lizzie sourire comme ça depuis qu'elle la connaissait.  
_-"Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?"_ proposa Sam.  
_-"Non ma chérie, restez avec nous !"_  
Sam ne releva pas le petit nom, que Lizzie regrettait déjà. Un silence pesa quelques instants sur les trois femmes.  
_-"Mère, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait honte"_ dit Samantha.  
_-"C'est ton frère qui devrait avoir honte d'avoir eu un discours si moralisateur !"_  
_-"Sammy Chérie ?"_ demanda doucement Mark, dans leur dos.  
Lizzie et Sam se levèrent, pour laisser le frère et la sœur. Elles s'écartèrent assez et discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Jack entra dans le village au même moment et les regarda. Il était fier de Sam, elle semblait arriver à côtoyer Lizzie de manière plus sereine. Se sentant épiée, Sam se tourna vers l'entrée du village et aperçut Jack. Elle s'excusa auprès de Lizzie et alla le rejoindre.  
_-"Mon général"_ dit-elle.  
_-"Carter, je vois que vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, comme toujours."_  
_-"Merci monsieur. Tout est prêt de votre côté ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en voyant arriver O'Neill et Teal'c, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.  
Le jaffa s'inclina devant elle et prit de ses nouvelles. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire. O'Neill voulut rejoindre sa Samantha mais Carter le retint par le bras.  
_-"Mark et Samantha s'expliquent"_ dit-elle.


	47. Chapter 47

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

La situation entre Mark et Samantha sembla s'être améliorée et Jack invita tout le monde à sortir du village pour assister à la défaite de Râ. Le vaisseau quitta la pyramide et s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Les jaffas ayant décidé de rejoindre le mouvement de révolte restèrent dans la pyramide, pour ne pas effrayer les villageois. Ils devraient ensuite quitter Abydos par la porte pour rejoindre Bra'tak et d'autres rebelles, sur Chulak.  
Le prima de Râ était prêt à faire sauter le vaisseau-mère et à prendre la fuite, comme convenu avec le général. Les habitants d'Abydos regardaient le ciel avec appréhension, refusant de croire pour le moment que le tyran allait disparaître à jamais.  
Une fois en orbite autour de la planète, Teal'c déclencha les minuteries des bombes au C4, enrichies au Naquadah puis il courut vers un chasseur de la mort. Il quitta le vaisseau pour rentrer sur Abydos et l'explosion eut lieu quelques secondes après son entrée dans l'atmosphère. Un éclair bleuté déchira le ciel ensoleillé et tout le monde apprécia le spectacle, presque irréel.  
Les villageois pleuraient face à la beauté mais aussi la symbolique de l'explosion. Fini l'esclavage pour eux. Bien entendu, ils devraient vivre du commerce du Naquadah, mais selon leur propre organisation. La Terre de Lizzie était déjà intéressée par ce commerce. Kasuf remercia chaleureusement les Terriens pour leur aide. Samantha fut rapidement entourée par les villageois, qui venaient lui dire au revoir. Elle avait annoncé qu'elle allait rentrer avec les siens. Les adieux se firent dans les larmes mais la bonne humeur régnait tout de même. Ils étaient tristes de la voir partir mais chacun avait toujours su au fond de son cœur qu'elle n'était pas destinée à rester parmi eux, malgré l'amour qu'ils ressentaient tous pour elle. Le colonel O'Neill observait la scène avec tendresse.

Le général O'Neill accueillit Teal'c, le prima. Kasuf avait été prévenu qu'il allait les rejoindre, accompagné des jaffas libres. Le village comptait leur faire bon accueil, espérant ainsi créer des liens particuliers entre leurs deux peuples.  
_-"Sammy Chérie, tu as instant ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Oui bien sûr"_ répondit Carter.  
-"Sais-tu comment ton Daniel et moi avons pu être renvoyé dans le passé ?"  
_-"A mon avis ? Grâce à la porte des étoiles et une éruption solaire !"_  
_-"Pardon ? La porte sert aussi à voyager dans le temps ?"_  
_-"On m'a demandé de travailler là-dessus au Pentagone, il y a quelques années. C'est une des applications possibles, avec celle qu'on lui connait déjà ainsi que les voyages dans les réalités parallèles."_  
_-"Revenons-en à mon voyage à moi si ça ne te dérange pas..."_  
_-"Ah oui, l'éruption solaire. Je t'explique : si jamais une énorme éruption solaire vient à se produire d'un seul coup au moment précis où nous voyageons depuis la Terre jusqu'à une autre porte, notre tunnel lui-même va être attiré près du soleil, par le champ électromagnétique de l'éruption, ce qui accroît notre gravitation et peut nous réexpédier sur Terre. Cependant, une grosse éruption solaire est impossible à prévoir et comme la lumière met plusieurs minutes à se déplacer de la Terre au soleil, au moment où la magnitude de l'éruption est confirmée, il est déjà trop tard."_  
Daniel retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de chausser à nouveau ses lunettes. Sam sourit, il avait les mêmes mimiques que son meilleur ami.  
_-"Je vois... et SG1 a déjà expérimenté ça ?"_  
_-"Oui une fois au moins. Nous sommes remontés en 1969, c'était génial. Par ailleurs, je nous soupçonne d'avoir utilisé la porte pour nous envoyer un message du futur mais je n'ai aucune preuve ni souvenir..."_  
_-"Vous vous êtes envoyé un message mais tu n'en es pas sûre ?"_  
_-"Nous avons reçu un mot manuscrit du général, qui était colonel à l'époque, nous déconseillant d'aller sur une planète. Le sang trouvé dessus, comme l'écriture et les empreintes ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'origine. Peu après, nous avons été en contact avec un peuple, qui venait de la planète en question. Ils se sont avérés des ennemis redoutables, cherchant à prendre le pouvoir sur Terre, en stérilisant la population. Nous ignorons donc ce qui a poussé le général à nous envoyer ce mot mais il semble que nous ayons changé le cours de l'histoire en suivant son conseil."_  
Daniel resta pensif une fois de plus.  
_-"Tu pourras nous donner les coordonnées de cette planète, qu'on fasse attention ?"_  
_-"Bien sûr mais Daniel, tu dois savoir que si un peuple vous offre trop facilement l'accès à leurs armes et technologies, c'est louche. Si un marché ne te parait pas équitable, c'est qu'ils attendent quelque chose de vous et qu'ils finiront par l'obtenir, de gré ou de force."_  
_-"Bien Sammy Chérie, on restera sur nos gardes, merci beaucoup."_  
_-"Et de toute façon, en cas de doutes, vous pouvez toujours nous contacter pour nous demander notre avis."_  
_-"Tu crois qu'on pourra garder le contact ?"_  
_-"Je pense que si nos réalités n'entrent pas en conflit trop souvent, on doit pouvoir se revoir"_ répondit Sam.


	48. Chapter 48

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Jack avait eu une idée pour forcer Ernest à révéler sa vraie nature et il comptait sur l'aide de tout le monde. Une fois les derniers adieux finis avec Kasuf, Sha're, Skaara et les autres habitants du village, toute l'équipe prit le chemin de la pyramide. Samantha semblait assez sereine à l'idée de rentrer sur Terre. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, que l'instant semblait irréel.  
_-"Pas trop anxieuse ?"_ lui demanda son amant.  
_-"Non, je ne réalise pas encore je crois. Quand j'aurais franchi la porte, ça sera différent."_  
Avant d'entrer dans la pyramide, O'Neill attrapa Samantha doucement par le bras pour la retenir. Il l'embrassa, comme pour lui donner du courage. Ce baiser éveilla leurs sens et le général du les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils se séparent.  
_-"Je pense que le lieu et le moment sont mal choisis pour ça. Vous aurez tout le temps ce soir, hein ?"_ gronda-t-il, gentiment.  
_-"Oui mon général"_ dit O'Neill, pendant que Samantha rougissait.  
Sam s'approcha de Samantha et lui prit les mains.  
_-"On va passer dans le vortex pour rejoindre la Terre, votre planète. C'est assez impressionnant mais c'est indolore. Attention à l'arrivée, ça secoue un peu mais on sera là. Inspirez un grand coup et bloquez votre respiration juste avant de franchir la porte, d'accord ."_  
Samantha était plongée dans les yeux de Sam, un peu terrifiée. Le stress la gagnait malgré les recommandations de Carter. Elle répondit du bout des lèvres que ça irait.  
_-"Bien, je vais aller composer les coordonnées, puis on pourra partir"_ annonça Sam.  
_-"Tu peux m'attendre pour passer ?"_ demanda la petite voix de Samantha au colonel O'Neill.  
_-"Bien entendu ma douce"_ répondit-il, en baisant le dos de la main qu'elle venait de glisser dans la sienne.  
Le couple entra dans la pièce où se tenait la majestueuse Porte des étoiles. Samantha ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux, toujours inactive, quand elle avait accompagné Kasuf pour livrer le Naquadah. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par l'anneau de pierre et sursauta quand les chevrons s'enclenchèrent. Elle observa Sam face au DHD, ses doigts volaient sur le panneau de contrôle, allumant des symboles sur la console. Quand l'anneau intérieur s'arrêta de tourner, le vortex se forma et Samantha laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Tous la regardèrent avec douceur et bienveillance. Jack envoya Teal'c en premier, avec Daniel, Mark et Lizzie. Puis, O'Neill tira doucement sur la main de Samantha et la guida devant la porte. Ils se sourirent et franchirent le passage ensemble. Jack s'approcha de Sam, passa une main autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
_-"Mon général, je croyais que ce n'était pas le moment !"_ s'exclama Sam, faussement indignée.  
_-"C'est parce que je suis jaloux !"_ dit-il, amusé.  
Ils se séparèrent et franchirent le vortex à leur tour. De l'autre côté, Samantha était dans les bras de Catherine, alors qu'Ernest était un peu en retrait. Il recula encore de quelques pas, pour s'éloigner de Sam. Jack frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.  
_-"Un petit briefing s'impose !"_ dit-il gaiement.  
Ernest voulut se défiler mais Lizzie le coinça.  
_-"Comment Ernest ? Tu veux nous abandonner au profit de ta compta ? Je pensais que tu serais plus enthousiaste que cela !"_ dit-elle en riant.  
Personne n'était dupe, sauf Ernest et Catherine. Lizzie attrapa le bras d'Ernest, pour glisser le sien dessous.  
_-"Aller, accompagnes-nous, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de tout savoir sur la vie de Sammy Chérie !"_  
Ernest lui offrit le plus beau des sourires forcés et capitula. Il entra dans la pièce avec tout le monde et Teal'c garda la porte, pour empêcher une fuite éventuelle.  
_-"Pourquoi votre ami reste-t-il debout ?"_ demanda Ernest.  
_-"Il n'aime pas rester assis trop longtemps, ça lui donne mal au dos"_ répliqua Jack.  
Le briefing commença, Catherine était fascinée par le récit de l'équipe en face d'elle.  
_-"Ernest, dites-le si on vous ennuie"_ dit Daniel, alors qu'Ernest ne semblait pas concentré.  
_-"Non pas du tout, c'est... fascinant !"_  
_-"Bon, on se doute que ça a un air de déjà-vu mais... certains détails doivent vous être familiers"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Je vous demande pardon, général ?"_  
_-"Au fait, Ernest, je voulais vous demander : comment êtes-vous rentrés sur Terre si facilement en 1945 ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Pourquoi cette question ?"_ demanda Ernest en fronçant les sourcils.  
Catherine voulut demander pourquoi on s'intéressait tant à son époux mais le regard que Lizzie lui lança, l'empêcha de parler.  
_-"On a discuté avec SG1 et chez eux Ernest n'a pas pu revenir seul. Du coup, on se demandait comment vous aviez réussi, par curiosité"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Oui simple curiosité !"_ renchérit Jack.  
Ernest n'avait aucune réponse à donner et sentait l'étau de resserrer autour de lui. Le coup de grâce fut porté par Sam, qui s'était levée et avait fait le tour de la table. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'Ernest et elle sentit la présence du symbiote. Ernest se leva prestement pour la saisir à la gorge et la coucher sur la table de réunion, posant un couteau sur sa gorge.


	49. Chapter 49

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

_-"Ne bougez pas ou je lui tranche la gorge !"_ dit Ernest.  
_-"Carter, ça va ?"_ demanda le plus calmement possible Jack à sa compagne.  
Celle-ci semblait conserver son sang-froid.  
_-"Oui, merci mon général"_ répondit-elle.  
Ernest la fixa, surpris par son calme. Sam profita de son inattention pour le frapper avec ses deux mains, de chaque côté de son crâne, à hauteur des oreilles. Ernest se redressa assez pour permettre à Sam de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac, qui l'envoya droit sur le mur d'en face. S'il avait été humain, il aurait été assommé par le coup mais le symbiote lui donnait plus de force. Le général et le colonel lui sautèrent dessus avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
Lizzie avait attrapé Catherine par le bras quand elle avait voulu aller vers Ernest.  
_-"C'est le bras droit de Râ. Il nous espionne depuis le début. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de la mort des parents de Daniel, ainsi que du kidnapping de Samantha"_ expliqua-t-elle à son amie.  
Catherine porta ses mains à sa bouche, trop choquée pour répondre. Mark aida Lizzie à la conduire vers un fauteuil.  
_-"Ton dieu est mort"_ gronda Teal'c alors qu'Ernest se débattait en implorant Râ.  
_-"Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir tué !"_  
_-"Oh que si, et je peux te dire que ça a été une mort lente et douloureuse"_ ajouta Jack.  
Sam le dévisagea, prenant conscience que les quatre hommes avaient en effet torturé longuement le faux dieu avant de l'achever. Jack s'approcha de Sam et posa une main sur sa gorge. Ernest avait eu le temps d'entailler un peu la fine peau du cou de la jeune femme mais ça ne saignait pas beaucoup.  
_-"Carter, ça va aller ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur"_ répondit-elle.  
_-"On reparlera de tout ça plus tard"_ dit Jack, en parlant de Râ.  
_-"Oui monsieur."_  
Teal'c tira un coup de zat sur Ernest puis lui et O'Neill lui attachèrent solidement les mains et les pieds. Chacun reprit ensuite sa place autour de la table pour expliquer à Catherine tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.  
_-"Ça fait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps !"_ déclara-t-elle à la fin.  
Sam avait copié la vidéo des docteurs Jackson et lui en avait glissé une. Catherine la remercia avec un sourire et s'excusa pour son mari.  
_-"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir"_ répondit Sam.  
_-"Général, que préconisez-vous maintenant ?"_  
_-"Maintenant ? Je pense qu'une bonne douche, des vêtements propres et un bon déjeuner s'imposent !"_  
Tout le monde sembla soulagé à cette idée. Jack demanda quand même à Catherine de contacter le général Hammond, pour le faire venir avec une équipe. En attendant, la sécurité devait veiller sur Ernest. Comme Daniel, Mark et Lizzie vivaient à proximité immédiate du bâtiment, ils retournèrent chez eux. Lizzie demanda à sa fille de l'accompagner mais elle voulait rester avec son compagnon. Catherine avait fait aménager une pièce pouvant accueillir tout le monde.  
Tout le monde se doucha et changea de vêtements avant de se retrouver dehors, au pied de l'immeuble. Mark et Daniel présentèrent sa nièce à Samantha, les deux furent sous le charme l'une de l'autre. Le petit groupe décida d'aller déjeuner non loin de là. Samantha ouvrait de grands yeux, n'ayant jamais vu New York. Elle semblait fascinée par l'agitation de la ville, à mille lieux du calme de son village d'Abydos.  
Pendant le déjeuner, Daniel lui dispensa un rapide cours d'histoire sur la "Grosse Pomme".  
Jack donna ensuite des conseils à Catherine pour essayer de s'associer à l'armée pour faire tourner leur stratégie de la porte.  
_-"Et puis, changez le nom..."_ soupira-t-il. _"C'est trop long, nous on a trois lettres, c'est parfait !"_  
Catherine sourit à sa proposition.  
_-"Pensez-vous général qu'il serait possible que je vienne dans votre monde pour m'inspirer de ce que vous avez fait ?"_  
_-"Hum, je dois en parler au président avant mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. En plus, j'ai entendu dire que deux d'entre vous avaient déjà planifié de se revoir..."_ dit Jack, l'air innocent.  
Sam baissa la tête et Daniel soutint le regard du général.  
_-"Oh Daniel, ne faites pas cette tête-là, je n'ai rien contre cette idée mais on doit prendre des précautions, n'est-ce pas Carter ?"_  
_-"Le général a raison, j'ignore quelles peuvent êtres les conséquences à croiser les réalités parallèles trop souvent."_  
_-"Bon, on limitera les déplacements physiques après la visite chez vous, si votre président m'y autorise. On passera des messages ou des vidéos, ça limitera les dégâts"_ proposa Catherine.  
Sam approuva cette idée et le déjeuner prit fin.


	50. Chapter 50

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que le prima Teal'c sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture  
*****

Quand ils revinrent au bureau de Catherine, le général Hammond attendait dans la salle de réunion, qu'ils avaient quitté peu avant. Le général se leva à leur entrée et resta stupéfait face à deux Jack, deux Sam et Teal'c. Une chance que celui-ci fut seul car Hammond était déjà bien assez impressionné comme ça.  
Le général O'Neill avança pour saluer celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.  
_-"Général Hammond, c'est un plaisir de vous voir !"_  
Hammond lui rendit sa poignée de main, qu'il avait jugée ferme et honnête.  
_-"Général... O'Neill"_ dit-il, reconnaissant l'étoile sur le treillis de l'officier. Il ressemblait tant au colonel qu'il avait failli se tromper de grade en le saluant.  
Jack se chargea de présenter tout le monde et chacun se choisit ensuite un siège autour de la table.  
_-"Général, vous avez requis ma présence, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'être venu si rapidement. J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer car je pense que votre gouvernement sous-estime la portée du projet. Dans mon univers c'est l'armée qui a le contrôle des opérations de la Porte et nous travaillons avec des civils pour mener à bien nos missions et recherches. Nous en avons tiré énormément d'avantages."_  
Jack fit une pause pour laisser à Hammond le temps de digérer ses propos, mais il reprit.  
_-"J'espère pouvoir vous convaincre d'en toucher deux mots en haut lieu. Je sais quel homme avisé vous êtes, et je suis sûr que vous réfléchirez bien à tout ce que ce programme peut apporter à votre monde également."_  
_-"Vous me connaissez donc si bien ?"_ demanda Hammond, sceptique.  
_-"J'ai travaillé sous votre commandement avec Carter, l'autre docteur Jackson et Teal'c pendant sept ans. J'ai pris votre succession quand vous êtes parti au Pentagone. Oui, je vous connais et je vous respecte énormément."_  
Hammond se tourna vers Sam.  
_-"Colonel, il est sérieux là ?"_  
_-"On ne peut plus sérieux, mon général"_ répondit Sam, en souriant.  
_-"Très bien, mais je vais avoir besoin de plus d'informations si vous souhaitez que je défende ce projet face au Président !"_  
Jack sourit et s'engagea à faire le maximum pour le recevoir au SGC avec la délégation de son choix, dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

L'heure des adieux approchait et Sam sentait une certaine mélancolie monter en elle. Jack avait vu juste, comme d'habitude. Il pouvait être assez clairvoyant sur certains sujets. Elle allait avoir du mal à quitter Lizzie. Jack remarqua la ride de contrariété sur son front. Il posa ses affaires sur le petit lit de camp qui lui avait été attribué et s'approcha de sa compagne.  
_-"Carter, tout va bien ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur, merci"_ répondit-elle, cherchant à se détourner.  
Jack ne fut pas dupe un seul instant. Il la força à tourner le visage vers lui et il se plongea dans ses yeux.  
_-"Carter, ne cherche pas à me cacher quoi que ce soit, tu ne sais pas mentir"_ dit-il avec un sourire.  
Sam lui fit un sourire triste, réalisant combien il avait raison.  
_-"Je suis... un peu triste"_ soupira-t-elle.  
_-"Je le sais, je le vois bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas la revoir de temps en temps. Il ne faut pas que ça trop souvent sinon, tu vas te perdre là-dedans mais ça te fera du bien."_  
_-"Oui, tu dois avoir raison, comme toujours"_ dit-elle, le front sur la poitrine de son général.  
Jack ne dit rien et embrassa le bout du nez de Sam, quand elle leva la tête vers lui. Sam sourit sous la chatouille et les sensations qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Catherine réunit tout le monde dans la salle d'embarquement pour un dernier discours.  
_-"Ce fut un réel plaisir d'accueillir ici SG1. Nous les remercions pour leur aide et dévouement à sauver notre planète comme si c'était la leur. Nous espérons que les connaissances échangées suffiront à exprimer notre gratitude éternelle_" annonça-t-elle, émue aux larmes.  
Tout le monde finit par se serrer la main ou échanger des étreintes moins strictes. Sam ne savait pas comment dire au revoir à Lizzie mais choisit de la prendre dans ses bras. Le contact était un peu différent de celui de sa mère, dans ses souvenirs. Lizzie inspira un grand coup et retint ses larmes.  
_-"J'espère avoir l'occasion de te revoir, Samantha"_ dit-elle à cette fille qui n'était pas la sienne.  
Sam déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lizzie avant de déclarer :_ "ça sera avec plaisir. Prenez soin de Samantha, elle va avoir besoin de vous."_  
_-"Ça sera fait mais saches que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir."_  
Jack serra ensuite Lizzie dans ses bras, jurant de veiller sur Sam. Les deux Jack se donnèrent une franche poignée de main, laissant les filles se faire un dernier câlin.  
_-"Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Samantha, vous savez où me trouver"_ déclara Carter.  
Samantha versa une larme, qui s'écrasa sur l'épaule de Sam.  
_-"Oui, merci pour tout. Vous avez été d'un grand secours et vos conseils si précieux pour moi."_  
Carter avala difficilement sa salive, ne voulant pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Elle devait redevenir la militaire entraînée qu'elle était il y a encore de cela quelques mois. Elle avait traversé une mauvaise passe mais elle devait se reprendre et ériger de nouvelles murailles autour d'elle.  
_-"Je suis ravie si j'ai pu vous aider à trouver la lumière sur le chemin tortueux des sentiments"_ se permit-elle de répondre.  
Le colonel O'Neill vint prendre la main de Samantha alors que Carter s'éloignait d'elle, relâchant doucement son étreinte. Le général O'Neill se tourna vers tout le monde une dernière fois, pour les saluer alors que la Porte venait de s'activer, pour les renvoyer chez eux.


	51. Chapter 51

_-"Sammy Chérie !"_ dit joyeusement Mitchell quand SG1 passa la Porte des étoiles.  
_-"Salut Cam ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, veux-tu ?"_ gronda doucement Sam alors que Jack le fusillait du regard. Cameron Mitchell sourit et salua SG1, avec à ses côtés le général Landry et Daniel. Sam lui sauta presque au cou. Il lui avait manqué alors qu'elle avait passé du temps avec son double.  
_-"Sam, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"_ demanda l'archéologue surpris, reculant sous la force de l'impact.  
Sam le tint par les épaules et l'observa avant de lui déclarer qu'elle était heureuse de le voir.  
_-"Un petit briefing SG1 ?"_ proposa Landry, tout sourire.  
_-"Rapide parce qu'après, je file chez moi pour me doucher et dormir pour le reste de la semaine !"_ grogna Jack.  
Teal'c sembla être de son avis mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Sam obéit, elle déposa ses armes et monta en salle de briefing. Jack monopolisa la parole et expliqua avec concision ce qui était arrivé dans la réalité alternée. Il passa sous silence les relations amoureuses entre les deux Jack et les deux Sam, ainsi que l'Harsiesis et la vidéo. Daniel serait autorisé à la voir mais Jack ne voulait pas que ça figure au rapport officiel. Ni Teal'c ni Sam ne le contredirent tout le temps que dura le briefing. Landry donna quartier libre à SG1 jusqu'au lundi suivant. Il savait que Jack allait reprendre son poste ce jour-là, il voulait laisser l'ancienne équipe reprendre ses forces auprès de lui. Il avait compris le lien qui unissait ces quatre personnes. Il se chargerait d'exposer la visite de leurs nouveaux alliés au président, en lui démontrant l'intérêt d'un tel échange.

_-"Alors ? On sort ce soir ?"_ demanda Mitchell, dans le couloir vers les vestiaires.  
_-"Ah oui, excellente idée !"_ dit Daniel.  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, puis à Teal'c pour donner le change. Ils lui donnèrent tous deux leur approbation silencieusement alors que seule celle de Sam lui suffisait.  
_-"Je vais rentrer chez moi me doucher, me changer et me reposer. On se retrouve vers 19h30 chez O'Malley ?"_ proposa le général. _"Carter, je vous dépose chez vous ?"_  
Tout le monde se donna rendez-vous au QG des soirées de SG1 et Sam n'ouvrit pas la bouche de leur voyage en ascenseur vers la surface.  
_-"Tu veux passer prendre des vêtements chez toi avant qu'on rentre chez moi ?"_ dit Jack, une fois qu'ils furent dans sa voiture.  
Sam lui offrit un merveilleux sourire, elle s'était méprise sur ses intentions. Elle rentra chez elle en vitesse, jeta des affaires dans un sac de voyage et sauta dans le 4X4 de son amant. Ils rentrèrent chez lui et Sam déposa son sac dans l'entrée. Doucement, l'air de rien, elle commença à se déshabiller, laissant tomber ses vêtements au sol. Jack était dans la cuisine et proposa une boisson à Sam mais reçut un soutien-gorge en pleine figure. Il voulut protester mais quitta la cuisine et trouva un chemin fait en vêtements, menant à sa chambre.  
_-"C'est ici le palais du magicien d'Oz ?"_ demanda-t-il, le soutien-gorge de Sam toujours en main quand il arriva à la porte.  
Elle lui fit le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur un visage féminin. Elle était étendue sur son lit, entièrement nue, la tête posée sur sa main, le coude en appui sur le matelas.  
_-"Carter, chercherais-tu à me séduire ?"_  
_-"Pas du tout mon général, j'allais prendre une douche mais j'ai fait une pause en cours de route."_  
_-"D'accord colonel..."_  
_-"Vous semblez sceptique, monsieur"_ dit-elle, en appuyant sur le 'monsieur'.  
Il décida de laisser les choses traîner encore un peu en longueur, jouant sur les grades et le vouvoiement.  
_-"Sceptique ? Non pas du tout mais comprenez mon étonnement, je trouve vos vêtements par terre conduisant à vous, nue, étendue sur mon lit. Ça ressemble fort à une tentative de rapprochement mais si vous me dites que non, je suis forcé de vous croire sur parole Carter."_  
Sam rit doucement à ses paroles alors que le général ne fit pas un pas dans sa direction, laissant la tension monter doucement entre eux. Sam commença à caresser sa poitrine et Jack put voir les pointes se tendre. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, l'observant avec un intérêt grandissant. Sam ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et Jack senti l'excitation monter d'un cran quand elle entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer quelques gémissements.  
_-"Et là, tu ne cherches toujours pas à me séduire Carter ?"_  
Sam fit non de la tête et lécha un de ses doigts, qu'elle glissa entre ses cuisses. Jack déglutit avec difficultés, il posa son épaule contre le montant de la porte.  
_-"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ramené la bonne Carter avec moi... Tu ne m'avais jamais fait un tel rentre-dedans ma... Carter !"_  
_-"C'est bien moi, mon général... Tu me rejoins ou dois-je continuer seule encore longtemps ?"_  
Jack était partagé entre continuer de la regarder un peu et l'envie de la prendre sauvagement sur le lit. Elle sembla comprendre son dilemme et écarta ses jambes, tout en continuant ses caresses. Il résista encore un peu mais commença à se déshabiller doucement tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle gémissait un peu plus fort pour le forcer à se presser. Une fois nu, il se jeta sur Sam et embrassa son cou tout en plongeant en elle. Sam s'abandonna totalement dans l'étreinte, pour la première fois à un tel point. Elle se sentait comme libérée d'un poids et elle hurla de plaisir après quelques coups de reins. Jack était encore plus excité par ses cris à son oreille et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au nirvana.


	52. Chapter 52

Après une douche tout aussi mouvementée que leur arrivée chez Jack, le couple fut finalement prêt à sortir. Jack déposa Sam devant l'entrée du restaurant avant d'aller se garer pour ne pas donner l'impression d'arriver en même temps. Sam entra et trouva la table de ses amis facilement grâce à la haute stature de Teal'c. Lorsque Jack entra quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les commentaires salaces suite au passage de sa compagne et se renfrogna.  
_-"Hé Jack !"_ dit joyeusement Daniel en le voyant arriver.  
_-"Mon général"_ dirent Sam et Mitchell en même temps.  
_-"Repos, colonels !"_ dit-il, las.  
_-"O'Neill"_ dit Teal'c.  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut le groupe d'hommes les observer.  
_-"Carter, vous voudriez danser avec votre vieux général ?"_  
Sam lui jeta un regard confus.  
_-"Aller Sam, on garde ton sac si tu veux !"_ dit Mitchell en souriant.  
Jack lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever et une fois sur la piste, il la serra fort contre lui, tout en ayant l'air de garder une certaine distance.  
_-"Mon général, ils ne seront pas dupes longtemps"_ dit Carter.  
_-"Qui ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Daniel et Teal'c, monsieur"_ soupira Sam.  
_-"Après ce qu'on vient de faire dans ma chambre et sous la douche, tu arrives encore à garder cette distance entre nous en public, j'ignore comment tu fais..."_  
_-"J'ai eu des années pour m'entraîner à être sous tes ordres avant d'être sous ton corps..."_ dit-elle, malicieusement.  
_-"Carter !"_ s'indigna le général.  
Sam sourit doucement.  
_-"Bon, pour en revenir à SG1, je voudrais garder ça pour nous, encore un peu. Je te veux pour moi tout seul..."_  
_-"Très bien mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose..."_  
La chanson s'arrêta et le style changea. Impossible de discuter collé l'un à l'autre sur du disco. Jack entraîna Sam vers leur table, une main dans son dos. Ils furent accueillis par des sourires.  
_-"Alors, Sam ? Quoi de neuf ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Je compte vendre ma maison et en acheter une nouvelle"_ annonça-t-elle.  
Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux.  
_-"Sam, tu vis dans cette maison depuis ton arrivée en ville, elle ne te plait plus ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Si mais j'ai envie de changer, ça arrive non ?"_  
_-"Et vous voulez quoi comme genre de maison, Carter ?"_ demanda Jack, curieux.  
Il but une gorgée de sa bière pour se donner une contenance.  
_-"Un peu comme la vôtre, mon général mais en plus grand et un peu plus moderne."_  
Jack sourit en comprenant le message : Samantha Carter s'engageait sur le long terme avec lui.  
_-"Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire : moins de cloisons, plus d'espace."_  
Sam hocha la tête et la conversation dévia vers autre chose. Après leur repas, Jack et Sam partirent faire un billard tous les deux.  
_-"Bon, depuis combien de temps ils couchent ensemble ces deux-là ?"_ demanda Mitchell, la tête tournée vers la salle de jeux.  
_-"Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Aller Daniel, ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux."_  
_-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu as demandé depuis combien de temps et c'est une donnée que je n'ai pas..."_  
_-"OK"_ dit Mitchell.  
_-"Cependant, je peux affirmer que le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter partagent de forts sentiments depuis de nombreuses années"_ déclara Teal'c.  
_-"Mais on essaie de rester discrets à ce sujet Cam"_ glissa Daniel à Mitchell.  
_-"Je suis une tombe mais j'étais curieux c'est tout. Je ne voudrais pas risquer la colère du général."_  
_-"Méfie-toi aussi de celle de Sam, hein !"_ prévint Daniel.

Peu après, tout le monde quitta le restaurant. Bien entendu, Sam rentra avec Jack chez lui. Impossible pour eux de se quitter maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis.  
_-"Tu étais sérieuse concernant la maison, Carter ?"_ demanda Jack, alors qu'il conduisait.  
_-"Oui bien sûr Jack. Je pense qu'on devrait vivre ensemble. Je vais regarder les annonces et je t'enverrais par mail celles qui retiennent mon attention... Enfin, si tu veux vivre avec moi."_  
_-"Evidemment que je veux ! Mais je pensais à quelque chose depuis un moment : pourquoi ne pas garder mon terrain et faire des travaux dans la maison ?"_  
_-"Oui, c'est une bonne idée, j'ai toujours aimé l'emplacement de ta maison"_ dit Sam avec un sourire.  
_-"Très bien, dès demain on pourra travailler sur des plans pour améliorer ça"_ dit Jack, en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de Sam._ "Et je ferais changer l'acte de propriété, comme ça s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu seras à l'abri."_  
Sam sourit, c'était une façon polie de dire qu'il ne comptait pas l'épouser. Jack dû sentir sa tension car il ajouta : _"Je t'aime, je te veux près de moi mais j'ignore si je pourrais me marier à nouveau et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi."_  
_-"Je sais. Je t'aime et ça ne change rien entre nous."_  
Sam était sincère, bien qu'un peu déçue. Dès le lendemain, elle mit sa maison en vente et commença à apporter des affaires chez Jack.  
_-"Tu ne prends que ça ?"_ demanda-t-il après un second et visiblement dernier voyage.  
_-"Je veux profiter de toi. Je n'ai pris que des vêtements car le reste peut attendre que je sois seule, ça m'occupera."_  
_-"Tu es une femme futée ma douce !"_


	53. Chapter 53

La vie de Sam s'organisa calmement après le retour de Jack à Washington : seule la semaine, elle triait et apportait ses affaires chez Jack, quand elle ne dormait pas au SGC. Le week-end, Jack travaillait avec elle sur les plans pour les travaux. Sam reçut très vite une offre, pour sa maison, qu'elle accepta. Comme Jack refusait qu'elle paie sa part du terrain alors qu'il avait déjà fait modifier le titre de propriété, elle insista pour payer les travaux mais ils trouvèrent un compromis sur l'achat des matériaux. Un samedi, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur l'aménagement de leur chambre, Sam demanda une gomme à Jack, pour modifier quelque chose sur le plan. Il lui mit dans la main mais quand elle regarda, elle trouva un écrin bleu marine. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et leva la tête vers son compagnon.  
_-"Jack ?"_ demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
_-"Ouvre."_  
Sam ouvrit délicatement l'écrin et trouva un anneau en Naquadah, serti d'un diamant. L'ensemble aurait pu ne pas s'accorder du tout mais la pureté de la pierre rehaussait les tons sombres du métal.  
_-"Alors ta réponse ?"_  
_-"Alors, ta question ?"_  
Jack rit avant d'ajouter :_ "Qu'en penses-tu, Carter ?"_  
_-"Oui Jack ! La bague est magnifique, comment as-tu fait ça ?"_  
_-"Je connais un petit être gris qui me devait un service..."_  
Elle se jeta au cou de son fiancé et il lui passa l'anneau à la main gauche.  
_-"Voilà, maintenant elle est parfaite !"_ dit-il, alors qu'il contemplait la bague sur le doigt de Sam.  
_-"Tu t'es moqué de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"_ demanda Sam, un sourire ironique sur le visage.  
_-"Je voulais brouiller les pistes, je n'aime pas être trop prévisible !"_ dit Jack, en embrassant Sam.  
Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser furieusement et Sam finit allongée sur les plans, posés sur la table du salon. Jack grimpa sur elle et scella leur engagement. Une fois repus l'un de l'autre, ils se rhabillèrent en se souriant et s'embrassant.  
_-"Si tu continues comme ça, je ne serais pas capable de finir les plans"_ dit Sam en riant.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Sam quitta le SGC de très bonne heure presque tous les jours, avec l'accord de Landry. Quand ses équipiers lui avaient posé des questions, elle avait prétexté des visites pour sa maison, alors qu'elle l'avait déjà vendue en secret. En réalité, elle faisait venir des entrepreneurs pour avoir des devis pour ses travaux. Le jeudi, en fin d'après-midi, pendant que le jour déclinait à Colorado Springs, Jack reçut un appel alors qu'il était encore à DC.  
_-"Salut Jack, c'est Daniel !"_  
_-"Hé salut Dany boy, quoi de neuf ?"_  
_-"Pas grand-chose, je me baladais en ville avec Teal'c et on a voulu passer chez toi pour récupérer son coffret de Star Wars mais on ne trouve pas la clef de secours..."_  
_-"Ah euh... oui..."_ balbutia Jack, ne voulant pas avouer que Sam avait son double en permanence.  
_-"Tiens, Sam se gare devant chez toi, ça va lui faire tout drôle"_ ricana Daniel, pensant que sa collègue serait à la porte aussi.  
_-"Mais Jack, tu es toujours à DC ?"_  
_-"Bien entendu, j'ai passé la journée à voter des budgets pour que tu puisses manger au mess et boire du café à longueur de journée!"_ grommela Jack._ "Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce que Sam est chargée de provision et elle... rentre chez toi ! Pourquoi elle a un double, elle ?"_  
Teal'c était sorti de la voiture de Daniel, où ils s'étaient réfugié pour téléphoner, afin d'aider Sam avec ses courses. Il avait très bien compris mais Daniel ne semblait pas encore avoir réalisé.  
_-"Elle... elle vit chez toi ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Avec moi, serait plus juste mais oui, tu as saisi l'idée."_  
_-"OK, bon, je te laisse Teal'c est déjà avec elle, je vais aller la voir"_ dit Daniel un peu vexé.  
Jack n'eut pas le temps de se justifier, Daniel avait déjà raccroché. Il s'approcha de l'entrée de la maison alors que Teal'c prenait les courses dans le coffre de son amie.  
_-"Salut Daniel !"_ dit joyeusement Sam.  
_-"Sam"_ dit-il, un peu froid.  
_-"Écoutes, on voulait vous en parler mais on voulait aussi profiter d'un peu d'intimité... C'est tout nouveau et..."_  
Daniel leva la main pour la faire taire.  
_-"C'est bon Sam, je comprends, je crois. Donc c'est là que tu disparais tous les jours ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras.  
_-"Vous restez dîner avec moi ?"_  
_-"Seulement si on peut regarder Star Wars"_ dit Teal'c.  
Ses deux amis rirent mais promirent de lui faire plaisir. Pendant que le repas cuisait, Sam montra ses plans aux garçons. Ils approuvèrent ses changements et demandèrent quand les travaux allaient commencer.  
_-"D'ici deux ou trois semaines je pense, j'ai trouvé un entrepreneur bien et pas très cher."_  
Teal'c lança le DVD et le trio passa à table. Pendant le repas, Jack appela et Sam le rassura sur l'amitié qu'elle avait réussie à garder intacte entre lui et l'archéologue.  
_-"Finalement, vous devriez venir bosser avec moi à DC, vous êtes aussi diplomate l'un que l'autre"_ dit Jack, un sourire dans la voix.  
Sam discuta un moment avec lui et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
_-"On se voit demain, Carter"_ répondit-il.


	54. Chapter 54

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ainsi que Hammond sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Jack rentra le vendredi soir et embrassa Sam, toujours penchée sur ses plans. Elle lui montra les devis qu'elle avait et ils tombèrent d'accord sur celui qui leur convenait le mieux. Les travaux pourraient commencer au plus vite.

_-"Au fait, le président a donné son accord pour laisser une délégation de l'autre univers nous rendre visite. Nous allons pouvoir leur donner des informations à propos des peuples avec qui faire des échanges et ceux à éviter_" dit Jack, pendant qu'il cuisinait.  
_-"C'est génial Jack ! Tu vas leur annoncer quand ?"_  
_-"Je comptais sur toi pour le faire."_  
_-"Tu ne seras pas là quand ils vont venir ?"_  
_-"Si mais je te donnerais les périodes qui m'arrangent le plus, à toi de voir si quelqu'un peut se libérer."_

Le lundi, Sam transmit le message à Lizzie et son équipe. Quelques jours plus tard, la Porte s'activa et Harriman confirma l'arrivée d'un code connu.  
_-"C'est... SGA, monsieur"_ dit-il un peu surpris à Landry, qui se tenait derrière lui.  
_-"Ouvrez l'iris"_ ordonna Landry, avant de descendre dans la salle d'embarquement pour accueillir ses invités.  
SG1 et Jack arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Hammond, Catherine, Lizzie, O'Neill et Samantha traverser.  
_-"Oh mince, je voulais rencontrer mon double moi !"_ dit Daniel, déçu.  
_-"Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on va les recevoir Daniel, arrête de geindre !"_ dit Jack.  
Jack se chargea de faire les présentations pour ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas. Il décida ensuite de leur servir de guide à travers la base. Lizzie resta en arrière avec Sam, pour discuter un peu puisqu'elle connaissait déjà les lieux. Sam tira doucement sa bague, accrochée avec ses plaques autour de son cou. Lizzie la félicita discrètement, des larmes plein les yeux.  
Le personnel qui les croisait était assez surpris en voyant le groupe très anormal, car on n'avait pas vu Hammond depuis que le général O'Neill avait repris le commandement, avant d'être remplacé par Landry. La présence de deux O'Neill et deux Carter renforçait un peu ce sentiment étrange qui flottait au SGC.  
Après la visite, le groupe se scinda en deux : Landry recevait Hammond, Catherine et Lizzie pour la logistique et la politique dans son bureau, tandis que Jack et Sam s'entretenaient avec le colonel O'Neill et Samantha pour les rapports de mission. Daniel ferait des exposés sur les grands maîtres, la diplomatie et les connaissances à partager avec les peuples. Une lourde semaine attendait tout le monde mais chacun avait conscience des enjeux.  
Le premier soir, Jack invita SG1 et ses invités à dîner. Il avait réservé une table pour eux dans un restaurant qu'il aimait bien. Il porta un toast à leurs nouveaux amis et continua, en souriant : _"Je profite de votre visite pour vous annoncer que le colonel Samantha Carter et moi allons nous marier. Nous souhaiterions tous vous avoir avec nous pour cet événement."_  
Chacun se leva pour féliciter les fiancés et tous furent partants pour assister au mariage. Jack prit Daniel à part et lui demanda d'être son témoin. Daniel était au bord des larmes et ne se retint que parce qu'il savait que Jack ne supporterait pas de le voir pleurnicher. Sam en avait déjà parlé à Cassandra mais était heureuse que Lizzie et Samantha puissent venir assister à son union avec Jack.  
_-"Lizzie, vous inviterez Daniel, Mark et leur petite Samantha également ?"_ demanda Sam, une fois les effusions passées.  
_-"Avec plaisir, ils seront enchantés !"_ dit Lizzie avec un merveilleux sourire.  
_-"Bon, tant qu'on y est, nous aussi nous avons décidé de nous unir"_ dit le colonel O'Neill en levant sa coupe de champagne.  
Et les embrassades et larmes de joie recommencèrent.  
_-"J'y pense, on pourrait faire ça le même jour"_ proposa Samantha.  
_-"Cela ne me parait pas réalisable"_ commença Sam.  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce que le général Hammond, de notre monde va nous marier au SGC. Votre mariage n'aurait aucune valeur, en quelque sorte."_  
_-"Et si on le faisait chacun de notre côté avec la Porte ouverte ? Puis, on fera tous la fête ensemble, d'un côté ou de l'autre"_ proposa le colonel.  
Sam prit un temps pour réfléchir, tout le monde la laissant en paix. Une fois tout un tas de calculs effectués, elle affirma que ça serait une bonne idée. Les deux fiancées échangèrent leurs idées concernant les cérémonies à venir. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les clients du restaurant jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil à leur salle. Il n'était pas simple de camoufler deux couples identiques. Sam avait rassuré Jack, en expliquant que pour le reste du monde, ils passaient pour des couples de jumeaux.  
_-"Des jumeaux ? Avec les mêmes prénoms ?"_  
_-"Personne ne nous a demandé de nous présenter non plus !"_ soupira Sam.  
Jack rit et décida de donner son prénom original si on venait à l'interroger.


	55. Chapter 55

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ou Jolinar ainsi que Hammond sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Plus les mariages approchaient, plus la tension montait chez les Sam. Le groupe de l'autre univers était reparti après une semaine au SGC. Samantha avait reçu une nouvelle injection car elle avait demandé la permission de rester une semaine supplémentaire. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser Jolinar comme prénom, car elle sortait souvent en ville avec Sam. Elles devaient choisir une nouvelle robe pour "Jolinar" et finir les retouches sur celle de Sam. Elles devaient rectifier le nombre de couverts auprès du traiteur et commander de nouvelles fleurs. Colorado Springs offrait moins de choix que New York mais cela arrangeait bien les deux jeunes femmes. Moins de choix, moins de dilemmes et moins d'attente. Sam adorait passer du temps avec sa "jumelle", lui donnant l'impression d'avoir vraiment une sœur.  
_-"Ta mère n'est pas trop déçue de ne pas faire ça avec toi ?"_  
_-"Un peu je pense mais nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble, j'ai besoin d'espace. J'ai toujours vécue dans un petit village, j'aime être seule parfois."_  
_-"Je te comprends, je suis pareille"_ dit Sam, en riant.  
_-"Et tu sais, elle a tellement à faire avec toutes les données que vous nous avez fourni qu'elle ne verra pas le temps passer."_  
Les deux Sam dînaient très souvent en ville, soit seules soit avec SG1. A chaque fois qu'elles étaient seules, des inconnus venaient les aborder mais ils se faisaient rembarrer aussi sec. Quand elles dînaient avec SG1, personne ne venait les importuner mais Sam savait que les hommes se demandaient avec lequel de la bande elles étaient. Sam devait admettre qu'elles étaient entourées de beaux spécimens mâles. Evidemment, pour ces deux femmes, un seul homme comptait, enfin deux... Mais ils étaient absents.  
_-"Alors, avez-vous trouvé un arrangement satisfaisant pour la réception ?"_ demanda Cameron, au restaurant le jeudi soir.  
_-"Oui, on va faire ça de ce côté-ci"_ dit Carter.  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce que nous serons beaucoup moins nombreux à traverser la Porte"_ déclara Samantha.  
_-"Oui, "Jolinar" et "Jack" ont moins de proches que nous, puisqu'ils travaillent presque seuls pour le moment. Ici, nous avons la base et beaucoup d'amis"_ ajouta Carter.  
_-"Ça fait moins de monde à vacciner aussi"_ pensa Daniel.  
_-"En effet"_ dit Carter, sur le même ton que prenait Teal'c pour dire cette phrase habituellement.  
Tout le monde rit, et Teal'c esquissa même un sourire.  
_-"Que vas-tu dire à ton frère, Sam ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
La mine de Sam s'assombrit mais elle répondit sur un ton neutre que son frère avait refusé son invitation.  
_-"T'a-t-il donné une raison ?"_  
_-"Une ? Non, plusieurs en fait !"_  
Tout le monde la regarda avec insistance et Samantha lui prit la main, pour la serrer.  
_-"Il m'en veut toujours à cause de Pete, il est fâché que j'aie pu dire adieu à notre père et pas lui. De plus, il refuse de s'enfermer dans un complexe militaire pour la journée !"_  
_-"Oh Sam, je suis désolé !"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Ne le sois pas, je m'avancerais seule jusqu'à l'autel. De toute façon, on n'est jamais mieux servie que par soi-même, non ? Excusez-moi"_ dit-elle, posant sa serviette sur la table et se levant pour aller aux toilettes.  
Tout le monde avait remarqué les larmes dans ses yeux.  
_-"Daniel, vous pourrez vous en charger non ?"_ demanda doucement Samantha.  
_-"J'aurais aimé mais je suis déjà témoin... Mais par contre... Teal'c ?"_  
Teal'c n'étant pas coutumier des mariages tauri ne réagit pas immédiatement. Daniel dû lui expliquer la coutume voulant qu'un homme proche de la mariée l'accompagne à son époux. Selon les traditions, il devait faire partie de la famille mais Teal'c faisait partie de la famille SG1. Il accepta donc ce grand honneur et Samantha parti rassurer Sam.  
Quand elle revint, la future mariée se jeta au cou de Teal'c, qui la serra fort contre lui.

Le lendemain, quand Jack apprit la nouvelle, il était hors de lui.  
_-"Excuse-moi Carter, mais ton frère est un imbécile ! Tu veux que je l'appelle ?"_  
_-"Et quoi ? Le forcer à venir et me tenir par le bras, contre sa volonté ? Non merci !"_ dit Sam, déçue par son frère mais ne voulant l'avouer à Jack.  
_-"Ne te méprends pas, je suis ravi que Teal'c nous fasse cet honneur mais merde ! Il vous reste si peu de famille que Mark pourrait faire un effort !"_  
_-"Jack, calmes-toi. C'est aussi bien comme ça, pas besoin de masquer la Porte ou inventer quelque chose. Et puis, SG1 est ma famille depuis des années !"_  
Jack se calma en entendant ses paroles et serra sa fiancée dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il changea de sujet : _"Comment s'est passé le départ de Samantha/Jolinar ?"_  
_-"Encombré !"_ répondit Sam en riant.  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"Elle est partie avec une robe de mariée, des fleurs, des faire-parts et des cartes de remerciements !"_  
_-"Ils n'ont pas ça à New York ?"_  
_-"Si mais elle préférait faire les boutiques avec moi et je trouvais ça sympa aussi de le faire avec elle."_  
_-"Oh, désolé Carter tu aurais voulu que je vienne avec toi ?"_  
_-"Non, pas du tout. J'aurais aimé que Janet vienne avec moi donc au final, une jumelle, c'est pas si mal !"_  
Sam se serra un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Jack et laissa quelques larmes couler, en repensant à son amie disparue.


	56. Epilogue

NB : Jack ou le général, Sam ou Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont ceux de notre réalité alors qu'O'Neill ou le colonel, Samantha ou Jolinar ainsi que Hammond sont ceux de Lizzie ;)  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Jack attendait au pied de la Porte des étoiles, en uniforme d'apparat, le général Hammond lui faisant face. La salle était remplie d'officiers, tout comme la salle de briefing. La salle de contrôle avait été laissée libre d'accès, en cas de problème et Harriman veillait à la stabilité du vortex entrant. La cérémonie avait été chronométrée et dès la fin des vœux, les invités de l'autre côté viendraient les rejoindre.

La Porte des étoiles éclairait les deux futurs époux de son halo bleu, créant une atmosphère calme et apaisée, grâce aux fluctuations du vortex. Les unions au pied d'une Porte active étaient hautement symboliques puisqu'elle avait réuni toutes les personnes présentes autour d'un même but, une même passion. Le colonel Samantha Carter goûta un instant au plaisir d'admirer le général Jack O'Neill, ses cheveux argentés rendus brillants par la lumière irréelle de la Porte. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau ou plus séduisant et c'était le jour de leur mariage. Il se tenait là, droit et fier, presque arrogant devant le général Hammond attendant sa fiancée dans son uniforme qui le mettait en valeur, à moins que ça ne soit lui mette en valeur l'uniforme...

Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter s'avança vers son fiancé, au bras de Teal'c alors que de l'autre côté, Samantha Carter faisait le même chemin, au bras de Mark Carter.  
Le général Hammond officia de son côté de la Porte, pendant que son homologue répétait ses paroles. Les voeux échangés furent similaires :  
_-"Moi, Jonathan O'Neill, te prends toi Samantha Carter, pour légitime épouse. Je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la joie et dans la tristesse, la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté à travers le temps et l'espace."_  
_-"Moi, Samantha Carter, te prends toi, Jonathan O'Neill, pour légitime époux. Je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la joie et dans la tristesse, la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté à travers le temps et l'espace."_  
_-"Maintenant que Jack et Samantha se sont solennellement donnés l'un à l'autre, et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, je les déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée"_ dit Hammond, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.  
Les deux couples s'embrassèrent et bientôt l'assemblée gagna de nouveaux membres. Les félicitations durèrent vingt bonnes minutes, le temps que tout le monde se salue.  
_-"Beau discours, général !"_  
_-"Merci général, beau discours aussi général !"_  
Les deux Hammond étaient fiers de leur petite blague, qui les fit rire toute la soirée. Un toast avait été préparé au mess, le temps que la salle de la Porte soit dégagée et une piste de danse aménagée avec un buffet. Les zones dites à risques du SGC avaient été condamnées pour la soirée. Landry avait passé le message aux équipes off world de se replier sur le site alpha en cas de problème, rien ne devrait perturber la réception.  
Les deux Daniel avaient été enchantés de se rencontrer et étaient immédiatement tombé dans des discussions d'archéologue.  
_-"Sammy Chérie ? Où est Mark ?"_ avait demandé le frère de Samantha à Sam, avec sa fille accrochée à son cou.  
_-"Il a refusé de venir."_  
_-"Oh désolé. J'aurais voulu t'accompagner à sa place mais..."_  
_-"Oui je sais, j'en ai parlé avec ta sœur déjà, tu ne pouvais pas être partout, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien, je suis ravie de te voir"_ dit Carter en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Mark. Elle embrassa la petite Samantha au passage.  
Lizzie vint lui présenter ses vœux et Sam pleura dans ses bras.  
_-"Où qu'elle soit, ta mère peut être fière de toi et je suis sûre qu'elle l'est !"_  
Sam pleura un peu plus sur l'épaule de Lizzie.  
_-"Madame Carter, il est interdit de faire pleurer mon épouse..."_ dit Jack, avec son petit sourire.  
_-"Désolée général, ce n'était pas mon intention."_  
_-"Je sais, mais appelez-moi Jack, j'aime autant."_  
Lizzie sourit et baissa la tête, elle en profita pour chasser une larme avec ses doigts.  
_-"Madame O'Neill, il est temps d'ouvrir le bal"_ dit Jack, en proposant son bras à son épouse.  
Ils quittèrent le mess, tout sourire, suivis de l'autre couple O'Neill et de tous leurs invités.  
La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et le général Landry fut satisfait de trouver le SGC parfaitement propre et rangé le lundi matin.

SG1 avait obtenu une semaine de congé, pour que Sam puisse partir en lune de miel avec son général, vers une destination tenue secrète. Ils refusaient d'être dérangé, même en cas d'attaque de grande envergure sur la Terre.  
Les travaux furent supervisés par le reste de SG1, Teal'c donnant parfois un coup de main pour abattre une cloison ou deux.

Mark Carter reçut un faire-part de mariage avec une carte postale d'une île paradisiaque, perdue en plein océan indien. Il se sentit coupable de ne pas être allé au mariage de sa soeur et lui envoya une carte de félicitations en retour, à sa nouvelle adresse.

De l'autre côté de la Porte, le couple O'Neill partit à Rio, rejoindre Charlie. Jack avait obtenu un droit de visite maintenant qu'il avait quitté les forces spéciales au profit de l'Air Force. Son mariage avait aussi été un plus aux yeux du juge. Leur semaine se passa très bien et ils rentrèrent bronzés et plus amoureux que jamais.  
Le complexe Langford (Catherine avait abandonné le nom de son époux) déménagea à Cheyenne Mountain, sous le commandement du général Hammond. Les choses ressemblaient de plus en plus au SGC et à SG1.

Les visites entre les univers ne s'arrêtèrent pas et les restaurateurs de Colorado Springs prirent l'habitude de voir arriver deux couples de jumeaux en plus ou moins nombreuse compagnie.  
Quelques années plus tard, la petite Samantha Carter-Jackson eut la joie d'accueillir des cousins et cousines pour lui tenir compagnie pendant les longues réunions des deux familles Carter-Jackson-O'Neill.

**FIN**


End file.
